Upside Down
by Ines Potter
Summary: E se James desistisse de Lily? E se Liy estivesse apaixonada pelo amigo? Com certeza que o seu mundo deve ter virado ao contrário. Uma Lily stressada, amigas loucas, amigos inoportunos, segredos ocultos e muita diversão. Comédia e romance.
1. Trailer

_N/A: Todos os personagens são de J.K. Rowling embora eu não me importasse nada de os ter criado. Ocasionalmente surgem personagens criadas por mim para o desenrolar da acção. __Sou portuguesa logo a fic vai ser escrita em português de Portugal e os nomes/alcunhas/outras palavras que foram traduzidas para o Brasil ficarão em original. Sou novata nestas andanças, peço-vos que tenham calma e que escrevam críticas para eu poder melhorar. Não tenho beta por isso peço desculpa desde já por eventuais erros. Sem maiis delongas..._

* * *

_**Upside Down**_

**_by Inês Potter_**

* * *

_**Trailer**_

**Lily…**

"-Lily? Lily?"

**Não era mais uma rapariga normal.**

"Eu sou louca e orgulho-me disso".

**Ela sofreu um grande choque…**

"…o ano passado percebi-me apaixonada por James Potter…"

**Que só poderá ser ultrapassado com…**

"…o plano 'A.N.' que quer dizer 'Arranjar Namorado…'"

**Mas será que isso irá realmente resultar?**

"Adoro essas coisas todas de planos e quem sabe ainda podemos fazer de agentes secretos!"

**Com amigas malucas…**

"-Posso saber porque me acordaste às seis e meia da manhã de uma segunda-feira?"

**Amigos inoportunos…**

"-Olá pombinhos, o que estavam a fazer aqui sozinhos? Nada que eu não fizesse, espero…"

**Um novo inimigo…**

"Lancei-lhe um olhar de raiva enquanto ela saia."

**Um pacto silencioso…**

"-Ok. Proponho um acordo…"

****

E um segredo a ocultar.

"-Algum problema, Lily?"

**É 'Upside Down', nova LongFic de Inês Potter.**

* * *

_N/A: Eu nem sei como ficou o trailer. Aliás, é o meu primeiro. E é isso. Vou postar também o primeiro capítulo de seguida, portanto enquanto esperam podem mandar um review? *.*_

_Eu sonho demasiado mas... Vá lá! Sou só mais uma autora desesperada!_


	2. Plano 'AN'

_N/A: Primeiro capítulo postado aqui rapidinho. Até merecia mais um review, não?_

_Boa leitura =P_

* * *

_**Upside Down**_

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Plano A.N.**

Aqui estou eu para mais um ano lectivo. Ano este que promete ser um fracasso total como o que passou. Tudo porque a minha vida deu uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus. Em casa os problemas são os mesmos, Petúnia continua a embirrar comigo e cada vez consegue ser mais antipática o que fez estas férias serem um desastre. Devia estar contente por regressar a Hogwarts mas não. Vou voltar a rever os meus amigos, isso é certo mas ao mesmo tempo sei que a pessoa de quem gosto não olha sequer para mim. James arranjou uma namorada, uma tal Melanie Smith. Isso mesmo, quando disse que a minha vida está do avesso tinha toda a razão, o ano passado percebi-me apaixonada por James Potter mas ele tinha deixado de me convidar para sair e mais tarde namorou com essa rapariga. Agora já percebo aquilo que ele sentia quando eu o rejeitava, só que para ele era pior por causa dos gritos. Agora sou apenas sua amiga e vou ter de me contentar com isso. Este ano decidi por um plano em acção, iria arranjar um namorado para de uma vez por todas esquecer James.

-Lily? Lily?

Alguém me abanou e eu decidi deixar de viajar.

O meu coração acelerou quando vi quem estava à minha frente, o idiota dos meus sonhos: James. Não consegui refrear o entusiasmo, mandei-me para cima dele e abracei-o.

-Lily, isso era tudo saudades? – perguntou ele a mexer no cabelo depois de o ter soltado.

Fiz uma careta e mandei-lhe a língua de fora.

-Hum, hum – pigarreou alguém?

-Jay, querido, eu vou ter com os meus amigos. Depois encontramo-nos, comportem-se! – disse a Melaniezinha, querida. Lancei-lhe um olhar de raiva enquanto ela saia.

-Então, durante as férias o ódio não passou? – perguntou-me James com um sorriso de troça.

Estreitei os olhos para ele.

-Não, isso nunca vai acontecer!

Já conversávamos sobre as nossas férias há algum tempo com ele a rir constantemente por causa das minhas complicações com Petúnia e a fazer comentários do género "E não a trancaste no quarto?" e "Podias tê-la transformado num porco" quando a porta se abre e entra o resto da malta toda.

À frente vinham Frank, Lene, depois Alice, Sirius, Remus e mais atrás com um bolo na mão estava Peter.

-Olá pombinhos, o que estavam a fazer aqui sozinhos? Nada que eu não fizesse, espero – comentou um Sirius risonho. – Estava a perguntar-me onde o Prongs se tinha metido e aqui está a razão.

Eu e James corámos e olhei para os meus pés, que de momento pareciam mais interessantes do que o habitual. Passado o momento de constrangimento, começaram as saudações, os gritos e abraços.

Levantei-me do banco onde estava e dei um grande abraço a Sirius enquanto gritava:

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiix, não imaginas como tive saudades tuas e das tuas "ficantes" e fãs sempre a perseguirem-te. Isso claro sem sequer falar das tuas piadinhas sem graça e do teu caso com o Ranhoso. Isso mesmo, meninas – gritei lá para fora da carruagem - ele é gay e já tem o coração ocupado.

Ouve um ataque de riso geral enquanto as pessoas espreitavam na janela para verem o que estava a acontecer. Mais baixinho, ao ouvido dele disse:

-Sirius Orion Black, não voltes a fazer isso, sabes que eu não aguento!

E larguei-o enquanto ele fazia uns gestos esquisitos como se me quisesse estrangular.

-Sirius, cuidado, se te vêm assim ainda te internam no St. Mungus – disse Lene, ainda com uma crise de riso que depois se foi transformando num ataque de tosse quando Sirius lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

Eu troquei um olhar divertido com ela, que me piscou o olho. Mais tarde podíamos matar as saudades fazendo um grande estardalhaço no dormitório.

O vagão nunca tinha parecido tão pequeno como agora e Remus, depois de ter fechado a porta e dado um grande sorriso murmurou qualquer coisa e sentou-se num dos bancos que pareciam ter duplicado de tamanho. Alice já se tinha mandado para cima de mim a gritar "Lily, que saudades!" e sorri para Frank ao que ele me deu um abraço. Só Peter continuava sentadinho no banco a deliciar-se com o bolo e com os olhos do tamanho de duas bolas de golfe tal era a excitação.

Sirius e Potter sorriram um para o outro e de repente o bolo que tinha estado na mão de Peter andava a flutuar pela carruagem. Ele rapidamente empoleirou-se no tal banco e fez malabarismos para chegar ao bolo que ainda parecia voar. Para azar dele, escorregou e caiu de cara no chão.

Ao mesmo tempo que ria, Remus levantou a mão para o outro que continuava estatelado no chão e depois lançou um olhar reprovador para Sirius e James que riam descontroladamente.

A tarde passou-se naquele clima de brincadeira, saudades e animação à medida que nos aproximávamos de Hogwarts. Quando escureceu fizemos turnos para vestir o uniforme da escola mas enquanto as raparigas se vestiam só conseguia pensar que James estava ainda mais bonito que no ano passado. Balancei a cabeça quando percebi que pensava nele e pus em mente o plano "Arranjar namorado".

Chegámos ao castelo pelas carruagens conduzidas por thestrals e fomos para o salão nobre enquanto os novatos esperavam pela selecção. Nesse meio tempo Mary Macdonald, uma amiga nossa veio ter connosco. Aproveitei o tempo que faltava para a selecção começar e observei os rapazes da minha idade. Thomas Russel, da minha equipa, os Gryffindor, não era nem extremamente bonito nem feio, tinha um sentido de humor um pouco descontrolado e conseguia ser um chato de primeira. _Fora._ Nenhum dos outros Gryffindor poderia ser, uma vez que depois só restava Frank e os marotos. Eu queria era um tal maroto mas ele já não estava disponível… Despejei o meu raciocínio pelo ralo e voltei a tentar concentrar-me. Mais rapazes. William Parker dos Hufflepuff, um rapaz bonito mas demasiado egocêntrico para o meu gosto. _Esse também vai fora_. Jason Price, um Hufflepuff com um ar simpático mas que está sempre mal arranjado e dizem que cheira mal. Não me levem a mal, mas se vou escolher um namorado quero um que não me faça andar com uma mola no nariz. Seguinte, Matthew Roberts, é bonito, parece ser muito simpático e bem que podia ser um dos escolhidos! Agora, Amos Diggory, um rapaz dos Ravenclaw que parece ser um dos mais cobiçados logo a seguir a Sirius, James, Remus e Frank. Não me apetece andar com um clube de fãs a lançarem-me olhares maldosos e a fazer rasteiras de cada vez que desço as escadas, mas é uma boa hipótese.

Peguei num pergaminho e escrevi:

_**Plano A.N. (Arranjar Namorado)**_

_Thomas Russel_

_William Parker_

_Matthew Roberts_

_Jason Price_

_Amos Diggory_

Virei-me para ver quem era o ser inteligente que me tocava nas costas e dei de cara com Sirius.

-Lilyzinha, o que é isso que estás a fazer? – perguntou o ser inteligente.

Isto resultou em toda a gente olhar interrogativamente para mim e para o pergaminho que eu tinha em cima da mesa. Peguei nele consciente que tinha os olhares todos concentrados em cima de mim, meti-o na bolsa e disse:

-Sabem como é – clareei a garganta - Estava a escrever uma carta para a minha mãe.

-A escrever uma carta? Mal chegámos agora, o que poderás ter para lhe contar? – perguntou James, com sobrolho franzido.

-As mães são muito protectoras – pigarreei antes de inventar o resto de uma desculpa – E ela pediu-me para assim que chegasse lhe enviasse uma carta.

Eles continuaram desconfiados mas por fim acabaram por voltar a comer. Só Marlene, Alice e Mary ficaram a olhar para mim como quem diz "vais ter de me explicar isso mais tarde", sorri amarelo e tentei prestar atenção ao chapéu seleccionador que McGonagall tinha posto em cima de um banco.

Uma aba abriu-se e ele começou a cantar.

_O céu negro tempestuoso_

_E os tempos de destruição_

_Tornam cada vez mais perigoso_

_Viver nesta nação_

_Este sábio e velho chapéu_

_Tem apenas um desejo_

_Que nos tornemos um só_

_E que todos juntos possamos triunfar_

_Contra o mal que há-de chegar_

_Em quatro equipas serão divididos_

_Gryffindor se possuis coragem e ousadia_

_E consideras a amizade o maior valor_

_Ravenclaw se presas a inteligência,_

_E queres chegar à excelência_

_Slytherin se para chegares ao que queres_

_Fazes tudo o que puderes_

_E finalmente Hufflepuff para quem ama_

_A todos sábia e igualmente_

_Em quatro equipas sereis divididos_

_Mas só ganhareis se estiverdes unidos._

Depois da canção terminar o chapéu voltou a calar-se e McGonagall começou a chamar os nomes para a selecção.

Ainda estava a pensar no que o chapéu puído tinha dito. A tragédia e maus tempos vão chegar. Será que ele fala de Voldemort? Dizem que tem vindo a ficar com mais poder e que anda a tramar alguma. Provavelmente esse rumor chegou ao chapéu, mas ele quer que estejamos unidos sobre que circunstâncias for? Com os Slytherin? Só com muito esforço, mesmo…

-Vocês ouviram o que o chapéu disse? – perguntou Remus.

-Claro que ouvimos, Moons, não somos surdos – respondeu James.

A sua namoradinha deu uma gargalhada e ele olhou para o lado, e deu-lhe um selinho. A cena não comovente meteu-me tanto nojo que me virei para o outro lado e fiz caretas a fingir que vomitava para Frank, Mary e Alice que tentaram conter o riso. Não era segredo nenhum que eu detestava aquela menina, o que eles não sabiam era porquê, apesar de eu possivelmente achar que começavam a desconfiar.

James riu e disse:

-Algum problema, Lily?

-Não, nada. – fingi que não se passava nada mas ele percebeu. Que pena! – De que é que vocês estavam a falar, mesmo?

-Eu estava a dizer antes de me interromperem, que o chapéu disse que este ano, apesar de estarmos divididos em equipas temos de nos unir porque algo mau vem a caminho. – Óptimo, parece que ele percebeu o mesmo que eu.

-Sim, e devia estar a referir-se ao Voldemort. – disse Mary.

-O quê? – reclamou Lene – Nunca me vou poder juntar aos Slytherin! Eles detestam-nos!

-Não tanto como nós a eles – contrapôs Sirius, com um sorriso de deboche.

-E todos sabem que eles são os maiores apoiantes do Quem-Nós-Sabemos – comentou Frank, enquanto Alice olhava para a selecção que ainda decorria.

Esta acabou após McGonagall chamar Watson, Nick que foi seleccionado para os Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore levantou-se e disse:

-Árvore, chuva, pena e bombom. Agora podemos comer. – e voltou a sentar-se.

-Parece que o nosso querido director voltou das férias ainda mais maluco do que já era – disse Lene.

Eu sorri involuntariamente ao imaginar Albus Dumbledore de calções de banho deitado numa espreguiçadeira num praia tropical do Hawai com a sua barba prateada a brilhar ao sol. Ri ainda mais quando o imaginei a fazer surf. Eu sou hilariante, ahaha.

-Loucura ainda não é crime, então podes continuar a sorrir estupidamente mas quero avisar-te que St. Mungus tem um óptimo hospício. – comentário do Sirius, obviamente.

-Six, não digas nada que isso serve também para ti – resmunguei.

Peter comia feito um louco, James e a outra estavam numa cena muito romântica (ele pegava no garfo e punha-lhe a comida na boca e vice-versa) que me fez revirar o estômago e querer bater nela. Para além de obviamente ficar enojada e parar de comer. Mesmo que algum dia, eventualmente, eu fosse namorada dele (é melhor eu encarar a realidade. Isso nunca vai acontecer) não faria estas figurinhas.

Ri muito quando Sirius os viu a fazerem isso e começou a encher o saco ao amigo. Os outros estavam a ter uma conversa que nem fiz questão em ouvir.

O jantar terminou rapidamente e Dumbledore fez o seu discurso de inicio de ano em que disse quase as mesmas coisas que no ano passado, e à dois anos. Só mencionou que Voldemort estava a ficar mais forte e que uma forma dele ganhar poder era fazer, digamos 'amiguinhos' cá dentro. O que ele fez foi reforçar o que o chapéu disse. Não sei porque é que quase toda a gente ficou histérica quando ouviu isto. Quero dizer, em que mundo vivem eles? Até eu que durante as férias vou para casa de muggles sabia das notícias. Sinceramente acho que com pessoas com esta capacidade de raciocínio o mundo não anda para a frente.

Eu e James conduzimos os novos alunos para a torre dos Gryffindor. Ah, esqueci-me de dizer. Este ano vou passar mais tempo com James porque somos os dois delegados dos alunos. Isso é óptimo (não para o meu plano,…) mas não consigo perceber onde estava o director com a cabeça quando nomeou James e não Remus. Deve ter sido para o libertar de um cargo por causa da lua cheia.

Como eu estava a dizer, conduzimos os novos alunos para a torre dos Gryffindor (eles estavam tão excitados que quase faziam xixi nas cuecas! Ok, exagero meu.) e depois de desejar boa noite a todos, eu e as meninas subimos para o nosso dormitório que este ano tinha uma placa que dizia '7ºano'. Entrei a correr e mandei-me para cima da minha caminha de dossel. O meu malão e a minha coruja já lá estavam à minha espera. Arranjei-me para dormir e assim que ia entrar na cama Lene grita:

-_Levicorpus_ – eu fui levantada pelo tornozelo até bater no tecto. Lancei um olhar ameaçador a Lene mas ela encolheu os ombros e continuou. – Não me lances esse olhar que eu não tenho medo de ti.

Fiquei à espera que ela se decidisse a soltar-me no chão mas parece que a minha amiguinha estava mais concentrada em explodir às gargalhadas. Bufei e cruzei os braços. As outras minhas duas pseudo-amigas apenas lançaram um olhar divertido a Lene e continuaram a preparar-se para ir dormir como se nada fosse.

Finalmente Lene decidiu-se a soltar-me e eu subi para cima da minha cama, onde lhe dei as costas. Tinha decidido ficar zangada com ela até ela me pedir desculpa e dizer o porquê da brincadeira.

-Mais devagar, mocinha – adivinhem quem disse isso? Um biscoito para quem pensou Lene. Eu poderia chamá-la de 'inferno pessoal' – Ainda vais ter de nos explicar o que foi aquela cena da carta para a tua mãe.

Sorri inocentemente e tentei, mesmo sabendo que não tinha qualquer hipótese:

-Foi mesmo uma carta para a minha mãe, até te mostrava mas já a enviei.

-E então porque é que a tua coruja está aqui? – perguntou Alice.

Nota mental: Matar a Alice ou pelo menos ensiná-la a não ser tão ingénua.

-Está aqui porque eu mandei por uma coruja da escola. Jim estava muito cansado por vos ter mandado todas aquelas cartas no Verão. – que desculpa mais esfarrapada. Pena que eu nunca soube mentir.

-Muito bem, passas por hoje mas amanhã quero saber do que se passa – disse Lene, com um olhar desconfiado.

Meti-me dentro dos lençóis e fechei as cortinas depois de lhes desejar uma boa noite.

Parecia que eram quatro da manhã quando Mary, me acordou aos gritos.

-Lilyyyyyyyy! Acorda senão chegas atrasada!

Eu resmunguei e pus a cabeça na almofada. Como viu que eu não fazia intenção de me levantar roubou-ma. Ela podia fazer tudo mas não podia roubar a almofada! Era sagrada. Mary pode parecer tímida e caladinha mas é a pior de todas. Chamei mentalmente a Merlin todos os nomes que consegui imaginar àquela hora da manhã e como já estava acordada arrastei-me para a casa de banho. Cheguei ao quarto já vestida, vi que ainda eram sete horas da manhã e encarei Mary com uma raiva assassina.

-Posso saber porque me acordaste às seis e meia da manhã de uma segunda-feira?

-Ora, porque é o primeiro dia de aulas do nosso último ano e tínhamos de nos preparar psicologicamente. – disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Mary Macdonald, quando eu te puser as mãos em cima juro que te mato!

Pode parecer que eu sou uma psicopata assassina mas é só uma faceta. Juro.

Corremos feitas loucas pelo dormitório todo e pude concluir, com satisfação que apesar de não ter morto Mary conseguimos acordar a fofinha Melanie e a sua amiga Katherine. Mesmo assim isso não alterou muito o meu mau humor matinal que me fez descer as escadas para a sala comum com uma cara de raiva e sono misturados que afugentava qualquer um que se pusesse na minha frente.

-Quem morreu?

Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi quando pus cheguei ao pé dos rapazes. Olhei para Frank e respondi:

-Morreu o meu bom humor. E para que conste, estou de luto.

Eles riram-se. Porque é que tanto se riem de mim? Será que tenho cara de palhacinha?

-Pode ser que o pequeno almoço te ajude – interveio Mary, com um sorriso de deboche. Eu não digo que ela é a pior?

-Mary, nem uma palavra sobre isto. Tu sabes o que eu estava prestes a fazer contigo! – ela sorriu mas calou-se.

Fiquei extremamente espantada quando James desceu connosco para o salão Nobre em vez de ficar à espera do ser que ele chama namorada. Será que eles tinham brigado? Discutido? Quem sabe ele a tenha matado! Esqueçam, hoje ela estava bem vivinha no dormitório quando gritou connosco…

-James, o que aconteceu com o emplastro? – estava curiosa, aliás muito curiosa. Será que já não era necessário o meu plano maravilhoso?

-Ah, resolvi tomar o pequeno almoço com vocês para dar uns ares de mudança. – emburrei a cara outra vez e sentei-me na mesa ao lado de Lene e Alice.

-Hoje não escapas – sussurrou Alice, para que apenas eu, Lene e Mary ouvíssemos.

Boa, mais outra coisa para me preocupar! Óptimo!

Comi os meus ovos mexidos e o meu sumo de abóbora antes que o projecto de gente chegasse para não cuspir tudo na hora.

Remus foi ter com a professora McGonagall e trouxe-nos os horários. O ano passado tinha desistido de algumas disciplinas de modo que tinha um horário mais leve. A primeira aula era poções com os Slytherin com todos menos Peter que não tinha conseguido passar nos NPF's. Por falar em Peter, não o tenho visto por aqui! O que será que o rato anda a tramar? Não deu tempo para perguntar porque o demónio vinha na nossa direcção. Fugi dali e arrastei Frank comigo.

-Então, qual é o veredicto? – perguntei ainda a comer a minha torrada.

-Lily, come primeiro e fala depois, não percebi nada!

Ficámos em silêncio enquanto eu enfiava a torrada apressadamente na minha boca e a engolia.

-Qual é o veredicto? – perguntei novamente.

-De que raio estás a falar? – ele retribuiu a pergunta num tom confuso. Decidi adoptar outra táctica.

-Vi-te a olhar fixamente para Alice durante o pequeno almoço.

Ele corou fortemente e eu vi que a minha observação estava bem feita, ali havia qualquer coisa!

-Não sei do que estás a falar… - murmurou Frank, mas a sua cor avermelhada continuava a denunciá-lo.

-Frank, podes tentar mentir mas eu sei quando não dizes a verdade. – adoro quando tenho razão!

-E tu, Lily, o que se passa entre ti e o James? – Ok, essa foi bem colocada mas era extremamente e completamente desnecessária.

-Ok. Proponho um acordo: eu não digo a ninguém que tu gostas da Alice e tu não falas de mim e James.

-Combinado – e apertámos as mãos como se tivéssemos feito um contrato muito importante.

Parámos em frente à porta das masmorras à espera dos outros que tinham ficado muito para trás. Falámos de coisas banais como se aquele assunto, ou melhor, 'o' assunto não tivesse vindo à baila. Finalmente chegou a tropa toda (incluindo Melanie e Katherine), para quem mostrei uma cara de desgosto profundo e entrámos nas masmorras para mais uma aula de Poções.

Como sempre Slughorn deu-me pontos por a minha poção ser a melhor e do outro lado da sala pude ver Snape vermelho como um tomate a sibilar as palavras imperdoáveis 'sangue de lama'. Já ouviram dizer que bocas vindas de baixo não me atingem? Foi isso que aconteceu. Como o Ranhoso – Seboso já está mais reles que lixo e fica bem abaixo de mim virei-lhe as costas sem dar importância alguma ao ocorrido.

As aulas da manhã passaram-se rápido, assim como a hora do almoço, em que para me livrar do vermezinho que vive colado ao James decidi comer nas cozinhas. As minhas melhores amigas apanharam-me pelo caminho e levaram para uma sala vazia. Ainda gritei por socorro mas parece que uma garota ruiva com cara de pânico que é agarrada por outras três não é nada de incomum e pelo corredor onde passámos (volto a repetir que eu fui obrigada, de muito má vontade) as pessoas encolhiam os ombros e continuavam a andar sem qualquer solidariedade para com a moça que iria ser torturada.

Lene e Alice puseram-me numa cadeira e eu olhei-lhes, com um humor péssimo enquanto Mary trancava a porta de modo a eu não poder fugir.

-E agora Lily, vais-nos contar?

-E se eu não quiser? – contrapus, muito confiante.

-Nós temos os nossos meios para descobrir as coisas – disse Lene, com um sorriso malicioso ao mesmo tempo que tirava um frasco com um líquido transparente da mochila.

-Isso não é… - eu ia continuar a falar mas Alice querida cortou-me a palavra.

-É veritaserum, sim Lily!

-Como é que conseguiram? – perguntei eu, atónita.

-Temos uns provedores de material maroto. – disse Mary, que ainda estava na porta.

Eu mato-os assim que sair daqui!

-Vais contar ou eu tenho de te pôr a beber isto? – perguntou Lene.

-Ok, eu conto, mas não é por terem pedido com jeitinho. – resmunguei.

Abri a mochila e tirei do estojo o tal papel.

-Eu arranjei um plano, o plano _'A.N.'_ que quer dizer _'Arranjar Namorado'_. E esse papelinho é a lista dos rapazes disponíveis de que eu me lembrei ontem. – esperei que elas se começassem a rir.

-Que óptima ideia – comentou Alice. – Quem sabe eu também possa participar! – ela disse isso com os olhos a brilhar.

-Podemos ajudar, por favor? Adoro essas coisas todas de planos e quem sabe ainda podemos fazer de agentes secretos! – isso foi a reacção de Mary. As minhas amigas são totalmente loucas. Quem não sabe que o diga. Eu era normal, até as conhecer. Agora a loucura tornou-se parte de mim e o mais incrível é que me sinto orgulhosa disso.

-Menos, Mary. Não vai haver agentes secretos – eu ria enquanto dizia isto.

-Ohh… - ela lamentou-se.

Só Lene ainda não tinha dito nada. Olhei para ela, que tinha um sorriso malicioso. Fiquei com medo, muito medo.

-E posso ver o pergaminho? – ela perguntou.

Eu não percebi do que ela estava a falar.

-O quê?

Ela suspirou e disse:

-Lily, o pergaminho da lista!

-Ahh, esse. – ainda o tinha na mão. -Toma.

Ela leu e riu-se. As outras duas chegaram perto dela para poderem também ler os nomes.

-E aqui não está James Potter – comentou ela.

-Claro que não está, eu não saio com caras comprometidos. – resmunguei eu, apesar de sentir um enorme desgosto interno e externo (aposto que dava para perceber a desilusão na minha cara).

-Acho que teremos um novo plano para nos entretermos – disse a morena antes de sairmos da sala.

As minhas amigas são malucas, eu sei, que se há-de fazer. Maníacas, umas psicopatas loucas mas são as minhas melhores amigas. Como elas dizem às vezes "Eu sou louca e orgulho-me disso".

* * *

_N/A: Eu acho sinceramente que a minha canção do chapéu ficou muito aquém. Nunca tive jeito para poemas e etcs... Mas acho que em geral até foi bom, não?_

_Só me resta pedir os mesmos reviews de sempre._

_Não sei ainda quando vou postar porque a fic não está terminada mas peço que tenham paciência._

_Beijinhos ^.^_


	3. Pensamentos e ideias

_**N/A:**_

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**-Alexia: Oh, um comentário tão grande *estou muito feliz ahhh*! Fico muito contente que estejas a gostar da Fic, estava com medo que não fosse boa o bastante. Já fui à caça dos erros, espero que não me tenha escapado nenhum, muahah. Uma compatriota? Oh, boa! Alguém português! Hum, talvez vá complicar, sim... Só tenho de ter uma ideia mirabolante o.O Beijinhos =D**_

_**-Andro-no-hana: Tenho que agradecer muito pelos comentários não só nesta fic mas também em 'E viveram felizes para sempre'. Um obrigado do fundo do coraçãão! Nova capítulo, espero que gostes. Beijinhos =P**_

_**P.S.: Os personagens são de J.K. Rowling, com apenas pequenas excepções.**_

_**Avisos é lá no fundo, portanto...**_

**BOA LEITURA :)**

**

* * *

**

**_Upside Down_**

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Pensamentos e ideias**

As minhas amigas saíram visivelmente mais contentes depois de me terem torturado mortalmente para extorquirem as informações. Aposto que as mentes complexas delas já estavam a trabalhar rapidamente para fazer do meu simples plano uma coisa espalhafatosa e, definitivamente não secreta.

Suspirei e elas olharam interrogativamente para mim. Não liguei e continuei a dirigir-me para os campos, para a próxima aula que era Cuidados com as Criaturas. Chegámos lá e passado alguns minutos o professor começou a explicar que hoje teríamos de montar hipogrifos. Já tínhamos feito isso num ano qualquer mas não deixou de ser muito divertido. A ideia era entrar no cercado, dirigirmo-nos a um hipogrifo, fazer-lhe uma pequena vénia e olhá-lo nos olhos. Se ele também fizesse uma vénia poderíamos acariciá-lo e montá-lo. Uma tímida Mary (muito diferente da que eu conheço) andou devagarinho até um hipogrifo de penas e pêlos amarelos. Fez-lhe uma vénia, e olhou-o nos olhos. Pareceu passar um tempo enorme até que finalmente ele dobrou os joelhos (não sei se hipogrifos têm joelhos) e ela lhe fez uma festa perto do bico. Alice foi chamada pelo professor e fez uma vénia a Mickey (Merlin, será que eles roubaram o nome ao Walt Disney?) e logo depois de um olhar, o hipogrifo fez uma vénia e ela montou. A rapidez foi tanta que pensei até que Alice tinha feito bluff. Será que é possível fazer bluff com hipogrifos? Tecnicamente não… Na verdade isto não interessa! Depois foram Remus e Frank que fizeram tudo na perfeição, seguidos de James que também foi perfeito, tão perfeito que eu só conseguia pensar em como ele ficava bonito com o cabelo a ondular ao vento enquanto voava. Só depois de mais alguns dez segundos a olhar para ele com a boca aberta (sorte que não me babei…) percebi que o professor já me tinha chamado várias vezes.

-Então, a sonhar acordada, Lil? – perguntou Sirius, a meio de um ataque de riso.

-Cala a boca, cachorro. – resmunguei de lado enquanto passava para dentro da cerca. Pude vislumbrar ainda Lene a rir-se, juntamente com Mary e Frank.

Acho que estive razoavelmente bem. Depois foi a vez de Lucius Malfoy que fez uma vénia, olhou o hipogrifo mas este lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, virou costas e literalmente deu-lhe o rabo. Com o susto Malfoy deu um passo atrás, escorregou e caiu numa poça de lama, causando a risada geral. Pior ainda foi quando a noiva dele, Narcissa o tentou ajudar a levantar-se e acabou por cair também.

-É ali que a escumalha deve estar. Finalmente de volta às origens – James piscou-me o olho, fazendo-me rir ainda mais.

Lene foi chamada e depois de descer do animal deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha (hipogrifos com bochechas?). O animal pareceu corar, claro se é que é possível e enrolou a cauda. Eu não conseguir evitar olhar para o Six com um ar malicioso e comentar:

-Sirius, é melhor que te despaches, já tens concorrência à altura – comecei a rir muito mesmo, a gozar com ele enquanto este me lançava um olhar irritado mas com um sorriso irónico. Caminhou para o cercado com um porte como se fosse gente grande (arrancando várias vaias dos Slytherin) e dirigiu-se a um hipogrifo com penas pretas. Fez-lhe uma vénia e olhou-o nos olhos mas o animal nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de o olhar também, virou-se e afastou-se para o outro lado da cerca. Toda a gente explodiu em risadas enquanto ele esboçava um ar desconsolado. Veio novamente ter connosco que esperávamos por ele, enquanto ignorava o professor que lhe dizia:

-Peço desculpa, mas o Poweldon estava cansado e com fome. Talvez noutro dia possa experimentar novamente.

Alice riu e disse-lhe:

-O coitadinho sabe o que lhe faz mal…

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e de raiva e ela escondeu-se atrás de Frank. Foi um enorme grupo com Sirius ainda caminhando altivamente que entrou pelas portas principais do castelo e encontrou Peter Pettigrew com um ar tresloucado e a tremer.

-Peter, o que se passa? – perguntei eu, rapidamente antes que os outros notassem que ele estava ali.

-Nada, nada – respondeu ele a olhar para o chão.

-Tens a certeza que estás bem? – perguntou Mary, desta vez.

-Não se ralem comigo, eu estou óptimo.

Os marotos franziram a sobrancelha, olhando o amigo com cepticismo mas acabaram por dizer para ele vir connosco para o salão para jogar Snap Explosivo. Apesar de querer estar no sofá ao pé da lareira a jogar Snap com Sirius, James e Peter, sabia que teria de ficar na mesa com os outros a fazer os trabalhos de casa que eram imensos.

Depois de não ter adiantado muita coisa dos trabalhos por ter ficado a admirar James (URGÊNCIA IMEDIATA! PRECISO DO PLANO 'AN' E RAPIDAMENTE) fechei os livros, e sem dizer nada sai pelo retrato da Dama Gorda. A minha ideia era ir para o telhado de Hogwarts. Pode parecer uma ideia estúpida, ridícula e extremamente perigosa mas o sítio onde estava a planear ir era lindo e ajudava-me a pensar. Fui aos vestiários do estádio de Quidditch e peguei numa vassoura qualquer do armário. Pressionei os pés no chão e levantei voo. Já estava com saudades de voar e de sentir a brisa a passar pelos meus cabelos. A minha vassoura esteve as férias todas debaixo da cama porque seria um pouquinho estranho se um muggle eventualmente avistasse alguém a voar nela. Depois de matar as saudades pousei no telhado da torre Norte. Dali via-se a floresta negra, o lago com alguns alunos a verem a lula gigante desaparecer e aparecer novamente e o pôr-do-sol que iluminava a linha do horizonte. Sentei-me no telhado e olhei para os miúdos que estavam ao pé do lago, pareciam tão felizes…. Melhores que eu e os meus dramas exagerados (ou talvez não…)

**Problema #1: Gosto de JAMES POTTER.**

Isto de certa forma já não é nenhum problema. Há um ano quando me vi apaixonada por ele fiz um escândalo mas foi porque estive demasiado cega para perceber como ele era realmente. Pensei que sabia ver como eram as pessoas e achei mesmo que a opinião que tinha sobre ele era a correcta, definitivamente não devo julgar a personalidade dos outros. Mas essa não é a minha preocupação. Isso já está bem assumido, pelo menos para mim. Ninguém mais sabe.

Portanto isto não seria problema algum se ele não estivesse apaixonado por outra pessoa.

**Problema #2: Esse total idiota por quem me apaixonei namora com a Melanie Smith, minha colega de dormitório e minha inimiga desde que pôs um pé em Hogwarts.**

Lá está o grande problema. Ele namora com aquela anormal, fingida, metida, psicótica, louca, histérica, sonsa, hipócrita… Poderia chamar-lhe todos os insultos que podem existir que nunca chegaria para ela! Se eu pudesse e não fosse expulsa arrancava-lhe o cabelo à chapada. Não acredito que ele namora com a coisa depois do que ela me fez! Esse verme andante fez toda a gente ficar contra mim no segundo ano, até as minhas melhores amigas. James disse que ela mudou mas eu não acredito. Se ela foi assim, será sempre. E foi por essa razão que quando ele me disse que a namorava deixei de lhe falar durante o que me pareceu umas longas duas semanas. É claro que Lene, Mary, Alice e até Sirius, Frank e Remus faziam comentários como se eu tivesse ciúmes da nojenta, como se James fosse o meu mais recente amor platónico… Eu não demonstrava assim tanto mas nessa altura já gostava dele. Voltei a falar com o rapaz porque duas semanas sem a sua presença tinham-se tornado insuportáveis e já nem as minhas amigas conseguiam aguentar o meu humor.

Agora, será que se James Potter não tivesse namorado com ela eu teria avançado?

Merlin, creio que não. Logo, ele iria arranjar outra pessoa.

**Problema #3: Plano 'AN'**

Será que depois de sair com o escolhido me poderei apaixonar? Quero dizer, eu posso primeiro não sentir nada e depois vir eventualmente a gostar e gostar mais até que me apaixono? Será que sim? É que eu quero muito esquecer James. E não quero que depois o tal sofra. É mesmo bom que este plano dê resultado. Não quero morrer apaixonada por James sabendo que ele casou com a Melanie. E também não quero continuar a pensar nele a toda a hora, portanto isto tem que ir para a frente o mais rapidamente possível. Hoje vou falar com elas, lá no dormitório para me darem sugestões para que eu possa –

-Lily, podes dizer-me o que estás a fazer aqui?

Desequilibrei-me e por pouco não caia mas James segurou-me. Ele estava à minha frente com um ar zangado.

Como é que ele me descobriu? Este sítio era só mas só meu, nunca tinha cá levado ninguém. E ainda por cima tinha que ser ele? Suspirei e encostei a cara aos joelhos.

-Lily?

Ele não ia compreender… Ele ia rir muito na minha cara, isso sim!

-Eu estava a pensar. – murmurei, sentindo-me cansada.

-E para pensares tens que vir para aqui? – nessa altura ele tinha saído da vassoura e sentado ao meu lado.

-Sim, tenho…

Ele suspirou pesadamente e depois de algum tempo em silêncio disse:

-Lil, sabes que horas são?

Eu não lhe respondi. Estava a pensar na triste injustiça que Merlin me estava a fazer sofrer. Eu aqui a pensar em como esquecer James e ele aparece-me assim do nada. Poderia ter sido Frank, Sirius, Remus, qualquer um, mas não ele!

-São quase onze da noite!

Isto serviu para me acordar.

-O quê? – arregalei os olhos. – Já?

Ele não respondeu à minha pergunta.

-Trouxe-te isto. – e deu-me uns bolinhos que devia ter ido roubar à cozinha.

-Obrigado mas não tenho muita fome. – ele levantou a sobrancelha mas não refilou.

-Como é que soubeste que estava aqui?

-Eu tenho os meus meios – e pela primeira vez desde que chegou ali esboçou um sorriso, um sorriso que me fez arrepiar. Percebem porque quero que o plano comece rápido? Insultei-me mentalmente… – Prometes que não contas a ninguém?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Estava com os olhos postos nele. Como é que alguém poderia ser tão interessante? Eu parecia uma criancinha que recebe um brinquedo novo…

Ele tirou um pergaminho em branco do bolso e disse: 'Juro solenemente que vou fazer asneira' e nesse momento apareceram várias linhas que desenharam Hogwarts e com uns pontinhos com os nomes das pessoas que se mexiam consoante o sítio onde estavam. Consegui ver um pontinho que dizia Lily Evans e outro a dizer James Potter no telhado da torre onde estávamos.

-Um mapa? – exclamei, deslumbrada.

-Fomos nós que o fizemos – e estufou o peito, muito orgulhoso. – Eu, Remus, Sirius e Peter.

Murmurei um 'Uau' silencioso. Então é assim que eles conseguem fazer as marotices todas deles e nunca serem apanhados. Perguntei-me porque é que ele nunca me tinha mostrado… Certamente que até à pouco tempo teria dado alguns berros e mostrado à McGonagall. Está explicado!

Ele parecia contente com a minha reacção mas então voltou a ficar sério.

-Não sabes o quanto ficámos preocupados contigo. – disse ele – Nunca mais voltes a fazer isto! Estavas lá e depois tinhas desaparecido. E promete-me que não vens mais 'pensar' – ele disse isto com uma certa ironia – para aqui. É perigoso…

Suspirei, dei um sorriso e respondi:

-Não vos queria preocupar mas estavam tão entretidos que nem sequer pus a hipótese de vos distrair. Eu precisava de estar sozinha. E eu gosto de estar aqui! – olhei para ele e fiz beicinho.

-Pois, mas não queremos uma Lily na enfermaria toda partida aos bocados a tomar Skele-Groo.

Eca! Fiz uma careta e ele riu-se. Skele-Groo é o medicamento utilizado para fazer crescer os ossos. É nojento, sabe horrivelmente mal e a sensação de fazer crescer os ossos rapidamente é dolorosa.

-Ok, ganhaste…

Ele pôs o sorriso número 7 – eu sou o maior, deu-me um beijo na testa (que confesso ter revirado o meu estômago) e abraçou-me enquanto resmungava alguma coisa do género "Lily Marie Evans, tu tiras-me do sério. Maluca!". Eu ri perante as suas palavras e pus a língua de fora (num acto nada mas nada infantil. Sublinho NADA INFANTIL) e depois voltámos os dois para o campo de Quidditch onde guardamos as vassouras. Ele pegou novamente no mapa e foi verificando o caminho regularmente para não encontrar ninguém. Disse a senha à Dama Gorda (Cauda-de-chifre) e entrámos na sala comum.

Mal entrei Alice atirou-se para cima de mim a gritar 'Lily, estava tão preocupada!', Marlene perguntou onde é que eu tinha estado, Frank perguntou se estava tudo bem… Mas porque será que uma pessoa não pode estar sozinha um bocado?

-A Lily estava muito absorta do mundo exterior a pensar sentada no telhado da torre oeste.

-Ei, qual é o problema de ir lá para fora pensar? – perguntei eu, muito indignada.

-O problema é quando vais pensar para o telhado – frisou James.

-Exacto. Que eu saiba, minha adorada dama, podes pensar cá dentro ou sofres de alguma síndrome estranha que te afecta o cérebro se estás na sala comum? Talvez uma doença alienígena? – inquiriu Sirius com um ar sombrio.

-Pessoal, ele está bêbado? – perguntei eu.

Ele virou-me a cara com um ar indignado enquanto Remus respondia, divertido:

-Não, Lily, é uma das raras vezes em que está sóbrio. – Six revirou os olhos enquanto os outros se contorciam a rir – O problema é que o nosso infeliz Padfoot descobriu a televisão e passou demasiado tempo a ver ficção científica.

-O Sirius quis passar as férias todas a brincar aos astronautas e aos extraterrestres mas felizmente escapámo-nos – disse Peter que já se tinha refeito do que quer que tivesse acontecido hoje à tarde e comia uma barra de chocolate gigantesca.

-Mas vocês são capazes de parar? – refilou Sirius – Estávamos a falar da doida da Lil!

Eu matei-o com os olhos.

-Sim, Lil, qual foi a ideia de ires para o telhado? – perguntou Frank – Tens tendências suicidas ou andas de mal com a vida?

Eu não tenho tendências suicidas mas andar de mal com a vida… Bem, se o meu pequenino problema com James contar, então sim.

-Não, livra! Só fui pensar. Deviam experimentar às vezes.

Eles esboçaram um ar ofendido mas riram-se.

-Mas será que podemos saber o que a menina tanto pensava? – perguntou Lene.

Detesto mentir aos meus amigos mas naquele momento não podia dizer "na minha paixão por James, na chata da namorada dele e num plano para arranjar um namorado e o esquecer".

-Eu estava a pensar em como é o nosso último ano aqui. Como vou ter saudades de Hogwarts, de vocês, de acordar todas as manhãs com os gritos delas – sorri para as raparigas que retribuíram. – Como vou ter saudades de me chatearem por tudo e por nada e de se preocuparem comigo como se eu fosse uma menina mal comportada de cinco anos.

Eu não menti. Tanto assim. Eu realmente tinha pensado naquilo. Só não era o que estava a pensar na torre.

-Mas Lily – começou Frank – tu tens mesmo cinco anos – eu lancei-lhe um olhar acusador.

-E és uma menina muito mal comportada – continuou James com um grande sorriso. Eu olhei para ele e dei-lhe um soco no braço.

Ele soltou um 'Ai' e refilou comigo por lhe ter batido. Revirei os olhos enquanto Sirius dizia:

-Bom golpe de direita, ruiva. Ele estava a merecer. Talvez não,mas soube bem ver o Prongs a apanhar de uma rapariga.

James iniciou uma luta de azarações com Sirius e eu devido à minha vasta experiência em brigas daqueles dois resolvi retirar-me antes que sobrasse para mim. Desejei-lhes boa noite e subi para o dormitório. Lene, Alice e Mary subiram comigo enquanto Frank, Remus e Peter iam discretamente para o deles.

Vestimo-nos em silêncio mas depois chamei-as para a minha cama e coloquei as protecções necessárias para não se ouvir nem ver nada no dormitório.

-Muito bem, meninas, é agora que vai começar o plano AN – sussurrei mesmo sabendo que não se ouviria lá fora.

Elas lançaram uns risinhos histéricos que me fizeram revirar os olhos e exclamar "Merlin, porquê a mim?". Finalmente começámos a falar de rapazes que se encontravam disponíveis e a minha lista engordou um pouco.

-E dos Gryffindor? – perguntou Mary.

O Jam… Argh. Não. Sorri maliciosamente com uma ideia que me veio à cabeça.

-Ah, vejamos… Temos o Thomas Russel, o Peter, James… Aham, esqueçam esse! O Remus, o Sirius e o Frank. Talvez o Frank? Ele é bonito, querido, simpático e um verdadeiro amigo? – perguntei com um sorriso malandro ao mesmo tempo que rezava para que desse certo.

-O Frank não, ele é muito teu amigo Lily, não seria estranho? – disse Alice muito rapidamente e com um ar desesperado.

Ah-ah!

Comecei a dançar o macarena no meio da cama e elas ficaram a olhar para mim.

A Alice gosta do Frank!

A Alice gosta do Frank!

A Alice gosta do Frank!

A Alice –

-Lily? – perguntou ela.

A Alice gosta do –

Chega.

-Não foi nada! Ou poderia ser Sirius? Ele também é muito bonito, divertido, ouvi dizer que beija bem e seria uma óptima companhia.

Olhei à volta. Mary e Alice estavam com um ar indeciso mas Lene parecia apreensiva.

Bingo!

-O que se passa, Lene?

Ela despertou do transe e rapidamente respondeu:

-Nada!

-Não, o Six não, ele é demasiado maluco – resolvi deixar de brincar com ela. Lene respirou de alívio. Acho que nem Al nem Mary repararam.

-Mas tu és maluca, Lil – resmungou Alice com um sorriso sarcástico.

Só falta uma e se não me engano…

-Que piadinha, Alice. – ela encolheu os ombros. – Talvez seja melhor alguém mais calmo, como o Remus?

Mary empalideceu. Eu sou a maior, ora toma lá Cupido. Já foste!

-Não, não… Mathew ou Amos? – ser ou não ser eis a questão como diria Hamlet. A questão era Amos ou Mathew.

* * *

**_N/A: Eu sei, eu sei… Demasiado cliché, os parzinhos do costume. Ainda por cima sabe-se quem são desde o início. Eu bem queria deixar para a frente mas esta Lily é muito perspicaz (Lily: Oh-oh, pois sou :P) … Fazer o quê? Ah, mas vai haver muito enrolanço (palavra que acabei de inventar) aí no meio…_**

**_Próximo capítulo não sei quando, uma vez que não tenho um ritmo de postagem certo mas há-de aparecer cá! Prometo que não demoro muito!_**

**_Chegou a hora de pedir Reviews! É mais um ritual, então…_**

**_Reviews? Façam-me feliz *.*_**

**_Beijinhos _**


	4. Momentos

**_N/A: Obrigado pelos comentários, são vocês que me impelem a continuar a escrever :P_**

**_Alexia Black Potter: Ainda bem que gostaste =D. Sim, clichés estão em tudo e mesmo que eu me tente livrar deles, não é possível. Mas o que era de uma história sem cliché? Ui, claro que vai haver... Muita confusão! Também, com a vida de uma Lily maluca rodeada dos marotos e das amigas dela... Como poderiam ter um dia normal? o.O Obrigadooo pelo review =) Beijinhoos*_**

_**Luly ST. James: Muito obrigado pelo review! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da fic, mas ela não vai ficar por aqui... Não sei quantos capitulos vai ter mas ainda vao ser alguns... Gostas do português de portugal? Ainda bem! Eu também gosto muito de algumas expressões que vocês utilizam! Mais ou menos isso... Ela quer esquecer o James! E vai tentar arranjar um namorado. Beijinhoos***_

_**Bruh Prongs: Já passei pela tua, também mas ainda não a li toda... Acho que estou no capítulo 4... Vou ver se hoje tiro um tempinho para ler. Misteriosa? Talvez um bocadinho... A sério que gostaste^? Estou tãão feliz *.* Obrigadooooo e beijinhos***_

_**E aqui está o capítulo 3... Avisos só lá em baixo, por isso acompanhem a vida desta adolescente louca o.O**_

* * *

_**Upside Down**_

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Momentos **

O dia seguinte amanheceu docemente e eu acordei com uma tranquilidade que já não sentia há muito. Sai da cama ainda as outras dormiam e pensei seriamente em acordar Mary para lhe mostrar que não tem assim tanta piada obrigar as pessoas a levantarem-se de madrugada. Apesar disso e da vontade que senti de lançar um balde de água a Melanie, vesti-me rapidamente e desci para a Sala comum.

Como é óbvio àquelas horas da manhã não havia um único ser de pé por isso resolvi ficar sentada numa mesa a tentar começar os trabalhos que deveria ter feito ontem. Eu sei, uma cena triste, deprimente até, acordar tão cedo e resolver fazer tarefas atrasadas mas hoje como disse estava a sentir-me calma. Não sei porque isso me fez ficar a fazer trabalhos de casa mas quando elas desceram estava a acabar de escrever a última palavra da redacção de poções.

-O mundo deve estar a acabar – comentou Lene depois de espreitar o que eu tinha estado a fazer.

-Porquê? – perguntei enquanto arrumava os pergaminhos e os livros no meu saco.

-Ora, Lily Evans a fazer os trabalhos de casa numa madrugada de terça-feira.

Concordei com a cabeça.

-Sim, o mundo deve estar mesmo a acabar. – e depois deste nosso diálogo que equivaleu a um "Bom dia, amiga! Dormiste bem?", eu e as raparigas dirigimo-nos para o salão Nobre.

Comi devagarinho e estava prestes a levantar-me quando chega o resto da tropa toda.

-Mas que falta de respeito, não esperaram pelo macho-men? – perguntou Six.

-Não, Sirius, hoje temos mais que fazer – e saímos pela porta deixando Rem, Sirius, Frank e Peter abobados.

Entrámos na sala de encantamentos que de momento ainda se encontrava vazia. Olhei para as minhas três sorridentes amigas e lembrei-me do meu golpe de génio da noite anterior. Não podia ter a certeza completa sobre as suas obsessivas paixões obscuras mas havia de descobrir. Contudo, sempre poderia dar uma ajudinha ao destino. Entretanto iria divertir-me com o meu plano malévolo.

-Então, que perguntas escolheste? – perguntou Mary.

-Ahm, só algumas coisas básicas… E vocês? – perguntei.

-Coisas importantes – disse Lene, contente demais para o meu gosto.

-Mãos à obra – disse eu e começámos imediatamente a ler o que tínhamos escrito.

No final de tudo escrevi num pergaminho aquelas que tinha concordado em enviar aos rapazes. A ideia mirabolante das perguntas tinha sido de Alice e as outras duas concordaram, por isso não tive como dizer não.

Li a lista e revirei os olhos nalgumas delas que eram particularmente estúpidas.

_És solteiro, estás apaixonado por alguém ou estás livre?_

Esta pergunta foi obviamente colocada por mim. Não quero cá confusões com namoradas ciumentas e relações estranhas.

_Quais são os teus hobbies e favoritos?_

A minha segunda questão. Seria mais fácil sair com alguém que tivesse as mesmas preferências que eu, acho.

_Gostas de chocolate?_

Confesso que esta também não é normal mas eu não posso namorar alguém que sobrevive sem chocolate. É natural que queria saber!

_Cuecas ou boxers?_

Foi contra a minha vontade que coloquei esta pergunta. Só poderia ser de Lene, óbvio. Ela diz que rapaz com cueca não é rapaz… Manias! Não sei o que a roupa interior interfere com a personalidade de alguém.

_O que és capaz de fazer pela rapariga que amas?_

Escusado será dizer que foi ideia da Alice. Ela é uma romântica incurável.

_Estás disposto a uma relação séria?_

Outra pergunta minha.

_O que é que comes ao pequeno-almoço?_

Esta foi muito estranha. Eu olhei interrogativamente para Mary mas ela só disse "O que é? Não me lembrava de nada." e eu ri-me.

No final ficou qualquer coisa do género:

"_Caro Sr. (espaço para escrever o nome)_

_É meu prazer informá-lo de que foi meticulosamente seleccionado entre a densa população de Hogwarts para sair com uma rapariga escolhida pelo novo programa de encontros da escola. A fim de ser o finalista terá de preencher o formulário enviado em anexo para que os requisitos possam ser analisados._

_Mais tarde daremos novas instruções e pistas sobre o que fazer a seguir._

_Sem mais nenhum assunto a tratar,_

_Cupido, o deus do amor."_

A carta ficou linda! Fartei-me de rir. Copiei-a para alguns pergaminhos e fui ao corujal. Peguei em Jim e atei os pergaminhos à pata. Afaguei-lhe o bico e ela voou para o outro lado de Hogwarts.

Acabava de tocar para o segundo tempo da manhã quando aparece Severus à minha frente. Eu desviei-me mas ele não me deixou passar. Suspirei e tirei a varinha do bolso.

-Sinto muito, Snape, mas se não sais da frente vou ter de te azarar. – disse eu.

-Aprendeste com os teus novos amigos? – perguntou com um sorriso mesquinho. – Não te preocupes, só quero falar contigo.

-Diz o que tens a dizer. Rápido. Tenho de ir para a aula.

-Porque é que andas com o presumido do Potter e os amigos? – perguntou com a voz embargada pela raiva.

-É isso que tens para me dizer? Sinceramente Snape, pensei que fosses mais inteligente. Eu ando com eles porque são meus amigos mas presumo que não consigas compreender o que isso seja.

-Amigos? Ele é um prepotente. Não presta. – retorquiu ele.

-Temos opiniões diferentes sobre quem não presta. E creio que não preciso de ter esta conversa contigo, não te devo satisfações da minha vida.

Fazia questão de me ir embora mas ele continuou a falar e eu parei para olhá-lo de frente.

-Lily, eu quero que me perdoes por te ter chamado sangue de lama e –

-Era esse o verdadeiro motivo da conversa? Para a próxima vez deixa de enrolar. Já sabes quais vão ser as minhas palavras. Primeiro: para ti nunca mais me vou chamar Lily. É Evans. Segundo: sangue de lama é o que tu chamas a todos os que são como eu. Será que realmente te arrependes do que fizeste? Terceiro: eu já não te conheço Snape. Já não és o Sev, o meu amigo. Mudaste e eu já me cansei de todas as oportunidades que te dei. Passa bem. – despejei, furiosa. E eu que pensei que este ano ele não me ia chatear. Realmente era pedir muito!

-Não, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem assim! – gritou ele, enquanto corria atrás de mim.

-Ranhoso larga-me. – ele tinha-me agarrado pelo braço e encostado à parede.

-Eu sinto muito. – suspirou ele.

-Eu sinto mais – lancei-lhe um _Petrificus Tottalus_ e fugi pelo corredor fora enquanto ele caia para trás no chão.

Corri para a sala de Transfiguração e tentei entrar despercebida mas como é óbvio fui apanhada por McGonagall que me deu uma valente reprimenda por uma delegada dos alunos ter chegado dez minutos atrasada à primeira aula do período. Eu esforcei-me imenso para me manter séria mas a cara de gozo de Six e as caretas de James estavam a meter tanta piada que acabei por lançar uma gargalhada.

A aula acabou e eu sai de lá com trabalho de casa extra por causa das gracinhas dos meus queridos amiguinhos. Atirei-me para cima dos dois anormais e fiz-lhes uma amona. Antes deles se recomporem tirei a minha mochila das costas e mandei-a para James, que a apanhou com um ar confuso e pus-me às cavalitas de Six que remungou muito porque eu tinha engordado imenso nas férias e blablabla…

Fui às cavalitas dele até chegar ao salão Nobre enquanto me ria das caretas de dor que ele fazia. Quando cheguei sentei-me prontamente na mesa e comecei a atacar a comida. A certa altura Melanie chegou perto de nós e roubou James para perto dos amigos dela. Eu suspirei e continuei a comer a minha torta de abóbora como se não fosse nada. A hora de almoço passou entre muitas crises de riso e fui para a aula de DCMN (Defesa Contra Magia Negra) bem mais contente.

Sentei-me numa das carteiras ao lado de Alice e tentei tirar os meus pergaminhos da minha mochila mas não obtive grande resultado já que esta ainda estava com James. Esperei pacientemente que ele chegasse mas a aula começou e acabou e nada do espertinho aparecer. Estava muito irritada. Por uma estranha coincidência nenhum dos seres vivos a que chamo amigos tinha um pergaminho a mais que me pudesse emprestar. Por causa disso não tirei quaisquer apontamentos e teria que os pedir mais tarde a Remus, o que me tiraria o pouco tempo livre que tinha.

Assim que acabou a aula decidi procurá-lo pelo castelo. Investiguei nos campos, perto do lago, nalgumas das salas de aula e na sala comum. Já estava para ir exigir ao Six e ao Rem aquele mapa que eles criaram quando ouvi uns barulhos numa sala qualquer. Normalmente não sou dessas pessoas que vai espreitar o que os outros andam a fazer mas não sei porque entrei na tal sala. O que vi deixou-me mal. Mesmo mal. James e Melanie estavam a beijar-se, de tal forma enrolados que não sabia onde começava um e acabava o outro. Se tivesse qualquer coisa nas mãos provavelmente tinha deixado cair ao chão mas como não era esse o caso corri dali o mais rapidamente possível.

Não reparei para onde estava a ir, só sei que a certa altura estava cansada, doíam-me os músculos todos e cada parte do corpo, principalmente o coração. Sem sequer pensar no que fazia deixei-me cair no chão. Não sei porque fiquei tão perturbada com aquilo que vi. Eles eram namorados, é claro que faziam esse tipo de coisas só que não estava à espera de os encontrar assim àquelas horas do dia numa sala deserta. Não esperava que James se baldasse às aulas para estar com a sanguessuga. Dado o meu estado de dormência é-me impossível lembrar de quando adormeci mas recordo-me de despejar as emoções enquanto as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto.

Despertei vagamente depois de uns sonhos estranhos e confusos onde corria sem parar e depois caia no vazio. Lentamente semicerrei os olhos e vislumbrei um tecto branco. Franzi o sobrolho ao pensar que o tecto do meu dormitório não era branco e só depois é que me lembrei de que não tinha ido para lá. Entrei em pânico de tal forma que me sentei rapidamente e me pus a olhar para todos os lados para tentar perceber onde estava.

-Calma Lily, está tudo bem – disse alguém que estava ao meu lado direito.

Virei-me para a voz e pude reconhecer a face do Frank. Mas que raio fazia ele ali? Só depois é que olhei em volta para as prateleiras cheias de remédios, paredes e camas brancas e pude constatar que estava na enfermaria.

A pergunta que martelava na minha mente era como é que eu tinha chegado lá. Ontem ou anteontem ou no triste dia em que encontrei o James e a Melanie muito entretidos fugi para um sítio algures mas tenho a certeza que não foi a enfermaria. Teria reparado se assim fosse. Se calhar tenho poderes desconhecidos que me teleportaram para lá. Que coisa mais estúpida, eu não tenho remédio. Ainda nem sequer começaram as aulas para aparatar.

Senti qualquer coisa na minha cabeça que me fez deitar novamente na cama. Estava a sentir-me com tonturas e começava a estar com calor.

-Madame Pomfrey, ela já acordou – disse Marlene.

-Muito bem, afastem-se. – ela começou a medir-me a temperatura e a fazer um exame geral.

Depois disso foi buscar um dos inúmeros frascos a uma das prateleiras e deu-me uma colherada do conteúdo. O remédio era amargo e sabia imensamente mal mas nem sequer tive oportunidade de protestar porque acabei por adormecer.

Acordei com a claridade que vinha das janelas e num turbilhão vieram as minhas recordações. Queria saber porque estava na enfermaria. Eu não estava doente, não tinha nada porque é que me obrigaram a ficar ali e a tomar aquele estúpido remédio?

Sai da cama silenciosamente para me tentar escapulir da enfermeira mas esta apanhou-me quando estava quase a sair pela porta. Sorri amarelo com o olhar severo dela e voltei para a cama.

-Madame Pomfrey, porque é que estou na enfermaria?

-Porque ficaste doente, querida. Quando te trouxeram estavas encharcada e com febre alta.

Como é que eu fiquei encharcada? Não em lembro de ter entrado no lago…

-Quem é que me trouxe? – perguntei.

-Foram os teus amigos. – disse ela como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

Esperei um segundo enquanto ela tratava de outra pessoa que estava deitada numa cama em frente à minha e perguntei:

-Posso sair?

-Sim, podes mas se tiveres alguma recaída volta cá imediatamente.

Eu vesti-me atrás da cortina que escondia a minha cama e pude finalmente ir-me embora daquele sítio. Dado o silêncio do castelo e as poucas pessoas que andavam por lá estava a meio das aulas. Não querendo entrar a meio do tempo fui para a sala comum e depois para o dormitório.

Deitei-me na cama de bruços e só depois reparei em Jim, à minha frente com cartas na pata. Dei-lhe um abraço e tirei-lhe os pergaminhos deixando-o em cima da minha cama a olhar para mim atentamente.

O primeiro era de John McCollin.

"_Isto é algum tipo de brincadeira? Sinceramente não achei muita piada. Sê mais criativo ou criativa da próxima vez."_

Nem toda a gente teria de levar isto a sério. Eu também não saberia o que iria pensar se me mandassem uma carta assim. Só espero que os outros tenham escrito algo mais simpático.

O segundo de um Ravenclaw qualquer.

"_1. Estou disponível._

_2. Gosto de estudar e passo muito tempo na biblioteca. Participo em muitos clubes extracurriculares de Hogwarts. Não pratico Quidditch e acho um desporto demasiado perigoso e arriscado por isso só pratico desportos de cérebro, como costumo chamar. Pretendo vir a ser um prestigiado funcionário do ministério da Magia._

_3. Nem por isso. Faz-me alergia._

_4. Recuso-me a responder._

_5. Sou capaz de ser romântico, se é isso que querem saber._

_6. Sim._

_7. Cereais no leite e torradas._

_Será que chega?"_

Eu risquei o nome da minha lista. Demasiado fanático por estudos, não gosta de Quidditch e ainda tem alergia ao chocolate. Parece-me que não ia ter tempo para mim com esses tais clubes.

Abri a terceira carta.

"_Desculpa. Obrigado pela oportunidade que me deste mas eu já tenho namorada e estamos muito felizes. De qualquer forma se estiveres à procura de amigos não me importo. Beijinhos."_

Decidi que iria falar com este rapaz, mesmo que não fosse para ser meu namorado daria um óptimo amigo.

Por fim a carta de Amos.

"_1. Estou sozinho._

_2. Gosto de música, de jogar Quidditch (sou seeker na equipa dos Ravenclaw), uma das minhas disciplinas preferidas é DCMN e adoro fazer caminhadas pelo exterior._

_3. Gosto de chocolate._

_4. Boxers._

_5. Sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela pessoa que amo, especialmente se ela merecer._

_6. Sim._

_7.O que me aparecer à frente._

_Desejem-me boa sorte."_

Só agora me apercebo realmente o quanto Amos é prefeito. Temos mais ou menos os mesmos gostos. Vai ser amor à primeira vista! Não à primeira porque eu já o vi muitas vezes mas vocês percebem.

E a última carta era de Matthew Roberts.

"_Eu já estou de olho em alguém por isso não vou responder ao formulário mas fico contente que se tenham lembrado de mim."_

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abriu-se com um estrondo e as minhas amigas entraram. Eu mandei um salto e a carta escorregou-me das mãos com o susto. Olhei para elas, que ainda recobravam fôlego.

-Lily, estivemos agora na enfermaria para te ver e a Madame Pomfrey disse que já te tinha deixado sair – disse Lene. – Como te sentes?

-Eu sinto-me optimamente.

-A sério? – perguntou Alice. – Não me pareces estar com um grande aspecto.

-Alice, eu estou normal. Mas eu precisava que me explicassem algumas coisas. – disse enquanto coçava a cabeça num gesto interrogativo. – Como é que eu fui parar à enfermaria?

-Bem, o que aconteceu foi que ontem depois de Defesa contra Magia Negra desapareceste e nem sequer foste a Herbologia. Como não é coisa tua faltares às aulas começámos a ficar preocupadas. Fomos falar com os rapazes e eles disseram que também achavam estranho. Então, o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter foram ao dormitório e quando voltaram disseram que tu estavas na orla da Floresta Proibida. – começou Mary.

-A Lene não acreditou no Six e acabaram por discutir mas como não tínhamos outro sítio em que procurar resolvemos ir lá com eles. – continuou Alice.

-Sim, e afinal o cachorro sempre tinha razão – murmurou Lene, contrariada. – Tu estavas lá e nós levamos-te para a enfermaria. O James soube do acontecido e passou por lá para ver como tu estavas mas a Madame Pomfrey apareceu e só me deixou ficar a mim e ao Frank. Fim de história.

-E como é que eu estava encharcada?

-Estava a chover. – respondeu Mary.

-A chover? Mas estava um dia tão bonito! – estranhei.

-Dizes bem, estava. Mas à tarde começou uma tempestade. – disse Lene.

-Impossível – murmurei.

-Lily, eu sou uma feiticeira, não uma meteorologista. Não te posso explicar o que se passa de estranho com o tempo.

-Enquanto vocês as duas discutem o tempo podíamos estar, talvez a perguntar à Lily o que fazia ela à frente da floresta Proibida.

Eu corei. Decidi que talvez fosse melhor contar a verdade às meninas. Elas tinham direito de saber.

-É complicado…

-Nós entendemos – retorquiu Alice e mandou-se para cima da minha cama para ouvir a minha triste história de amor. Elas mostraram-se inteiramente à altura. De vez em quando faziam pequenas interrupções para perguntar algumas coisas.

-Bom, e eu descobri que gostava do James mas ele tinha deixado de me pedir para sair. – elas lançaram risinhos histéricos, gargalhadas maliciosas e danças de comemoração.

-Eu sabia! Eu sabia que tu ainda te ias apaixonar pelo James. – disse Alice enquanto pulava em cima da minha cama.

-Parabéns Lily, finalmente viste o óbvio. – comentou Mary com um grande sorriso. Ora que lata, ela também ainda não percebeu que gosta de Remus e eu já!

-Estava à espera que dissesses isso. – Lene dizia isto enquanto se levantava e aproximava de Mary.

-Então porque? Para te declarares ao Six, espero. – disse eu.

-Oh Lily, que engraçadinha. Não, para ganhar uma aposta. – e sorriu para Mary, que suspirou e tirou algumas moedas do bolso.

-Bem, eu esperava que a Lily não admitisse isso tão cedo – refilou Mary depois de lhe dar o dinheiro.

-Ei, vocês fizeram uma aposta sobre eu admitir que gostava do James? – quase gritei.

Elas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Tudo bem, eu mereço. – E suspirei.

-Vocês são um casalinho perfeito! – saltitava Alice.

-Sim, perfeito em tudo. Só que ele namora com a Melanie – disse eu, com ironia.

-Mas podemos resolver isso – comentou Lene com um sorriso malicioso.

-Muito tentador mas não seria justo. Se o James gosta dela. – fiz uma pausa. – Vamos mas é por o plano AN em acção.

-Tudo bem, se é isso que queres. – ela encolheu os ombros. – Eu tinha umas ideias maravilhosas que iam –

-Ainda não nos explicaste porque é que estavas na floresta – cortou Mary.

-Eu estava na floresta por causa do James.

-Ele estava lá? – perguntou Alice.

-Não, nada disso. Eu estava à procura dele.

-Estavas à procura dele na floresta? Realmente Lily! – disse Lene.

-Importam-se de me deixar falar? – elas sorriram amarelo. – Eu estava à procura de James no castelo porque ele tinha ficado com a minha mochila. Acabei por encontrá-lo numa das salas com a Melanie e, bem, fiquei de rastos e fugi para mais longe dali que consegui.

O que é óptimo de ter amigas é que elas conseguem sempre animar-nos. Como agora quando depois da minha pequena narração começaram a chamar todos os nomes e mais alguns à nossa querida companheira de quarto. Eu abracei-as e agradeci-lhes por tudo e só depois é que elas se lembraram de que tinham prometido aos outros trazerem-me para baixo.

Descemos a correr até aos cinco rapazes que estavam praticamente deitados nos sofás da sala comum.

-Vocês demoraram. – comentou Frank.

-Pensávamos que um hipogrifo grande e feio vos tinha raptado – Sirius ainda não se tinha refeito da aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas.

-Que piada, Black. Tão engraçadinho como sempre! – disse Lene com ironia - Ficamos lá a conversar e esquecemo-nos de vocês .

-Oh, então é isso que nós somos? Pessoas que vocês esquecem? – choramingou Sirius.

-Sirius, Sirius, não pensei que te deixasses afectar por tão pouco. Afinal, será que aí dentro – toquei-lhe na barriga – ainda está o rapaz que não se importava com nada? – eu estava a rir.

-Lilyzinha, não tinha reparado que estavas aí. És tão pequenina… - eu odeio que me chamem pequenina. Eu tenho um metro e sessenta, não sou tão baixa assim. Pus-lhe a língua de fora. – Como estás?

-Eu estou bem, obrigado. – respondi virando a cara.

-Qual é a ideia maluca que passou pela tua cabeça para ires para a floresta proibida? – perguntou Frank.

-Ali vê-se bem o pôr-do-sol – comentei, com um ar sonhador.

-Lily! – resmungou Remus com um ar sério.

-Pronto. Foi um desvario do momento. Apeteceu-me ser rebelde.

Eles gozaram comigo mais uns bons trinta minutos e por fim pareceu-me que já estava a ser demais.

-Lembrei-me de uma coisa – pus um ar muito zangado e pareceu-me que eles ficaram com medo. Já sabiam como eram os meus gritos. – o que é que os marotos têm a dizer sobre um frasquinho de Veritaserum?

Frank pareceu confuso mas os restantes arregalaram os olhos. Mesmo que eu não soubesse que tinham sido eles, acabavam de se entregar.

-Estou à espera. – expressão ameaçadora.

-Nós? – gaguejou Sirius. – Nada.

-Têm a certeza? – perguntei.

-Sim, absoluta – disse Peter antes de desaparecer com a desculpa de ir à cozinha.

-A mim não me parece. Acho que se lembram de ter fornecido um frasco de Veritaserum para fins não próprios.

Eles continuaram a sorrir inocentemente.

-Remus? Nunca pensei isto de ti. Um prefeito? – esbocei um ar desiludido.

-Lily, isto não é o que parece. – disse ele.

-Então é o quê?

-Um engano? – ele ruborizou enquanto falava.

-Pois, claro. As minhas fontes são fidedignas. – comentei eu depois de piscar o olho a Lene.

-Marlene – chamou Six – Prometeste que não dizias nada.

-Não me chames Marlene – ela elevou o tom de voz. – E eu não disse. Só demos uma pista inocente.

-Isso é a mesma coisa teres denunciado. A Lily não é burra, sabe juntar dois mais dois. – refilou ele, irritado.

-Bem, então paciência. Já está feito.

-É muito fácil falar. Não és tu que vais levar detenção!

Eu olhava de um para outro como num jogo de ping-pong. Estava a sorrir.

-Acabaste de te entregar, Six.

-Bolas. – resmungou ele.

-Lily, isso não é justo – disse James que até então se tinha mantido calado e estava sentado com um ar pensativo no sofá – o Veritaserum era água.

-O quê? – perguntei. Virei-me para as raparigas. – Vocês sabiam?

Elas sorriram amarelo e acenaram com a cabeça.

-Eu vou-vos matar! Obrigaram-me a dizer aquilo tudo e afinal era só água! – estava a gritar enquanto corria atrás delas pela sala comum (o que, por acaso é uma cena muito comum. Digo, eu correr atrás de alguém num sítio qualquer com o intuito de sufocar essa pessoa até à morte. Hábitos…). – Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Alice Prewett vocês estão mortas.

Fartei-me de correr mas passados alguns minutos arrastei-me até Remus.

-Rem, emprestas-me os apontamentos das aulas a que faltei?

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

* * *

_**N/A: Eu sou uma desnaturada! Passou uma semana e ainda nem tinha postado o capítulo mas eu decidi que só postaria o próximo quando escrevesse o outro e por ai adiante... E eu tive uns probleminhas de falta de tempo... De qualquer forma está aqui!**_

_**Não me matem, não me esfolem, que sou eu quem escreve a história (o meu ego está a aumentar e não sei se isso é bom...).**_

_**Eu detesto a Melanie! Não sei quanto a vocês mas eu não gosto mesmo nada dela. Não tenho traumas com Melanies mas o James só pode ficar com a Lily... ou comigo (sim, eu sonho bastante). Ah, e o Snape. Também não gosto muito dele, apesar dele afinal ser bonzinho. Só... Não gosto.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... O próximo para a semana, acho (a não ser que eu tenha uma inspiração momentânea). Então, muitos beijinhos...**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**(P.S.: Obrigado pelos reviews... São as maiores!)**_

_**Inês***_


	5. Engano

_**N/A: Tou tristinha... Não há reviews...**_

_**='s**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 4 – Engano**_

-Lily, será que posso falar contigo? – perguntou James enquanto eu me levantava para ir dormir.

-Que pergunta… - eu revirei os olhos – Mas é claro. Diz!

-A sós? – pediu com um ar sério.

Um arrepio passou-me pela espinha. Ele quer falar comigo a sós. Será que ele me viu a espreitar lá na sala? Eu não sei com que força bati a porta depois de sair. E ele estava virado para ela! Ai, Merlin… E se ele relacionou o meu súbito desaparecimento com o que vi lá na sala? Lá se vai o meu plano por água abaixo. Como seria se ele soubesse que eu gosto dele? Ele gosta de Melanie, ela gosta dele, eu gosto dele. Triângulo amoroso. Eca!

-Sim. – eu estava muito insegura e curiosa. Já disse que James é a pessoa mais interessante que eu conheço? Eu sou muito repetitiva…

Ele puxou-me pela mão e subiu para o dormitório comigo logo atrás. Alice ficou a olhar para mim com um grande sorriso como se agora aparecesse um cavalo branco, o uniforme de James se transformasse em roupas de príncipe e, pegando em mim partíssemos para muito longe e vivêssemos felizes para sempre. Lene sorria como quem diz _'Uh-uh, aproveitem que sozinhos no dormitório não é todos os dias'_. Eu não sei como mas adivinho sempre os pensamentos das pessoas, sou a maior. Até é divertido olhar para uma rapariguinha que passa pelo corredor e imaginar que ela está a cantar o hino da Grã-Bretanha em todas as línguas.

Entrámos no dormitório e eu encostei a porta atrás de mim.

-O que é que se passa? – perguntei.

-Nada de mais – ele sorriu – Era só para te dar isto. – e deu-me a minha mochila.

E eu que já começava a stressar… Peguei nela imediatamente. Que saudades!

-Obrigado, James, andava à procura dela. – eu esbocei um sorriso e fiquei a olhar para ele, que por sua vez fitava o chão. – Aliás, eu andei à tua procura.

-Ai sim? – ele estava com a sobrancelha franzida.

-Sim.

Depois de alguns segundos ele finalmente perguntou:

-Está tudo bem contigo?

Eu pigarreei e respondi.

-Sim, está tudo. Não tenho febre nem tonturas mas parece que sempre fui parar à enfermaria para tomar remédios. – conclui, enquanto ria.

Ele também riu.

-Queres chocolate, Lil?

-Chocolate? – os meus olhos voaram rapidamente para ele – Quero! – respondi, muito animada.

James é a melhor pessoa que existe. Benditos sejam os pais dele! Tenho de me lembrar de lhes agradecer.

-Senta-te aqui. – ele tocou na cama ao lado dele.

Eu corri até ele e sentei-me ao seu lado. Estendeu-me uma barra de chocolate parecida com a que o Peter estava no outro dia e eu fiquei tão feliz que abri o pacote e comecei logo a comer enquanto ele me observava. Eu corei e virei-me para ele.

-Estás estranho. – disse eu – Demasiado pensativo.

-Estava a pensar em como as coisas mudaram. No inicio do ano passado tu não me suportavas e eu ainda andava a correr atrás de ti – disse ele, sorrindo levemente – E agora estás aqui a comer chocolate comigo.

-Sim, as coisas mudaram muito nos últimos tempos… Nem sabes o quanto.

Ele olhou interrogativamente para mim e eu sorri inocentemente enquanto amaldiçoava a minha boca por tantas vezes falar demais.

-Que queres dizer com isso?

-Nada. Sabes, eu estou a ficar com muito sono – bocejei. – Tu não estás? – Não lhe dei tempo para responder. – Eu preciso mesmo de ir. Sabes como fico se não durmo nada de jeito. Obrigado pelo chocolate! Prometo que vou guardar carinhosamente e comer um pedacinho todos os dias. Ou não. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu desci para a sala comum onde estavam os meus amigos a jogar Xadrez dos feiticeiros. Sirius estava de um lado com Peter a apoiá-lo enquanto Remus era apoiado por Lene (só para irritar Six, presumo), Mary e Alice. Frank tinha desaparecido. Eu ri enquanto Sirius fazia Xeque ao Rei, muito contente e segundos depois Remus fazia Xeque-Mate. Lene parecia estar a divertir-se a chatear a paciência de Sirius e portanto eu subi directamente para o meu dormitório onde, depois de ter colocado as cartas dos meus possíveis namorados debaixo da almofada, me esforcei para dormir instantaneamente.

Já era tarde quando acordei no dia seguinte e por incrível que pareça, as minhas melhores amigas já tinham descido sem mim. Tomei um duche e vesti o meu uniforme mas só reparei que estava atrasada quando desci para a sala comum e esta estava vazia. Corri pelas milhentas escadarias de Hogwarts até chegar ao Salão Nobre e entrei a correr para me sentar na mesa e tomar o pequeno-almoço. Nunca fui muito fã das grandes entradas mas como para mim corre sempre tudo do avesso foi exactamente isso que aconteceu. Dumbledore estava a anunciar qualquer coisa quando aqui a esperta entrou. Toda a gente se virou para me observar e eu corri até ao sítio onde estavam os meus amigos.

-O que é que o Dumbledore estava a dizer? – perguntei.

-Antes da tua grande entrada? – retorquiu Mary.

-Sim, antes do meu show. – respondi.

-Ele estava a dizer que em Outubro vai haver, aliás como sempre, festa de Halloween e que a meio do ano haverá uma grande surpresa que ele está em pulgas para contar.

Eu franzi a sobrancelha e olhei para ela com cepticismo.

-O que é? Foi mais ou menos isso…

Comecei a tomar o meu pequeno-almoço antes que as mesas ficassem novamente vazias e eu tivesse de ir para as aulas sem comer nada.

Por fim depois de já ter açambarcado tudo o que costumo comer ao pequeno-almoço disse:

-Lene, porque é que não me acordaste de manhã?

-Porque estavas a dormir tão bem que eu nem pensei nisso. – ela disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se todos os dias elas não arranjassem uma nova forma malévola de não me deixarem dormir até às sete e meia!

-Pois… - eu continuava muito desconfiada.

-Então, ficas aí ou vens connosco, Lil? – perguntou Remus fazendo-me despertar dos meus pensamentos.

Olhei para cima e vi toda a gente levantada já a preparar para se irem embora.

-Eu vou com vocês – exclamei.

-Então vem, anã! – chamou James.

Eu emburrei e decidi que hoje não falaria mais com ele. Este deve ter-se apercebido dos meus planos para o dia e despenteou-me os cabelos depois de me dar um abraço. Daqueles que os irmãos mais velhos dão aos mais novos…

-Não vou falar contigo, James. Não gosto que me chamem anã! – disse eu e comecei a andar mais rápido para ficar à frente do grupo enquanto estes lá atrás se riam de mim.

Chegámos à sala de Encantamentos enquanto todos os outros alunos entravam e sentamo-nos nas carteiras de trás como era habitual.

Assim que Filtwick entrou e começou a explicar a matéria do dia – que confesso nem saber qual é. Parece que vou ter de pedir novamente apontamentos emprestados. – Um papelinho veio aterrar em cima da minha mesa. Abri-o.

"_A.P. (Alice Prewett) – E então o que aconteceu ontem à noite?_

_L.E. (Lily Evans) – Não aconteceu nada, Alice._

_L.M. (Lene McKinnon) – Eu também quero saber!_

_L.E. – Como é que a conversa já chegou aí?_

_L.M. – Lily, eu estou ao teu lado. Vi o pergaminho a passar e não resisti._

_L.E. – Tens razão, Lene._

_A.P. – Lily!_

_L.E. – Eu!_

_L.M. – Tu!_

_L.E. – Que conversa!_

_M.M. (Mary Macdonald) – Fofinhas, importam-se de não me atirar o pergaminho para cima? Estou a tentar prestar atenção…_

_L.E. – Ui, desculpa…_

_L.M. – Lily, deixa de mudar de assunto! É muito feio!_

_A.P. – Concordo inteiramente com a Lene._

_M.M. – Muito bem, qual é o assunto tão importante que não pode esperar pelo intervalo?_

_L.E. – Nenhum._

_L.M. – A Lily não quer dizer o que ela e o James fizeram no dormitório ontem._

_M.M. – Ahhhhh, também quero saber! Conta *.*_

_L.E. – Não estavas a tentar prestar atenção?_

_M.M. – Estava a tentar ser uma aluna exemplar. Mas há coisas muito interessantes aqui escritas._

_L.E. – Merlin!_

_A.P. – Lily! __Ele disse-te que já não gostava da Melanie, que já sabia que o amavas pois tinha visto isso no teu olhar e vão casar-se depois de Hogwarts?_

_L.E. – Alguma vez te disseram que vês demasiados filmes?_

_A.P. – O que são filmes?_

_L.E. – Esquece, Alice._

_L.M. – O James está tão bonito hoje não está, amigas?_

_M.M. – Está, sim!_

_A.P. – O James é bonito._

_L.E. – Eu não vou comentar. Alice, olha que eu conto ao Frank._

_L.M. – Lílian Marie Evans, vais contar nem que eu tenha de ir buscar um frasco de Veritaserum. Dos verdadeiros._

_L.E. – Duvido._

_A.P. – Vá lá!_

_L.E. – Ele só me devolveu a mochila! Aquela que tinha ficado com ele, sabem?_

_M.M. – Mas ficaram lá mais tempo!_

_L.E. – Bem, depois –_

_A.P. – Beijaram-se?_

_L.M. – Alice, pára de roubar o pergaminho!_

_A.P. – Ok…_

_L.E. – Depois ele perguntou-me se estava tudo bem e ofereceu-me chocolate. Quando ele se pôs com perguntas mais complicadas eu simplesmente dei uma desculpa e fugi para o dormitório._

_M.M. – Mesmo à altura de uma aluna dos Gryffindor._

_L.E. – É, eu sei que sim!_

_A.P. – E o beijo?_

_L.M. – (Não liguem à Alice) Que género de perguntas?_

_L.E. – Queres um formulário completo?_

_L.M. – Por acaso!_

_L.E. – Perguntou-me o que eu queria dizer quando disse que as coisas tinham mudado muito nos últimos tempos e que ele nem fazia ideia do quanto._

_M.M. – Será que ele sabe?_

_A.P. – Ainda estou aqui!_

_L.M. – Isso iria ser óptimo!_

_L.E. – Não, não ia._

_M.M. – Oh, ia sim!_

_A.P. – Meninas, posso dizer-vos uma coisa. É importante._

_L.E. – Desde que não esteja relacionado com beijos, cavaleiros andantes e contos de fadas…_

_A.P. – Não, não tem._

_L.M. – Diz._

_A.P. – O professor está a olhar demasiado para aqui."_

Eu levantei a cabeça e realmente Alice tinha razão. Filtwick estava a vir na nossa direcção. Escondi rapidamente o pergaminho na mochila.

-Sra. Evans, pode responder à pergunta que coloquei ao seu colega?

Puxa, isto só me acontece a mim. Eu nem sequer fazia ideia do que ele estava a falar!

-Feitiços da alegria. – sussurou Remus, que estava atrás de mim.

-Feitiços de alegria – disse eu em voz alta o que fez o professor desistir e voltar a dar a aula para toda a turma.

-Obrigado, Rem – disse eu, depois de me voltar para trás.

-Sempre às ordens – e fez continência na cabeça como se eu fosse um general. Ri-me.

-Isso mesmo, cadete! – e virei-me para a frente.

No resto da aula não arrisquei voltar a pegar no pergaminho mas soube que o assunto não estava encerrado e que iríamos novamente voltar a falar disso, provavelmente no dormitório.

As aulas da manhã e da tarde foram a mesma monotonia do costume mas no final Frank veio dizer que precisava de falar comigo. Dia não é dia enquanto ninguém me vier pedir para falar a sós. Merlin, porquê a mim? Fiquei a pensar no que ele teria para me dizer ou para perguntar mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. O que fiz eu agora?

O s outros foram para o castelo mas eu e Frank sentámo-nos à beira do lago, debaixo de uma árvore. Ela trazia-me várias recordações… Onde comecei a falar com Lene. Na altura tínhamos apenas 11 anos e ela perguntou-me 'Queres ser minha amiga?' e eu respondi 'Está bem.', foi também o sítio onde à dois anos Snape me tinha chamado sangue de lama e James e Sirius tinham feito mais uma das suas actuações.

Peguei nalgumas pedrinhas para mandar ao lago e esforcei-me para que elas saltassem várias vezes antes de se afundarem na água.

- Queres falar sobre a Alice? – perguntei-lhe.

-Nós tínhamos um acordo, Lil!

-Pronto, já me calei… - continuei a mandar pedrinhas.

-O que é que se passou para teres ido parar à enfermaria?

-Como assim?

-Eu não acreditei na tua história do momento de rebeldia absurdo. – disse ele.

Oh bolas, mais outra pessoa que não acredita em mim. Parece impossível!

-Mas – preparava para o contradizer mas ele não me deixou falar.

-Eu sei que não foi isso. A mim não me enganas – piscou-me o olho.

-Escuta Frank. Eu não te quero mentir. – parei por um bocadinho para fazer suspense. – Não foi uma crise de rebeldia da adolescência. Mas eu não quero falar disso ainda.

-Sabes que podes confiar em mim, não sabes? – perguntou-me.

-Sim, eu sei, Fran.

-Quando estiveres preparada para falar sobre isso, eu estou aqui para te ouvir – Frank era um querido.

-Obrigado. – Abracei-o. Só agora é que me dou conta de que estou sempre aos abraços com toda a gente… Sou uma maníaca dos abraços! - Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-O que é que foste fazer ontem à noite?

Ele corou e olhou para baixo. Não percebo, a Alice estava na sala comum.

-Hum, eu fui sair com a Sophie Miller. – ele parecia estar envergonhado.

_Oh, a sério Lily? Que perspicaz!_

Olha quem fala. Só estava a constatar um facto.

_Claro. Desculpas para a tua falta de inteligência crónica._

Pulemos a parte da minha discussão interna. Eu sei que é extremamente estúpido discutir comigo enquanto tenho uma conversa séria com alguém mas não consigo evitar.

E também não tinha conseguido perceber o que Frank tinha dito. Ele e a Sophie?

-Ah, muito bem. – não consegui demonstrar muito entusiasmo.

-Não gostas dela? – perguntou-me.

-Não é isso. Parece-me simpática mas eu pensava que tu e, bem eu achava que tinhas qualquer coisa de especial… - enrolei durante vários minutos.

-Com? – ele incitou-me a continuar.

-Nada, Fran. Imaginação minha.

-Ah, agora vais dizer, ruiva!

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

Ele fartou-se das minhas respostas monossilábicas e começou a fazer-me cócegas. O grande problema de ter amigos há tanto tempo é que eles sabem todos os nossos pontos fracos. E por estranha coincidência Frank sabia os meus. Eu rebolei pelo chão a rir, ainda com ele a fazer-me cócegas.

-Desisto. – sussurei. Ele não parou. – Desisto – desta vez gritei e ele parou imediatamente.

-E vais-me contar de quem estavas a falar? – ele estava a rir-se do meu estado. Os meus cabelos tinham ervas e estavam espetados por todos os lados e as minhas roupas estavam amarrotadas.

-Agora espera um pouco. – eu lancei-lhe um olhar ameaçador enquanto falava.

-Espera, deixa-me ajudar-te – ele ainda estava a rir-se da minha triste figura mas mesmo assim ajudou-me a tirar as ervinhas da cabeça e eu dei um jeito aos meus cabelos.

-Já podes dizer? – ele fez beicinho.

-Eu pensava que tinhas qualquer coisa com a Alice.

Ele corou outra vez mas fez uma cara pensativa e depois disse:

-Espera. Devias estar a falar disso? – ele fingiu que pensava e depois concluiu. – Não era um segredo de estado altamente secreto?

Eu encolhi os ombros.

-Tu é que pediste.

-Tens razão, Lily. Mas respondendo à tua pergunta. Eu não tenho nada com a Alice. Somos só bons amigos. Tal como eu e tu.

-Oh, eu já estava a planear tantas coisas. – sorri inocentemente.

-Pára com isso! Quando pões essa cara já sei que não vai sair coisa boa.

-Mas…

-Nem mas nem meio mas. Vamos mas é para cima. Já está tarde.

Subimos os dois para o salão comum que naquele momento estava completamente cheio pelos alunos dos Gryffindor. As tentativas que fiz para encontrar alguém conhecido não deram em nada mas por fim Frank apontou para um canto da sala onde estavam Sirius e Remus esparramados no sofá com um ar muito abstraído. Frank foi juntar-se a eles e eu subi as escadas dormitório acima onde dei de caras com Lene e Mary a tentarem desesperadamente entrar no dormitório.

-O que é que se passa? – perguntei.

-A Alice. Veio cá a cima à bocado e ficou por aqui. Viemos ver o que tinha acontecido mas ela não quis abrir a porta.

Olhei pelo buraco da fechadura e tentei ouvir alguma coisa mas mais uma vez não deu resultado.

-E agora? O que se poderá ter passado com ela? – perguntou Mary com um ataque de pânico.

-Calma! Ela pode abrir a porta quando quiser. Só temos de esperar. – sentei-me no degrau superior da escada.

Passou-se uma boa meia hora e eu fiquei cansada.

-Muito bem, Alice. Já tiveste o teu momento de privacidade. Agora vamos entrar, estamos preocupadas. – disse eu.

Peguei na varinha e murmurei _'Alohomora'. _A porta abriu-se imediatamente e eu entrei seguida por Lene e Mary. Encontrámos Alice estendida na sua cama com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

-O que é que te fizeram? – perguntou Mary enquanto se sentava ao pé dela.

-Eu quero falar com a Lily. Depois falo com vocês. – eu arregalei os olhos. Já é a segunda vez hoje!

Entreolhámo-nos e eu acenei com a cabeça. Elas saíram depois de fazerem gestos a dizer que estavam na escada à espera.

-Alice?

Ela olhou para mim.

-Não me chames Alice. – foi o que saiu da boca dela.

-O quê? – não percebi! – Queres que te chame de quê?

-Prewett. – disse com um ar determinado.

-Mas já te conheço desde os 11 anos. Porque raio é que te vou chamar Prewett? – eu realmente não percebi o rumo da conversa.

-Eu pensava que te conhecia Evans, mas afinal parece que não. – disse ela com uma voz fria que eu julguei nunca poder sair da boca dela.

-O quê? – repeti.

-Vê se dizes mais do que isso.

-Eu não percebo onde queres chegar, Alice. O que queres que te diga?

-Sempre cínica. Pena que eu só tenha percebido hoje. Talvez a Melanie tenha razão sobre aquilo que disse há uns anos. - Essa doeu muito. Ela sabia que isso era um assunto proibido. – Talvez o James se tenha fartado de correr atrás de ti porque percebeu como eras.

Uma lágrima escapou pelo canto do meu olho. Eu não sei o que tinham feito com Alice mas ela não era a mesma pessoa que me estava a dizer estas coisas terríveis. Era impossível. Ela era doce e bondosa.

-Porque tu finges ser uma pessoa mas nas costas dos outros ages de forma totalmente diferente. – continuou ela, começando a chorar.

-O que é que estás a dizer Alice? Eu não fiz nada de mal! Não fiz nada. Será que não entendes? – perguntei-lhe enquanto as lágrimas corriam agora mais rapidamente.

-Para ti sou Prewett, não Alice. O Frank e tu. Foi o que aconteceu. Eu vi-vos através da janela. Tu sabes que eu gosto dele mas mesmo assim… Isso não te interessa pois não? Foi só para gozar comigo! – gritou ela.

Ouvi a porta a abrir com um estrondo e olhei para as minhas amigas que olhavam para cada uma de nós com uma expressão alarmada.

-Não viste nada do que julgas! Não foi nada disso, estávamos só a conversar! – eu tentei explicar-me, em vão.

-Mentirosa. Odeio-te! – gritou ela desta vez mais alto.

Eu não aguentei mais. Ainda com a visão turva desci as escadas e saí da sala lotada para os corredores de Hogwarts. Era hora de jantar e muitas pessoas ainda passeavam por lá. Choquei com alguém mas murmurei um desculpa e sem olhar para cima continuei a correr. Entrei numa das salas do castelo, murmurei um feitiço para trancar a porta, outro para abafar o som e transfigurei a última carteira da sala numa cama enorme. Deitei-me nela e deixei-me chorar.

* * *

_**N/A: Mais um drama para a vida da Lily! É, a vida de feiticeiras ruivas em Hogwarts é difícil mas nunca ninguém disse que era fácil.**_

_**Aiai, a Alice é tão ingénua e acredita em tudo o que vê... Eu não sei o que vai acontecer no capítulo a seguir mas será que podia ficar pior? (muahahahahaha)**_

_**Poder até podia, mas eu não vou revelar segredos obscuros *.***_

_**Será que hoje poderiam mandar reviews? *beicinho***_

_**Muitos beijinhoos ^^.**_


	6. Segredos

_**N/A: Este capítulo é muuuuuito pequenino... É só para dar continuação à história e aumentar o drama. ahaha**_

_**Agradecendo o review:**_

_**-Alexia Black Potter: Oláááá! Voltaste =D! Ah, claro que vão aquecer... Em Hogwarts é impossível alguma coisa ser normal, portanto... Oh, eu também acho que podem ficar muito piores! Veremos :P Obrigado pelo comentário (P.S. nunca mais foste ao 6V pois não? o.O) Beijinhos* **_

**

* * *

**

**_Upside Down_**

**by Inês Potter**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 5 – Segredos**

Eu sei que a culpa não tinha sido minha. Alice havia visto aquilo que ela mais receava que acontecesse e não importou que eu fosse amiga dela para que desconfiasse de mim. Eu chorava. Pela falta de confiança que ela possuía por mim, porque por algo que nunca tinha acontecido a nossa amizade fora destruída tão rapidamente como um castelo de cartas levado pelo vento. Doía muito por causa da brusquidão das palavras que ela me havia dirigido e porque eu sabia que uma ínfima parte do que ela dissera estava correcto. James tinha percebido como eu era. Não o que Alice disse, isso foi um absurdo, sem sentido nenhum. Eu sou autêntica. O que aconteceu foi que ele viu que eu era só mais uma rapariga igual a todas as outras, chata, maluca, histérica. E foi por isso que desistiu de mim.

Era a segunda vez que chorava por James desde que as aulas tinham começado. Prometi internamente que isso nunca mais iria acontecer. Fosse o que fosse, levasse a minha vida para onde levasse eu não derramaria mais uma lágrima por alguém que nunca foi nem nunca poderá ser meu. Não choraria por ninguém. Quanto a Alice eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sei o que poderei esperar dela depois de tudo o que gritou lá no dormitório. Se quisesse deixar de confiar em mim, ela que o fizesse. Não era bem assim, eu não sentia mesmo isso…

Levantei-me da cama. A única maneira de me sentir melhor era cantar. Era o que fazia desde pequena.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_(Todos precisamos de inspiração)_

_Everybody needs a song_

_(Todos precisamos de uma canção)_

Quando era pequena tinha uma voz angelical, pelo menos era o que me diziam. Eu tinha pertencido ao coro da igreja, cantei em vários concertos e até pensava em formar uma banda mas depois veio Hogwarts. Nunca contei que cantava a ninguém. Nem às minhas amigas. Era o meu segredo.

_A beautiful melody_

_(Uma bela melodia)_

_When the night's so long_

_(Quando a noite é tão longa)_

A canção era uma das minhas favoritas. Eu amava a letra.

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_(Porque não há guarantia)_

_That this life is easy_

_(De que esta vida é fácil)_

As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pela minha cara mas eu já não conseguia controlar o choro. Tinha de deitar tudo cá para fora.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_(Sim, quando o meu mundo está a cair aos bocados)_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_(Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão)_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para ti)_

Só conseguia pensar em James. Irónica, a letra da música, não? Cantava com a paixão que não demonstrava à muito. Cantava com a dor da minha perda de James e da minha zanga com Alice.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_(Quando as ondas estão a inundar o litoral e eu)_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_(Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho para casa)_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para ti)_

Porque é que eu não consigo encontrar o caminho para casa? Um sítio onde me sinta bem? Quero viver para bem longe daqui…

-Merlin, porquê a mim? – sussurei.

_When I look at you_

_(Quando eu olho para ti)_

Porque é que ainda olho para ele?

_I see forgiveness_

_(Eu vejo perdão)_

_I see the truth_

_(Eu vejo verdade)_

_You love me for who I am_

_(Tu amas-me por quem eu sou)_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_(Como as estrelas abraçam a lua)_

_Right there where they belong and I know_

_(Ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei)_

_I'm not alone_

_(Que não estou sozinha)_

Eu não posso pensar em partir. O que diriam Lene, Mary, James, Frank, Sirius e Remus? E Alice? Não posso desistir. Tenho de continuar a viver e enfrentar os meus problemas. Afinal, que tipo de Gryffindor sou?

_When my world is falling apart_

_(Quando o meu mundo está a cair aos bocados)_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_(Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão)_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para ti)_

Ouvi um pequeno estalido mas não liguei. Afinal, o mundo poderia estar a acabar e eu não me importaria.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I_

_(Quando as ondas estão a inundar o litoral e eu)_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_(Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho para casa)_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para ti)_

Quando tudo corre mal, só posso continuar…

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

_(Tu pareces-te com um sonho para mim)_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that_

_(Como as cores do caleidoscópio)_

Uma vez ouvi dizer que ninguém pode mudar o passado mas todos podemos começar agora e fazer um novo futuro. Talvez fosse isso…

_Prove to me_

_(Que me provam)_

_All I need_

_(Tudo o que eu preciso)_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_(Cada respiração que eu dou)_

_Don't you know?_

_(Não sabes?)_

_You're beautiful_

_(És lindo)_

_Yeah yeah..._

Eu tenho a certeza que não me irei arrepender das decisões que irei tomar para a frente. Afinal, tudo acontece por uma razão, certo?

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_(Quando as ondas estão a inundar o litoral e eu)_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_(Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho para casa)_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_(É quando eu, eu, eu olho para ti)_

_I look at you_

_(Eu olho para ti)_

Mesmo amando James, mesmo preocupada com Alice… Não me importa. Eu tenho uma promessa para cumprir.

_Yeah yeah…_

_Oh oh…_

_You appear just like a dream to me…_

_(Tu pareces-te com um sonho para mim…)_

Uma última lágrima deslizou pela minha bochecha e depois caiu no chão. Eu abri os olhos mas o que vi fez-me soltar um palavrão.

James estava encostado à porta a olhar para mim com um ar ao mesmo tempo alarmado e aparvalhado. Pensei que poderia não ser real mas ele deu um passo em frente, aproximando-se de mim e eu percebi que não era imaginação minha.

Quanto poderia ele ter ouvido?

Dei alguns passos para trás e caí na cama.

Deu mais um passo.

Encostei-me o mais longe dele possível e peguei na almofada para tapar metade da cara. Não queria ter de lhe dizer nada mas as chances de conseguir escapar pela porta eram muito poucas por isso deixei-me ficar ali. Se ele já me tinha visto a cantar, as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, acho.

-Lily? – ele parecia preocupado.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas mantive os meus olhos fixos nele.

-Lil?

-Está tudo bem, James. Não se passa nada comigo. Estou óptima, não precisas de te preocupar. – eu despejei tudo o que me veio à cabeça.

A minha intenção era que ele fosse embora mas isso não aconteceu. Eu não percebo. Já é a segunda vez que James aparece milagrosamente quando quero estar sozinha.

Ele não disse nada.

-Como é que abriste a porta? Estava trancada. – perguntei.

-Uhm… Esqueceste-te que utilizaste um feitiço criado pelos marotos. – disse ele.

Realmente confesso que não foi muito inteligente.

-O que estavas a fazer? – perguntou-me.

-O que te parece que eu estava a fazer, James? – eu revirei os olhos. – Estava a cantar!

Olhei para ele, que parecia ter percebido que tinha feito uma pergunta bastante óbvia. James tinha qualquer coisa na mão. Aquilo era um… Um… Parecia mesmo um violino!

-Porque tens um violino na mão?

-Encontrei-o quando estava a passar pelo corredor. – disse com um ar descontraído.

-Estou a ver… Encontraste um violino no corredor? – a minha intenção era desviar o assunto da minha canção e do que ele tinha ouvido. Mas também queria saber o que é que James fazia com um violino na mão. Obviamente que não se encontram violinos nos corredores da escola.

-Sim. Porque é que estavas a chorar?

-Por muitas coisas mas principalmente porque discuti com a Alice.

-Porquê?

-Porque ela acha que eu e o Frank andamos a encontrar-nos às escondidas. – sussurrei , com esperança de que isto não fosse mais que um pesadelo.

-O quê? – a expressão dele mudou para incredulidade. – Andas a sair com o Frank?

-Não ouviste o que te disse? Eu não ando a sair com ele. Foi o que a Alice pensou. Ela disse que me odeia. – as lágrimas retomaram o percurso marcado pelo meu rosto. Eu tentei, em vão, segurá-las.

-Lils – ele aproximou-se mais de mim. – Desculpa, não te queria fazer chorar.

-A culpa não é tua – funguei. – Eu é que não agi quando devia e agora vejo que fiz mal. Todos os dias arrependo-me. – neste momento eu já não estava a falar de Alice.

Ele puxou a minha cabeça para cima para o olhar.

-Anda cá, pequenina – murmurou e abraçou-me enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente.

-Está tudo bem. – enxaguei as lágrimas. Passados alguns minutos recompus-me, separando-me do abraço. – Quando é que entraste?

-Estavas a meio da canção – ele sorriu.

Eu sorri levemente e perguntei-lhe:

-Diz lá o que é que fazes com um violino na mão! Eu sei que não se encontram instrumentos desses perdidos em Hogwarts.

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, sinal de que estava nervoso.

-Eu toco violino. – disse ele, enquanto me olhava.

-A sério? – perguntei. Tinha ficado derretida.

-Sim. – ele sorriu nervosamente.

-Posso ouvir-te tocar?

-Claro – disse-me. – Mas não estejas à espera de grande coisa. – riu-se. É impressionante como James estava sempre a rir.

Ele começou a tocar. A melodia era simples mas lindíssima. Foi tocando cada nota cuidadosamente e eu via nele o grande esforço e os treinos que ele deveria ter tido para tocar assim. Maravilhei-me com os seus dons para a música.

-É linda. – murmurei depois dele acabar.

-Tu cantas muito melhor Lily. Tens uma voz de anjo. – disse-me.

Eu sorri.

-Já me disseram… - e rimos os dois.

-Podes não contar isto a ninguém? – foi ele que perguntou.

-Desde que também guardes o meu segredo… - disse-lhe.

-Sim, eu não digo nada. – e depois saiu pela porta por onde tinha entrado antes. Eu suspirei e deitei-me novamente na cama. Não tinha sido assim tão mau. Na verdade, sentia-me mais calma. Nessa noite dormi naquela sala.

* * *

_**N/A: James a tocar violino? Onde é que eu andei com a cabeça...**_

_**Será que eles vão consegui guardar os segredos... E Alice?**_

_**Ai, nem eu sei como vai continuar *medo***_

_**O James é tãão querido... (eu não me canso de repetir isto. Parece impossível)**_

_**Beijinhos***_

_**REVIEW, SFF?**_


	7. Dias de Doidos

_**Respondendo ao review:**_

_**-Alexia Black Potter: Está aqui o capítulo... Claro que continuo, mas nisso não há duvidas xD Sim, o James é o máximo, querido, lindo! É... enfim, o James. Espero que gostes do capítulo. Beijiinhos***_

_**E o capítulo...**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Dias de doidos**

Já se tinha passado um semana desde que James me tinha encontrado naquela sala a cantar. Ele cumpriu a palavra dele tal como eu cumpri a minha. Alice ainda não me tinha voltado a falar. Aliás, ela agora passeava-se pelo castelo com Melanie e Katherine, o que eu levei muito a peito.

Mary e Lene faziam o que eu carinhosamente apelidava de 'turnos' para não me deixarem sozinha e ao mesmo tempo tentar incutir juízo na cabeça oca da Alice. Contudo, quem mais sofria no meio disto tudo era eu, obviamente e Frank, que fora apanhado no meio da confusão sem sequer saber como e ainda estremecia cada vez que Alice lhe mandava um olhar gelado. Frank continuava a sair com a Sophie Miller (pelo menos, não havia sinais que indicassem o contrário) e parecia estar um bocado alheio aos acontecimentos que se desenrolavam à sua volta.

Ocasionalmente apanhei Mary e Remus a estudarem juntos numa mesa da sala comum e sorri internamente, tendo quase a certeza de que as minhas suspeitas estavam confirmadas. Nesse instante surgiu-me a ideia de montar uma organização para juntar os casalinhos mais prováveis. Eu até já tinha adivinhado três deles! Porém há quem saiba sempre desmoralizar-me…

Sirius não conseguiu parar de rir durante os vinte minutos que eu tive paciência de contar (depois desisti) antes de poder dar uma resposta que se aproveitasse. O que na realidade é um feito porque encontrar alguma coisa que ele diga e que preste é complicado. Enfim…

-Ruivinha, que ideia mas estúpida. Tu nem sequer consegues arranjar um namorado para ti! – comentou.

Eu fiquei muito chateada com a afirmação dele. Agora levaria o meu plano muito mais a sério. Emburrei a cara e fui sentar-me noutro sofá, de costas para ele.

-Desculpa Lily – disse depois de vir atrás de mim. – Mas é que a ideia é mesmo ridícula. – ele ainda se estava a rir.

-Só para que saibas, a decisão de não ter namorado é inteiramente minha. – disse-lhe. Que grande mentira. Eu não tenho remédio! – E a ideia é maravilhosa. Se não queres participar, óptimo. Não preciso de ninguém com espírito negativo. Pessimista! – levantei-me e subi para o dormitório enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas estridentes de Sirius.

Estava já há alguns minutos a ler um livro que eu tinha trazido de casa este verão quando entra a Lene.

-O que é que se passa com o cachorro? – perguntou-me.

Eu levantei os olhos do livro com uma expressão confusa.

-O quê?

-O Black está lá em baixo a rir feito urso. – disse ela.

Eu bufei.

-Ele tem a mania de dar nas vistas, deve ser isso. – respondi.

-Ou então quer ser internado no tal hospício de St. Mungus…

-Muito provavelmente, pode ser qu—

A porta abriu-se e entrou Alice com as duas novas amigas de modo que me calei imediatamente. Durante os cinco minutos que estiveram lá dentro (a retocar a maquilhagem) mantive o olhar fixo no livro, apesar de não estar a ler nada.

Eu suspirei de alívio quando elas saíram pela porta e continuei a fingir que lia o livro. Senti Lene a sentar-se ao meu lado e passado um segundo ela tirava-mo das mãos.

Lancei-lhe um olhar irritado.

-Eu estava a ler, Lene – resmunguei.

-Sim, eu sei que sim. – ela estava a sorrir – Com o livro de pernas para o ar?

Eu corei.

-Ahh, pronto, se queres saber… Eu nem sei sobre o que é o livro – disse-lhe.

-É por causa da Alice que estás assim?

-Por causa de tudo – resmunguei enquanto afundava a minha cara na almofada.

Ela levantou-se e passado pouco tempo a porta fechou-se.

Adormeci enquanto pensava numa maneira de resolver a situação com a minha querida amiga.

Bocejei e levantei-me da cama para começar a vestir-me para as aulas mas só depois reparei que o sol já estava alto. Parecia até que já ia a meio da tarde. Fui buscar o meu relógio enquanto franzia o sobrolho e mandei um salto quando vi que já eram quatro da tarde.

Mas que raio?

Ainda estava a meio de um sonho. Só podia! Belisquei-me para ver se era mesmo real e acontece que me doeu bastante.

Ah, raios!

Raios.

RAIOS!

Arregalei os olhos e levantei-me enquanto pegava na minha mochila e corria como uma louca escadas abaixo até chegar à dama Gorda. Aposto que as pessoas que passavam pelos corredores ao mesmo tempo que eu só viam um vulto de cabelos vermelhos a correr descontroladamente.

-Lily! – gritou uma voz conhecida.

-Mary? – perguntei em resposta.

Olhei à volta e constatei que no fundo do corredor pelo qual tinha acabado de passar surgia um grupo de gente que ria e acenava para mim.

Caminhei até lá. Ainda estava confusa sobre o que se tinha acabado de passar.

-Estás um bocado atrasada, ruivinha – disse James.

Eu ignorei-o e perguntei ao Remus.

-Afinal que dia é hoje?

Ele olhou-me como se eu fosse maluca enquanto os outros davam risinhos como se estivessem incrédulos. Qual é? É assim tão mau não saber em que dia estamos?

-Terça-feira. – respondeu.

-Mas terça não foi ontem? – ai, raios! Nem o dia da semana sei!

O Sirius aproximou-se e pôs-me a mão na testa.

-O que é que lhe deram? – perguntou teatralmente.

Eles riram-se. Muito gostam eles de se rir à minha conta. Acontece que eu não sabia qual era a piada.

-Que horas são? – já estava desesperada.

-Humm… Quatro e cinco. – disse Lene. - Tu adormeceste quando te deixei no dormitório.

-O quê? Acabaram de ter aulas? E não me souberam acordar? – eu estava a olhar furiosa para Lene e Mary que sorriam inocentemente.

-Estavas a dormir tão bem que nem quisemos acordar-te.

-Pois, claro. Se não me engano já deste essa desculpa este mês. – resmunguei.

-Mas é verdade. – contrapôs.

-Os senhores têm o prazer de sair do caminho ou vou ter de lhes dar uma detenção? – perguntou Filch com um sorriso sádico enquanto passava com a sua gata, Mrs. Norris.

Era só o que me faltava agora. Uma detenção a limpar a sala dos troféus com o Filch.

Comecei automaticamente a andar e só naquele momento percebi o trânsito que estávamos a causar. Éramos apenas oito num corredor estreitinho. Os outros alunos dispersaram lentamente e nós prosseguimos o nosso caminho para a sala comum de onde tinha saído há apenas uns 10 minutos, acho.

Agora que paro para pensar. O meu horário biológico está muito desregulado… Tenho acordado sempre com os gritos de Mary a chamar-me porque já está tarde. Só tenho fome em alturas impróprias e durmo sestas enquanto devia estar nas aulas. Que coisa mais estranha. Na verdade… Não tanto, eu acho que sempre fui assim.

-Terra chama Lily Evans – uma voz que decerto não pertencia ao meu subconsciente perfurou a minha linha de pensamento.

Eu estava parada à frente do retrato da Dama Gorda a pensar no meu horário biológico compulsivo. Será que dá para eu ser mais normal?

-Calado, chato – pus a língua de fora a Sirius.

-A pensar no teu plano de cupido mágico? – perguntou.

-Não, a pensar numa forma de te estrangular – eu sorri maliciosamente e ele deu um passo atrás como se eu fosse uma psicopata louca. – Estava a brincar. – sorri.

Ele suspirou.

-Six, és tão maricas. – Ele emburrou a cara e olhou para mim enquanto exclamava:

-Será que puré de ruiva é bom?

Eu fugi enquanto ele corria atrás de mim mas entretanto aqui a esperta tropeçou numa mochila que se estava a atravessar no caminho. Sim, ela atravessou-se. Mexeu-se. Num segundo não estava lá e no outro a seguir estava a sorrir para mim como se pudesse adivinhar a confusão que se seguiu ao ocorrido. Eu, como já devem ter percebido tropecei na tal maquiavélica mochila e cai de rabo no chão. (Não sei como, já que eu tropecei virada de frente mas desde que vim para Hogwarts que acho que tudo é possível). O que interessa é que eu cai e o Six (que ainda corria atrás de mim) caiu-me em cima, obviamente. E pronto, essa é a triste história do meu dia. O Sirius Black em cima de mim e, bem, quando caiu ele acidentalmente, hum, beijou-me. Sem querer, obviamente.

Eu fiquei muito constrangida, não só pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer mas porque a sala comum inteira parou tudo o que estava a fazer e ficou a olhar atentamente para nós. Sabem o que é terem todos os santinhos que são da vossa equipa a olharem para vocês enquanto vocês se levantam totalmente vermelhos? Provavelmente não, mas eu sei. Eu faria aqui uma festa por saber algo que ninguém sabe mas o problema é que eu realmente preferia não saber. Mas eu sei. A questão é que eu sei! DROGA! Sirius ajudou-me a levantar enquanto ficava vermelho (sim, o Six vermelho) e eu corri até aos nossos amigos.

Eles riam das nossas caras e do nosso constrangimento mas Lene parecia um pouco chateada. Eu puxei-a pelo braço enquanto ainda me escondia dos olhares que as fãs do Six me lançavam.

-Lene, não fiques chateada comigo, por favor. – pedi-lhe.

-Lily, eu não iria ficar chateada contigo. – ela riu-se. – Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu. Bonita queda, a propósito. Digna de uma moça como tu! De qualquer forma valeu a pena ver o Black vermelho com um tomate! – gargalhou.

-Pensei que me ias estoirar. – confessei e ela continuou a rir.

-Afinal já deixaste de resistir aos marotos – e é assim que se muda de assunto. Olhei-a. – O Sirius… - contou pelos dedos. - E o James… Apesar do James já o ter feito há muito tempo.

-Vai passear o Six.

-Vai chatear o James.

Eu aceitei o pseudo-convite dela e sentei-me ao lado do James (que, por seu lado estava sentado ao lado da namorada dele). Normalmente iria afastar-me deles mas hoje não é um dia normal.

-Olá! – disse. Eles não em ligaram. Na verdade, duvido que tenham notado a minha presença de tão embrenhados estavam nos seus assuntos. Que nojo, blhac! Estava a ponderar uma entrada perfeita… Digamos que eu afastava os dois e me sentava no meio. O que acham? Talvez para a próxima…

-Então, James? – perguntei, para anunciar novamente a minha chegada. Interrompi um beijo. Ups, foi totalmente sem querer… Quem é que eu estou a enganar? Foi totalmente de propósito, isso sim!

-Olá – ele sorriu-me apesar de Melanie me lançar um olhar carrancudo e acusador. AH! Eu sou a maior… Que melhor passatempo poderia existir do que chatear aquele ser?

-Estou a pensar em montar um negócio.

Entretanto ele tinha voltado os beijos com a namorada mas ao ouvir isto virou-se para mim com a sobrancelha franzida.

-Como assim? – eu sei sempre como chamar a atenção! Bendito Merlin!

-Eu tenho tido umas ideias que têm provado estar extremamente certas, então achei que poderia dedicar-me ao negócio. Deve ser o meu ramo de sorte.

-Lily, eu não estou a perceber nada. Negócio de quê? – continuava a olhar para mim, confuso enquanto ela tentava chamá-lo para continuarem o que estavam a fazer antes de eu chegar.

-Dicas de amor, e esse tipo de coisas… Eu já acertei em três casalinhos! – sorri.

Ele revirou os olhos. Deve ter sido de estar tanto tempo comigo. Até já tinha apanhado alguns tiques…

-Estou a falar a sério. O Cupido que se vá reformar.

O meu plano de desviar a atenção dele estava a correr muito bem. Tanto até que a Melanie estava a bufar de tanta irritação. 1-0 para mim.

-E nós, achas que vai resultar? – perguntou-me enquanto apontava para ele e a namorada.

Eu sorri ironicamente enquanto respondia:

-Claro que não. Mas isso eu já sabia desde o começo! – ele riu-se enquanto ela punha um ar zangado e chateado ao mesmo tempo e se ia embora.

Já fiz a minha boa acção do dia! Livrar uma pessoa decente da companhia de uma reles. Posso passar a fazer de super-heroína, também! Essa já foi a brincar…

Ele ainda estava a rir mas olhava constantemente para o sítio onde estavam Katherine, Alice e Melanie.

-Tu não vais fazer isso pois não? – perguntou-me com um sorriso.

-Claro que vou, qual é a dúvida?

-Na verdade, nenhuma.

E fiquei a falar-lhe dos meus projectos até chegar a hora do jantar. Ele ria de qualquer coisa que eu dissesse, nem que fosse aleatória. Aposto que se tivesse dito 'Vou por um sapo vestido de cupido a cagar corações preso no tecto' ele riria na mesma. A sério, este rapaz tem um grave problema de alegria a mais. Não que eu me esteja a queixar, é claro. Mas às vezes assusta.

O jantar passou-se tranquilamente (apesar de eu não ter comido quase nada. Já mencionei o meu horário desregulado? Brincadeira…) e depois por muito estranho que pareça fui-me deitar. Já dei a desculpa da minha desregulação hormonal mas deitar-me às 21h00 da noite? Isso já é um caso estranho de uma doença daquelas que só aparecem nos jornais ou noticiários!

Deitei-me na minha caminha quentinha depois de vestir o pijama e pus-me a ler o tal livro de hoje à tarde. A única diferença é que agora estava mesmo a lê-lo. Era sobre uma rapariga que de tão confusa se confundia a ela e aos outros e que no meio de tudo perdia o amor da sua vida. Eu bufei, fechei o livro e atirei-o para o outro lado do quarto. Realmente, há coisas irónicas.

Tentei dormir mas por causa da sestazinha da tarde, a minha tarefa foi muito complicada. Tanto que às duas da manhã me levantei e fui para a sala comum. Estava na esperança que se ficasse algum tempo a olhar para o fogo pudesse finalmente dormir.

Mas mal cheguei à sala constatei que não era a única com problemas em adormecer. Remus estava sentado num cadeirão a olhar para a janela com um ar absorto.

-Remmie? – chamei-o.

Ele saltou e eu pedi desculpa por o ter assustado.

-O que fazes aqui a esta hora? – perguntamos os dois o mesmo tempo.

-Responde primeiro. – dissemos e começámos a rir.

Deve ser do meu estado de inconsciência, rir destes disparates.

-Não conseguia dormir… Foi a sesta de hoje à tarde. – eu ri.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Problemas com a lua? – perguntei-lhe.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Sabes disso? – perguntou.

-Já há algum tempo… E isso não me importa. Não deixo de gostar de ti. – ele sorriu calmamente e depois voltou a olhar pela janela para a lua que brilhava.

-Sabes, às vezes acho que por ter este problema, por ser diferente, não posso viver uma vida normal. Eu não posso amar.

-De que é que estás a falar, Remus John Lupin? – ele que não se pusesse a pensar essas baboseiras.

-Eu não quero magoar as pessoas de quem gosto. – parecia convicto mas eu ganho sempre!

Claro que ganho. Menos ao James…

-Rem, é claro que podes amar. Teres esse problema não te impede de viveres uma vida normal. Todos gostamos de ti por quem és. E é claro que não te vamos deixar para trás só por causa disso.

-Eu sei mas, é que…

-Tu és igual a todos nós. E mereces ser feliz. – finalmente sorriu.

-Obrigado Lils.

-De nada! E vê lá se não te pões com essas coisas outra vez…

Ele não prometeu mas eu esperava que já tivesse compreendido.

-Então e contigo, Li? O que é que se passa?

-Comigo? Nada! – credo, será que é perseguição… Sou assim tão previsível, tão transparente ou toda a gente me conhece imensamente bem para saber que se passa não sei o quê comigo?

Frank, Alice, Mary, Lene, Remus…

Ai, isto só pode ser perseguição!

Ele colocou um daqueles olhares que só os marotos sabem fazer, o 'a mim não me enganas' e eu suspirei.

-Tu tens andado um bocadinho em baixo. – não era uma pergunta.

-É verdade. Tens andado muito observador. – sorri para ele ao que ele continuou com um olhar curioso. – É por causa de toda esta confusão… Da Alice e do James e—

Eu matei a minha boca. Prometo que nunca mais falo! Para quê, se cada vez que a abro só sai porcaria?

-O James? – inquiriu ele. Parecia que tinha chegado ao ponto da conversa que lhe interessava.

-E tu e a Mary? – desconversei.

-Lily, não mudes de assunto.

-O que tem eu e o James, afinal? – perguntei, levantando os olhos para o encarar.

-Não sei explicar mas há aí qualquer coisa que não está bem resolvida. – alguma coisa que não está bem resolvida? Estar até está. O James está com a Melanie e eu, eu estou com o vencedor do meu concurso!

-Está tudo bem. Não estamos zangados!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Não é isso, Lily. Tu e ele, parecem perfeitos um para o outro… - Ora bolas! Eu a tentar esquecê-lo e o Remus a dizer que somos perfeitos. Força aí!

-Nós não somos perfeitos um para o outro. Nunca o fomos…

Ele ia argumentar pelo que eu continuei, afinal se tenho de falar, ao menos que diga tudo de uma vez.

-E nunca vamos ser. Será que ainda não perceberam que ela namora com a Melanie? Até eu já aceitei isso. Porque é que vocês não esquecem simplesmente?

-Espera, tu disseste que tinhas aceitado isso? Lily, eu preciso de te fazer esta pergunta. Desculpa. – pediu. – Tu gostas do James?

Ora bolas… Estou encurralada.

Entre a espada e a parede.

Entre a mentira e a verdade.

Oh, céus, vai-me dar um colapso nervoso.

-Eu gostei. – corrigi. – Agora estou na fase de esquecimento.

Ele deu um grande sorriso e eu juro que pude contar quantos dentes ele tinha na boca. (Acho que estavam todos… Ai, preciso de uma cama, já me estou a sentir cansada!)

-Eu sempre soube que ainda ias gostar dele. Mas… - ele parou um bocado e o sorriso diminuiu. - Acho que descobriste tarde demais…

-A sério, Remus? Quem diria… E eu que achava que poderíamos vir a namorar. – sarcasmo é bem bom! – Eu tenho consciência disso. Aliás, eu já comecei a tratar de tudo.

-O que é que vais tramar? – perguntou-me.

Eu pus o meu melhor ar de inocente.

-Eu? Nada…

-Lily… - ele gargalhou. – Só porque estou a ficar com sono não quer dizer que esteja vesgo, sem ofensa para o James, claro. – eu ri. – Vi muito bem esse arzinho de quem ia aprontar. Tu podias tornar-te uma marota, sabes? – piscou-me o olho.

-Ah, Remus… isso parece muita responsabilidade para uma pessoa só. Eu vou pensar no caso. Boa noite, gostei de falar contigo. – fui andando lentamente até às escadas e saltei degrau a degrau até chegar ao patamar.

Corri até à minha cama e tapei-me com os lençóis para não passar frio.

No dia seguinte acordei antes de todas as outras raparigas. O que é estranho é que eu não tinha acordado cedo, pelo contrário, normalmente àquela hora já Mary andava aos pulos pelo dormitório a cantarolar.

Pé ante pé caminhei até à cama dela e depois de a isolar acusticamente do resto do dormitório gritei:

-BOOOOOM DIAAAAAAA!

Ela saltou da cama, ao que eu ri muito.

-Como dormiste, amiguinha do coração?

Acho que Mary ainda não tinha percebido onde estava. Passei a mão à frente dos olhos dela e esta despertou do transe.

-Acordamos a Lene? – perguntei-lhe.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e esgueiramo-nos as duas da cama, indo para a que ficava do outro lado da minha. Abri as cortinas e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido.

-Oh não, oh não. Fogo! – imitei uma voz em pânico.

-Lene, rápido, salva-te! – continuou Mary ainda com a voz rouca devido ao sono.

Lene levantou-se rapidamente.

-Não se preocupem comigo! FOGO! AJUDA! PRECISAMOS DE ÁGUA. RÁPIDO, IDIOTAS! – gritava ela. Eu ria muito. E é esta a melhor forma de acordar Marlene McKinnon! A ela e aos restantes Gryffindor que deviam ter apanhado um susto com a gritaria.

Ela finalmente deve ter percebido que não havia fogo nenhum, e muito enraivecida pegou na varinha e lançou-nos um jacto de água.

-Agora o fogo já está apagado, meninas. Já não há perigo.

Eu estava encharcada até aos ossos, toda despenteada e cheia de frio mas já tinha começado bem o dia. Lene podia molhar-nos mas não podia tirar-nos as recordações dela aos gritos.

Quero dizer, poder até podia mas é melhor não dar ideias.

Vesti o meu uniforme depois de me secar e descemos as três juntas para a sala comum.

Os rapazes desciam ao mesmo tempo que nós e eu dei por mim a rir ao lembrar-me da minha conversa com Remus do dia anterior.

-Bom dia! – disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo (Peter não estava) e eu ri-me outra vez.

Será que o James me pegou essa doença grave do sorriso? Quero dizer, uma das minhas melhores amigas está chateada comigo. Será que eu não devia estar triste? Gosto do namorado da minha inimiga. Afinal, o que se passa comigo?

Ai, eu devia saber… Eu sou anormal.

Posso desculpar-me com as hormonas?

Por falar em hormonas… Acordei cheia de fome!

-Gente, podemos despacharmo-nos? Estou a morrer de fome! – e como para comprovar o meu estômago roncou.

Descemos todos para o pequeno-almoço menos James que decidiu esperar pela namorada. Eu sentei-me na mesa e comecei logo a atacar a comida. Como consequência da minha rapidez a tomar o pequeno-almoço fiquei à seca dez minutos à espera que eles acabassem. Mas como hoje estava totalmente irrequieta e não conseguia parar nem um minuto, comecei a fazer bolinhas de pergaminho e a mandar às pessoas que passavam por nós.

Por uma das vezes acertei no olho de um Slytherin que saia do salão. Fiz uma cara séria enquanto ele olhava para todos os lados com o intuito de apanhar quem lhe tinha feito aquilo. Acertei no sumo de abóbora do Sirius, mas ele não reparou e continuou a bebê-lo. Obviamente que comecei às gargalhadas e toda a mesa (sem exagero algum) me encarou como se eu fosse demente mental (O que eu não discordo totalmente). Quando Melanie se estava a sentar mandei-lhe uma bolinha para a camisa (que por acaso se enfiou pelo botão que ela tinha aberto) e esta fez uma dança esquisita para o conseguir tirar. James mantinha um sorriso divertido enquanto ela fazia aquilo e depois olhou para mim. Eu baixei a cabeça, totalmente inocente.

Ah, falando a sério… Esta é capaz de ser uma das coisas mais giras para se fazer de manhã.

Os tiros foram-se tornando mais constantes e quando nos fomos levantar para sair, já todos os meus amigos, de uma maneira ou outra, tinham provado a minha óptima pontaria.

A primeira aula seria de História da Magia, por isso fomos andando lentamente para a sala que ficava no 2º andar. A certa altura alguém me deu um encontrão e eu deixei cair o meu saco ao chão. Olhei para cima para ver quem seria o ser inteligente e encontrei Alice que passava com _elas_. Bufei e baixei-me para apanhar os meus livros, pergaminhos penas e tinteiros.

O meu azar é que o tinteiro preto se tinha partido em cima de tudo o que estava no saco. E quando digo 'tudo' não é exagero algum.

Murmurei 'tergeo' e rapidamente ficou tudo limpo. Sorte a da Alice, senão ia pagar-mas. Além de ficar zangada por uma coisa totalmente estúpida e improvável ainda anda aos encontrões comigo. Merlin, dá-me paciência.

Os meus amigos já tinham seguido caminho e deixado aqui a coitada sozinha no corredor. Continuei a andar e entrei pela sala, chegando a tempo de me sentar ao lado de Mary. Miraculosamente Lene havia desaparecido.

Como todos sabemos as aulas de História da Magia são totalmente para não prestar atenção, logo…

"_L.E. – Onde está a Lene?_

_M.M. – Não faço a mínima ideia…_

_L.E. – Como não sabes? Ela estava atrás de ti._

_M.M. – Num segundo estava lá, no outro evaporou-se._

_L.E. – Oh, tudo bem, deve ter arranjado um pretendente por aí._

_M.M. – É bem capaz…_

_L.E. – E então, Mary, como está o Remmie?_

_M.M. – Porque não lhe perguntas a ele? Está mesmo atrás de ti!_

_L.E. – Tens razão!_

_Remus Lupin – Lily, o que queres agora?_

_L.E. – Saber novidades._

_R.L. – Importas-te de deixar de mandar o pergaminho para a minha cabeça? Estou a tentar prestar atenção!_

_L.E. – Oh, que fofinhos. Vocês são o par perfeito. A Mary disse exactamente a mesma coisa no outro dia. Ai, o amor!_

_M.M. – LILY!_

_R.L. – Lil, olha que eu sei muita coisa acerca de ti. Não comeces com idiotices._

_L.E. – Que é isso, Remmie? Pensei que fosses mais simpático, agora chantagear uma amiga?_

_R.L. – Quando a necessidade chama._

_L.E. – Ai é? Agora fiquei chateada, ingrato!_

_M.M. – Oi?_

_R.L. – Eu não sou ingrato, Lils, sou inteligente!_

_L.E. – Desde quando um ser inteligente presta atenção a História da Magia?_

_R.L. – Lá está. Neste momento não estou a prestar atenção e se bem me lembro, depois pedes-me os apontamentos, portanto…_

_M.M. – PESSOAL! Eu estou aqui!_

_L.E. – Olá Mary!_

_M.M. – Hunf._

_R.L. – Mary, estavas aí? Desculpa…_

_M.M. – Não, Remus, estava ali!_

_L.E. – Podem ficar a conversar, crianças. Eu hoje tiro os apontamentos."_

E foi assim que eu cedi o meu lugar da conversa ao Remus e ainda prestei atenção (o que foi um grande desafio) ao tédio que era aquela aula. Como troca, quando a aula acabou os meus dois amigos-pombinhos estavam muito contentes. Ao menos isso.

Teria um tempo livre até ao almoço, por isso decidi ir passear para a beira do lago. Infelizmente os meus amigos tinham-se inscrito noutras aulas que, extraordinariamente ocupavam o meu espaço livre de hoje de manhã. Todos menos Lene, que tinha desaparecido.

Levei os meus trabalhos de casa na esperança de poder adiantar alguma coisa deles, já que estava um pouco atrasada. No entanto, isto revelou-se completamente complicado já que James se sentou ao meu lado apenas alguns minutos depois de eu ter chegado. Já me tinha esquecido que ele tinha as minhas aulas que eu… Droga!

Estivemos a falar de assuntos de delegados dos alunos, horários de rondas para o próximo mês, tabelas de pontos e detenções. Não me lembro como mas a certa altura a inocente conversa atingiu pontos perigosos.

-Eu vi-te no outro dia. – comentou, absorto.

-Tu vês-me todos os dias, James.

Ele franziu o sobrolho.

-Lá, naquela sala. – continuei sem perceber.

Será que ele estava a falar da sala onde estive a cantar? É claro que me viu, ele até falou comigo.

-Explica-te melhor. Ainda não entendi do que estás a falar. – o que quer que fosse que ele estava para dizer, parecia complicado de sair.

-No dia em que foste parar à enfermaria. Bem, eu vi-te a entrar na sala onde eu estava com a Mel.

MERLIN!

Ele viu, ele viu, ELE VIU! Isso é horrível!

Um desastre!

Uma catástrofe!

UM… NEM CONSIGO EXPRESSAR-ME.

Somente esse único e aparentemente inútil facto pode mudar a minha singela vida para sempre. Ele pode descobrir que eu gosto dele, afastar-se e viver feliz para sempre enquanto o meu plano corre mal, eu fico sozinha e solteirona o resto da vida toda porque não encontro alguém que goste de mim. Baah, que drama!

-De que é que estás a falar? – tentei dizer calmamente para que as minhas emoções não me denunciassem.

Não poderia admitir que tinha sido eu. Ele saberia que o meu desaparecimento poderia eventualmente estar relacionado com aquilo!

-Lily! – parecia exasperado. – No dia em que foste parar à enfermaria.

-Continuo sem perceber! – isto chama-se fazer-me de difícil e impedi-lo de arruinar o meu futuro!

-Eu poderia dizer que tinha visto mal, e provavelmente até seria verdade, isto se não fosse o facto de que não existe mais nenhuma ruiva em Hogwarts.

E é agora que eu culpo Merlin por ter cabelos vermelhos, cor de fogo, acajus que sobressaem numa multidão. Chamei a Dumbledore todos os nomes que consegui inventar enquanto pensava numa solução para resolver tudo.

O que é que Dumbledore tem a ver? Bem, ele é o director da escola e não convidou mais nenhuma rapariga ruiva para vir para aqui. Sinto-me sozinha e inferiorizada e sem eventuais desculpas para o meu, aham… Pequeníssimo problema.

-James, eu gosto tanto de tii! Vamos embora antes que comece a chover! – levantei-me e comecei a andar rapidamente para o castelo.

Olhei para trás e vi o rapaz ainda sentado ao pé da árvore, com a sobrancelha franzida e olhando para mim com descrença.

Como eu compreendo a sua reacção. Hoje estava um magnífico dia de sol… As minhas ideias são mesmo ruins…

-Anda lá! – eu chamei-o novamente.

Este levantou-se e entrámos os dois no castelo ao mesmo tempo que todos os outros alunos saiam das aulas. Os corredores encheram rapidamente e eu perdi-me de James.

Cheguei à sala comum ainda sem encontrar ninguém conhecido (leia-se os meus amigos), fui buscar a minha mochila e dirigi-me para as estufas, onde teria a próxima aula.

A professora Sprout tinha chegado há já alguns minutos e nada de nenhum aluno aparecer. Nem um. Só eu, Lily Evans, na aula de Herbologia. Onde estão os nerds-alunos-perfeitos-que-nunca-se-atrasam? Por onde andam os meus ridículos amigos?

Eu já estava a desesperar quando finalmente vejo uma manada de gente a entrar nas estufas a por conversas em dia e a rir. E lá atrás, no final da avalanche de pessoas um grupinho chamado 'marotos e cia'. Esperei calmamente que estes chegassem ao pé de mim para os atacar com perguntas.

Infelizmente não foi possível porque assim que eles chegaram fez-se um silêncio sepulcral e a professora Sprout começou a dizer que hoje teríamos de transplantar umas tais plantinhas manhosas dela.

Depois de ter colocado as luvas e posto as protecções nos olhos tentei conversar com Sirius, que estava ao meu lado.

-O que aconteceu hoje? – perguntei.

-Nada, Lils. Porque?

-Vocês chegaram atrasados. Vocês e o resto da turma toda… - eu esquivei-me enquanto uma plantinha fofinha me tentava cegar.

-Lily, tu é que chegaste mais cedo. - ele revirou os olhos.

Ah, isso fazia sentido…

-Oh…

Uma rapariga dos Hufflepuff chamou Sirius para combinarem um encontro e eu virei para o outro lado com o intuito de interrogar Lene mas esta olhava para Sirius com um ar matador e eu tive medo de lhe perguntar o que quer que fosse.

-Agora vais ter de confessar, Lene. Qual foi o rapaz que esteve contigo hoje de manhã? – interrompi.

-Lily? De que estás a falar? – ela estava confusa.

-Ah, esquece. O que aconteceu hoje para desapareceres em História da Magia?

Ela corou antes de responder.

Eu fiquei muito curiosa. Muito mesmo! Não é todos os dias que se vê Marlene McKinnon a corar!

-Ah, bem…

-Sim? – incitei-a a continuar.

-Eu e o Sirius beijámo-nos.

-O QUÊ? TU E O SIX? – eu ri. – EU SABIA, EU SABIA! OBRIGADO MERLIN! Só uma coisa… Ele não estava na aula?

-LILY! Não quero que todo o mundo saiba. – eu sorri amarelo. -Não, ele não estava na aula. Ele disse que queria falar comigo e fechou-nos numa sala. E depois beijou-me. Sempre muito romântico, o sacana.

Olhei para Six, que ainda conversava com a tal rapariga dos Hufflepuff. Ele não podia, simplesmente! Sirius não podia beijar Lene e depois sair com outra.

-Foram só beijos. Ele não vai deixar de ser um garanhão presumido com um ego enorme e muito menos vai gostar de alguém de verdade. – ela suspirou.

-Mas Lene, tu gostas dele não é? – perguntei-lhe.

-Não! – apressou-se a responder. – O Black? Há tantos rapazes decentes em Hogwarts, porque é que me haveria de apaixonar por esse? – parecia que ela estava a tentar convencer-se a si mesma.

Virei-me para o lado ainda a tempo de ver Sirius a sorrir à tal rapariga.

-Não tens vergonha? – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido.

-De seres minha amiga, Pimentinha? Ter até tenho. Desde quando é que já se viu um maroto amiga de uma delegada dos alunos certinha?

Eu fechei a cara e respondi de mau humor:

-Não, Black. – ele deixou de sorrir. – De beijares a Lene e logo a seguir combinares um encontro com uma perua?

-Ah, disso. – ele estava constrangido.

-Vocês podiam namorar, casar-se e ter filhos lindos. E depois eu poderia ser madrinha deles, mas não. Preferes arruinar tudo antes mesmo de ter começado.

-Lily, eu nunca disse à Lene que queria mais do que beijos. Sirius Black não se apaixona. Ele é de todas. Eu gosto de ser livre.

-Sirius! – exclamei.

Ele deu o famoso sorriso dele que derrete todas os habitantes do sexo feminino do castelo.

-Tu ainda te vais arrepender disso. Eu sei que sim.

-Nem sempre estás certa, ruiva.

Não pude contestar as baboseiras que ele disse porque de repente senti algo a puxar-me para cima. Olhei para o lado e vi uma das plantas que devíamos estar a transplantar com o seu tentáculo parecido com o da lula gigante a segurar-me a alguns metros do chão.

Eu nem tenho medo das altura mas estar presa a uma planta-diabo que a cada momento te aperta mais não é propriamente agradável.

-Pimentinha, tem calma. – gritou Sirius.

De repente toda a turma ficou a olhar para mim, enquanto eu era arrastada pelo vegetal gigante.

-E fazerem alguma coisa? – gritei.

Rapidamente a professora Sprout mandou um feitiço que fez a planta ficar estática e os tentáculos dela desenrolarem-se de mim. Eu estava livre mas o problema era que à medida que ela me libertava, eu ia escorregando e a certa altura cai.

Sabem quando os segundos parecem que passam em câmara lenta? Foi mas ao menos isso. Fechei os olhos, cheia de medo e à espera do impacto de cair no chão.

No entanto, em vez de cair no chão, cai num sítio fofinho. Olhei para cima e vi uns olhos castanhos a fitarem-me atentamente como se quisessem fazer um exame para ver se estava tudo bem.

É óbvio que reconheci aqueles olhos. Eram os olhos por quem eu me havia apaixonado. James. Alguns segundos depois do meu reconhecimento ele soltou-me no chão com cuidado, como se estivesse com medo que eu caísse.

-Obrigado, James.

Ele sorriu.

-O prazer foi todo meu. Estás bem?

-Sim, óptima. Graças a ti. Fico a dever-te um favor.

-Então será que já podes dizer-me o que fazias a espreitar à porta da sala?

Eu aproveitei que a aula tinha acabado e fugi sem responder à pergunta. Óptimo. Mesmo bom. Agora teria também de fugir de James!

* * *

_**N/A: Boas tardes!**_

_**Peço mil desculpas pelo grande atraso do capítulo, eu já o tinha escrito mas começou a época de testes e tive de estudar todos os santos dias... Baah!**_

_**Vou tentar postar mais rápido mas ainda só escrevi 3 páginas word do próximo capítulo e este fim-de-semana vou acampar -'**_

_**Lá para quinta da próxima semana vou tentar postar o próximo!**_

_**E quanto a este capítulo... Ainda não foi agora que a Lily confrontou a Alice (isto, se isso acontecer, clar =P ) e o James sempre viu a Lily na porta da sala... huhuhu, sim, sempre pode piorar!**_

_**Muitos beiijinhos e mandem reviews, por favor**_

_**motiva muito, mesmo, mesmo, muitoo!**_


	8. Desavenças

_**Não há reviews...**_

_**Boa leitura (;**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Upside Down**_

_**by Inês Potter**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capítulo 7 – Desavenças**

Nem esperei que todos os outros começassem a sair. Estava com medo que James continuasse com aquelas perguntas às quais eu não queria responder. Só na minha vida é que isto acontece.

Eu poderia, provavelmente entrar numa editora inglesa para criar histórias de telenovelas. A minha triste vida dava uma boa telenovela mexicana, daquelas em que acontece o possível e o impossível.

Como eu estava a dizer, andei (ou corri) para o castelo e sentei-me na mesa para puder comer e fugir novamente. Eu não sei, mas acho que o chapéu seleccionador me pôs na equipa errada. Que raio de Gryffindor é que foge assim dos problemas?

Hum… Eu. Só eu, acho.

Estava a comer as minhas costeletas com puré quando os outros chegam e se sentam à minha volta. Dei uma espiadela para averiguar em que sítio estava James e encontro-o no lado oposto da mesa.

Só de pensar que agora vou ter de fugir dele…

Andei a atirar pedras à cruz, por acaso, para nada me correr bem? Devo ter feito alguma coisa noutra vida, só pode.

-Lily? – senti alguém a abanar-me.

-Sim?

-Finalmente acordou! – disse Peter.

-Desculpem, estava a pensar noutra coisa… - eu corei. Porquê a mim?

-Pois, eu imagino que sim, Lily. – gargalhou Remus enquanto me deitava um olhar cheio de significados.

-Sabe alguma coisa que nós não, Sr. Lupin? – perguntou Six.

-Claro que não, Padfoot. – eu ri enquanto olhava para o sorriso inocente de Remus e as caras de quem estava a apanhar do ar do Peter e do Sirius.

-Não percebi… - concluiu Peter antes de voltar à comida.

Sirius ainda olhava de esguelha para nós como se quisesse descobrir algo que lhe estava a escapar por entre os dedos. Isto digo eu, que sei bem o que ele estava a perder…

-Mas a final porque é que me estavam a chamar? – perguntei.

-Ahhh, isso, já me tinha esquecido! As provas para a equipa de Quidditch são no sábado à tarde.

-Finalmente! Já estava a pensar que este ano não tínhamos equipa! – quase gritei, estava tão feliz! O Quidditch distraia-me tanto do mundo em redor!

Eles riram-se do meu entusiasmo.

-E vocês, vão participar? – perguntei.

-Mas que pergunta, Lilyzinha, assim até fico ofendido! – murmurou um Six escandalizado.

-Eu não… Nunca fui muito com o Quidditch, mesmo. – comentou Remus.

Peter apenas fez alguns acenos frenéticos com a cabeça como se estivesse a dizer que não. A boca estava demasiado ocupada a mastigar qualquer coisa…

-Mas devias, aquilo é mesmo divertido. Além disso este ano a equipa vai estar imensamente forte.

-Lily, Lily, realmente. Ainda não fizemos as provas, não podes dizer que vai ser forte.

-Mas nós vamos lá estar todos…

-Não sabes, não és tu que escolhes. Imagina que não ficavas na equipa este ano. – eu olhei para Sirius, que continuava a tagarelar sobre a minha possível saída da equipa porque tinha engordado e a vassoura já não aguentava comigo.

Eu cheguei perto do ouvido dele e gritei:

-SIRIUS, CHEGA !

E ele calou-se mas só depois de mandar um pulo, olhar assustado para todos os lados e entornar o sumo de abóbora na camisa. Óptimo.

Remus fazia um esforço imenso para não se rir mas Peter não conseguiu aguentar e mandou metade da comida cá para fora enquanto caia no chão de tanto gargalhar.

Six puxou-me por um braço para fora do salão Nobre e eu fiquei assustada com a expressão de raiva dele.

-Sirius, onde vamos?

-Vamos ao dormitório. – retorquiu.

-Fazer o quê?

-Trocar de roupa.

-Para quê? Estás tão cheiroso com o suminho aí.

Ele voltou ao olhar matador. Sabem aquela expressão de 'Se o olhar matasse'. Aqui aplicava-se inteiramente.

-Se estou assim tão cheiroso porque é que não te encostas a mim? – eu sorri ironicamente. Não interpretem de maneira errada. Perversos, _tsc tsc._

Ele tentou abraçar-me mas eu escapuli-me por baixo do braço que ele tinha esticado. Uma vantagem de ser de altura mediana. Mediana, não baixa.

-Desculpa, Sirius, eu não quero mesmo nada ficar molhada. Mas eu sabia que estavas carente, sozinho e precisavas de carinho. Vai lá trocar de roupa que eu abraço-te quando desceres. – disse-lhe enquanto lhe apertava as bochechas como se ele fosse um bonequinho de peluche.

Ele riu.

-Muita piada, ruiva. Estragaste agora também vens. – e o ser maluco que estava à minha frente arrastou-me pelas escadas acima e obrigou-me a passar pela porta do dormitório.

O dormitório dos rapazes não é tão mau assim. Tem alguma roupa espalhada e livros, pergaminhos mas não é a ilha do sumiço.

A cama que estava numa das pontas era a única que estava feita. O malão estava arrumado e os livros empilhados. Só podia ser de Remus. Aproximei-me da segunda e sentei-me. Tinha algumas fotos dos marotos e uma foto de James e Melanie. É claro que esta cama só poderia ser de James. A seguir era a de Sirius, uma vez que este se mandou para cima dela, a outra era a de Peter e a última de Frank.

-Já escolheste a tua cama preferida, Lily? – perguntou Six com um olhar malicioso.

-Ahh, só estava a ver de quem era.

-Sei,… - sussurrou ele, ainda com a mesma expressão.

-SIRIUS! – gritei e ele assustou-se.

-Qual é, Lil? És capaz de parar de me assustar? – perguntou.

-Hum… É que, sabes não há problema que tires a camisa à minha frente mas as calças já é um bocadinho demais.

-Ah, Lily. Até parece que nunca me viste de calções de banho.

-E não vi. – comentei.

-Pois mas um dia vais ver… - e piscou-me o olho. O que eu aturo… - E olha que até te vais arrepiar com a visão deliciosa que terás. – eu revirei os olhos.

Levantei-me da cama onde estava e dei-lhe um burro no braço.

-Lily.

-Sim?

-Estou sem boxers!

-O quê? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – instintivamente pus as mãos nos olhos e virei-me de costas para ele.

Assim que fiz isto ele começou a gargalhar e eu fiquei sem perceber. Mas de maneira alguma iria tirar as mãos dos olhos. Quem sabe o que é que eu iria ver?

-Podes abrir os olhos, ruivinha.

-NÃO! Não te quero ver nu, Six.

-O que é bom é para se ver.

-Six! – repreendi-o enquanto lhe dava uma chapada no ombro.

-Eu estava a brincar… Estou de calças, maluca!

-Prova-o.

-E como é que esperas que eu faça isso?

-Ahhh… Não sei.

Entreabri os olhos ligeiramente e deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio porque ele estava vestido. O Sirius é bonito mas eu realmente prefiro não ver certas coisas.

-Ok, Six. Já paraste com as gracinhas, então vamos embora.

-Ahah, que piada ruiva! Agora quero saber o que tu e o Remus sabem e eu não.

Eu pisquei os olhos diversas vezes, atónita.

-Sim, porque o Pete pode ter caído mas eu sou inteligente! – elevou o peito, orgulhoso e eu revirei os olhos.

-É uma longa história…

-E e eu tenho muito tempo! – ele empurrou-me para cima da cama dele onde me fez sentar. Estou a ter um _dejá vu_. Eu, sentada na cama a contar às minhas amigas o que sentia por James. Há coisas que nunca mudam… Mas desta vez não iria dizer nada! Qualquer dia todo o mundo sabe que eu gosto dele. Onde vai parar o meu orgulho?

-Mas eu não quero contar! – fiz beicinho.

-Vá lá, Lils, não confias em mim? – perguntou, ficando subitamente sério.

-Eu… - ele olhou para mim como se não quisesse acreditar. – é claro que confio em ti, mas.. – suspirou de alívio.

-Há sempre um mas. – resmungou.

-Oh, Six, não faças fita. – ele fez beicinho. – O Rem só sabe porque calhou. Ele meio que me deixou sem opção…

-Lily, eu assim sinto-me deixado de parte. – ele fez a cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Ah, assim não é justo!

-Não faças essa cara! – pedi-lhe.

-Lily!

-Sirius.

-Lils…

-Siix.

-Lil!

-Padfoot. – resmungou James quando entrou pelo quarto adentro.

Virei-me muito rapidamente para o ver a entrar pela porta do dormitório de tal forma que quase ia voando (literalmente) para o chão. Ah, salva pelo gongo! O pior é que James também quer retirar algumas informaçõezinhas de mim.

Vida de loucos. Vida de loucos. Vida de loucos. Merlin! Porquê eu?

-Que estavam a fazer aqui? – perguntou.

-Ah, o Six entornou sumo de abóbora na roupa toda e veio trocar-se.

Ele elevou uma das suas sobrancelhas.

-E tu vieste trocar de roupa com ele, Lily? – continuou o interrogatório como se estivesse a falar comigo mas olhava para Sirius. Este apenas deu de ombros e o olhar de James voltou a incidir sobre mim.

-Não, eu não fiquei suja. Foi ele que entornou o sumo para cima dele!

-Então o que é que ela está aqui a fazer? Por acaso precisavas de ajuda para te despires? – perguntou ao Six.

-Eu tinha de falar com ela, por isso aproveitei. Não, eu não preciso de ajuda para me despir, obrigado pela oferta. – respondeu Sirius, irónico, enquanto olhava de uma forma estranha para o James. Como se ele fosse uma pêra com uma saia de hula a dançar o macarena.

-Sim? – interroguei. Não percebi para quê tanta pergunta.

-Não é mais do que isso?

Eu fiquei completamente vermelha quando ele disse isso.

-Como assim mais? – eu perguntei mesmo apesar de saber o que queria dizer.

-Saídas e beijos, tal como aquele lá no sala comum. – ele fitou-me atentamente enquanto esperava pela resposta. Eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha (se é que é possível).

-Aquilo não foi um beijo. Foi um acidente. – resmunguei. – E que eu saiba, James Potter, não tens nada a ver com a minha vida amorosa, portanto eu podia muito bem sair com o Six. Eu realmente não me importaria. – continuei enquanto olhava de Sirius para James, que parecia tentar disfarçar o espanto. – Mas sei que ele já anda de olho em alguém, por isso…

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Sirius e desci as escadas do dormitório para a sala comum.

O James não tinha direito de fazer uma fita daquelas, simplesmente não tinha. Eu não lhe era nada. E qual tinha sido o problema de ir para o dormitório com o Six? Que eu saiba não tínhamos feito nada de mal. Mas na cabeça de James deve haver algo impróprio em ir ao dormitório com o amigo dele.

Subi para o quarto das raparigas e fui buscar a minha mochila. Depois desci e fui caminhando para a sala onde teria as aulas da tarde, que começariam em 10 minutos.

Sentei-me numa carteira das do fundo e tirei um pergaminho da mochila, onde me pus a escrevinhar e a desenhar. E assim rapidamente se passou a aula embora eu não tivesse feito nada.

Quando nos dispensaram corri para Mary e Remus e fomos para a sala comum onde tínhamos combinado ficar a estudar. Já que não presto atenção nas aulas é melhor estudar um pouco e fazer os trabalhos de casa.

Já estávamos ali há uma boa meia hora quando entra Lene completamente vermelha e com ar de que ia rebentar com tudo o que lhe aparecesse à frente.

Eu soltei um gemido e escondi a cara.

-Aquela rapariga é a mais cabeça dura que eu alguma vez vi. – eu olhei interrogativamente para ela. – Alice. – respondeu ao meu olhar. – Ainda é pior que tu, Lily!

-Ei – ripostei. – Eu nunca faria uma coisa destas.

-Eu sei. – ela suspirou, tentado ficar mais calma (sem resultado) – eu estou mesmo muito irritada!

-O que se passou desta vez? – perguntou Mary, que até agora se tinha mantido calada.

-Ela recusou-se a falar comigo e quando eu disse que era importante e fiz questão de a puxar para longe das sanguessugas ela lançou-me um _petrificus tottallus_. Como eu nunca esperei que ela fizesse isso só reagi no último segundo e desviei o feitiço, que bateu numa armadura e a fez cair-me em cima.

Eu dei uma tossidela para acalmar o ataque de riso que se tinha apoderado de mim. Não seria bom começara gargalhar nesta situação que não era exactamente a melhor.

Ela tentava dar um jeito ao cabelo, que estava todo despenteado enquanto continuava:

-E depois apareceu o Black quem em vez de me ajudar, saiu do corredor a arrastar-se de tanto rir enquanto dizia 'eu sabia que eras maluca mas chocar com armaduras?'. E foi o que aconteceu. – exclamou com um brilhozinho de raiva nos olhos.

-O Padfoot nunca muda mas ao menos poderia ter sido mais simpático desta vez. É mesmo ao estilo dele gozar com quem está apaixonado – comentou Remus, fazendo-me lembrar que ele estava ali.

-Disseste alguma coisa, Rem? – perguntou Lene.

-Nadinha! – apressou-se ele a negar enquanto sorria amarelo, fazendo-me sorrir. A Lene e o Sirius mereciam-se. Tão cabeças duras quanto aos seus sentimentos que até faz impressão.

-Preciso de ajuda. – murmurei baixinho.

-Para quê? – sussurrou Mary.

-Para fazer entrar algumas coisas na cabeça da Alice. Se não vai a bem, vai a mal. – parei. – Alguma ideia?

-Não podemos obrigá-la senão ela não vem. Temos de a fazer ir ter a um sítio sem saber que fomos nós que a chamámos. – disse Remus.

-Parece-me uma boa ideia. Mas onde? – perguntou Lene.

-Não sei… - disse Mary, pensativa.

-Mas eu sei! – exclamou Rem fazendo-nos olhar para ele.

-Onde? – perguntei.

-Há uma sala no 7ºandar que quase ninguém conhece. Eu e os marotos descobrimo-la uma vez por acaso. Chama-se sala das necessidades.

-A mim parece-me bem. Só temos de arranjar uma forma de a levar até lá. – conclui. – E eu tenho uma ideia para isso. – disse enquanto tirava um pergaminho da mochila.

"_Alice,_

_Sei que estás zangada comigo e é por isso mesmo que preciso de falar contigo, quero dizer-te a verdade. Podes encontrar-te comigo amanhã às 21h no 7ºandar?_

_É urgente._

_Do teu amigo,_

_Frank."_

-Feito! – exclamei depois de escrevermos o final da carta. – Temos é de falar com o Frank para que ele venha connosco e entre no esquema.

-Essa é a parte mais fácil! - concluiu Lene.

Fui jantar com a consciência bem mais leve, afinal amanhã iria resolver tudo com a Alice. Já estava com saudades dela e das suas manias de que vivemos todos num conto de fadas. Às vezes pode ser irritante mas só depois dela se zangar comigo é que percebi o quanto me é importante.

Já estava a subir para o dormitório quando ouço alguém a chamar-me. Virei-me para trás e vi James encostado às escadas das raparigas a olhar para mim.

-James? – perguntei, ainda de mau humor por causa do que tinha acontecido no dormitório.

-Queria pedir-te desculpa. Eu não tinha o direito de te dizer aquilo nem de fazer aquelas perguntas… - comentou, olhando para os pés.

-Sim, é verdade.

Ele olhou para cima e eu perdi as defesas. Lá se vai a minha maldade…

-Tudo bem, desde que prometas que não te vais meter na minha vida, pelo menos no que tenha a ver com namorados! – eu tenho que impor as minhas condições! Se o James continuar a fazer isto lá se vai o meu plano AN por água abaixo.

-Eu prometo. – desci as escadas aos pulos e fizemos o nosso cumprimento secreto que mais ninguém sabe (uh, é secreto…).

-Já estava a ver que íamos ficar chateados. – disse ele.

-Não, para pessoas complicadas basta a Alice. – ele acenou com a cabeça e eu fiz uma pausa. – Já sabes do nosso plano para falarmos com ela sem que ela nos mate?

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e eu comecei a explicar-lhe o que iríamos fazer amanhã à noite.

-O que é que se passa aqui? – ouviu-se um guincho estridente. Olhei para o lado e vi a Melanie a olhar para mim.

-Estamos a conversar. Algum problema? – perguntei-lhe.

-Claro que há. Ele é o meu namorado! – guinchou.

-Mas o teu namorado também pode ter amigas, certo? – pronunciei cada sílaba como se ela fosse atrasada. O que até era… - Ou está proibido de falar com outras raparigas?

-Não… - disse ela. 2-0 para mim já que ficou sem resposta! Sou a maior!

-Bem me parecia. – fiz-lhe uma careta. – Boa noite Jay. – disse eu, de forma a provocá-la, e para ajudar ainda mais mandei-me para cima dele e dei-lhe um abraço.

-Olha que ela estoira-te. – comentou ele ao meu ouvido.

-E eu cheia de medo. Ela não vale uma de mim no meu pior dia. – sussurrei de volta.

Ele riu-se.

Subi as escadas muito lentamente e pude ouvir o James a rir-se novamente. Quando cheguei à porta virei-me para trás e gritei, interrompendo um beijo:

-Não te esqueças de dizer aquilo ao Frank.

E pude ouvir ainda, antes de fechar a porta a namoradinha dele a perguntar:

-Do que é que ela está a falar?

* * *

_**N/A: Peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso! Estou a sentir-me mesmo mal e ainda por cima este capítulo ficou pequenino... Prometo que vou tentar compensar e postar o mais rápido que conseguir..**_

_**Mas desta vez também não houve reviews =( **_  
_**Quanto ao capitulo:**_  
_**Eu gosto mesmo de enrolar, ainda não foi agora que a Lily falou com a Alice!**_  
_**Este capítulo foi mais Lily/James/Sirius, o próximo não sei bem o que vai acontecer =O**_  
_**Bem, e é isso! Vou pedir os habituais reviews... Então, reviews?**_  
_**Beijinhos***_


	9. O começo da mudança

_**Bem...**_

_**BOA LEITURA (;**_

* * *

_**Upside Down**_

_**by Inês Potter**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – O começo da mudança**

No dia seguinte acordei bem cedo com os pássaros a cantar e a luz do dia a inundar o quarto. Levantei-me e arranjei-me, tendo consciência de que ainda era cedo demais para alguém se atrever a por um pé fora da cama. Contudo, hoje tinha planos muito importantes. Hoje ninguém conseguiria estragar o meu dia.  
Saí pelo retrato da dama gorda, depois de ter descido para a sala comum e ter verificado que ninguém estava acordado. Corri para o salão nobre para tomar o pequeno-almoço e eis que estava já um rapaz sentado à mesa dos Gryffindor. Não sei o que é que me fez sentar ao pé dele, deve ter sido a minha recente ideia estúpida de me tornar mais sociável.  
-Bom dia. – disse-lhe a sorrir.  
-Bom dia, Evans. – retorquiu, dando também um sorriso.  
-Não me chames Evans. – pedi-lhe enquanto fazia uma careta. Detesto que me chamem pelo apelido, tirando quando era o James… - Eu sou a Lily! – estendi-lhe a mão para dar um passou bem.  
-Olá Lily, eu sou o Nick Watson – ele agarrou a minha mão e deu um aperto de mão, muito sério, como se fosse um advogado importante.  
-Nick, eu nunca te vi aqui, és do primeiro ano? – percorri a minha memória tentando lembrar-me da cara dele ou de ter ouvido o seu nome.  
-Não, eu sou do segundo ano. Ah, eu já te vi muitas vezes… no outro dia estava a passar num corredor e chocaste contra mim. – exclamou, rindo-se. Oh, coitado! Nem sequer o conhecia e já sofria por causa da minha falta de coordenação motora…  
-Desculpa – pedi, com um sorriso amarelo. - Eu sou um bocado desastrada.  
-Já reparei! Então, o que é que fazes aqui a tomar o pequeno-almoço a esta hora? – perguntou-me. – Ninguém normal se atreve a acordar assim tão cedo!  
Peguei numa torrada e comecei a trincá-la, depois de encher o meu copo com sumo de abóbora.  
-Ei, sinto-me ofendida! – exlamei, enquanto lhe dava uma belinha. Ele riu. – Mas sabes que também estás incluído nos anormais que se levantam cedo, certo?  
-Sim, eu sei. Mas até é giro acordar a esta hora, está tudo mais calmo. É a primeira vez que acordo às seis da manhã, normalmente agora estou na cama.  
-Pois, eu também não consegui adormecer por isso vim para cá. Além disso hoje tenho coisas para fazer.  
-O quê? – perguntou-me.  
-Humm… é segredo! Agora não tenho tempo para te explicar – disse, enquanto pegava num guardanapo e enrolava uma fatia de bolo nele. – Amanhã digo-te. Estás cá a esta hora? – perguntei-lhe.  
-Sim, acho que sim. – respondeu-me.  
-Então até amanhã, Nick. – acenei-lhe enquanto me ia embora, cruzando-me com uma rapariga que tinha acabado de entrar.  
Corri rapidamente para o sétimo andar, seguindo cuidadosamente as instruções que o Remus me tinha dado para chegar àquela sala. Mesmo assim não pude deixar de me sentir estúpida quando cinco minutos depois passei três vezes à frente de uma parede vazia a pensar num sítio sossegado para falar com a Alice. Por isso fiquei bastante surpreendida quando uma porta se materializou mesmo à minha frente. Empurrei-a e entrei numa clareira que parecia ter sido tirada de uma daquelas histórias de encantar. Era rodeada por todos os lados por árvores e num dos cantos, formava-se um lago com a água que caia de uma cascata. As borboletas voavam, ouviam-se os pássaros a cantar e podia sentir-se o vento. Não poderia ser escolhido um sítio melhor para falar com ela. Como era ainda muito cedo deitei-me na relva e fiquei a ver as nuvens a passar no céu, que era o tecto da sala. Uma hora mais tarde presumi que seria melhor ir-me embora para a sala comum de maneira a pegar na mochila e ir para as aulinhas.  
Saí da sala depois de espreitar para ver se o corredor estava vazio e corri até à sala comum onde encontrei o Remus junto à lareira.  
-Remmie, estive agora mesmo naquela sala que me disseste! Aquilo é lindo, mesmo mesmo mesmo! A Alice vai adorar o sítio. – exclamei enquanto fazia uma dança de comemoração.  
-Lily, pareces uma criancinha que recebeu um brinquedo novo… - ele estava a rir-se de mim.  
Deitei-lhe a língua de fora.  
-Hoje vai ser um dia muuuuito feliz portanto não estragues tudo logo de manhã com essas parvoíces. – resmunguei. – Algum problema em estar contente, por acaso?  
-Nenhum, nenhum. Só estava a constatar um facto. – continuou com aquele sorriso estúpido na cara.  
-Mas já falaste com o Frank?  
-Sim, ontem à noite falei com ele.  
-E?  
-E ele achou que era uma boa ideia, apesar de ainda estar magoado com o que a Alice lhe anda a fazer…  
-Eu sei o que isso é, mas ela é mesmo assim… cabeça dura. Paciência! - de repente ele começou a rir tanto que se engasgou e eu perdi a piada, ou então ele é completamente maluco. E eu acho que é a segunda hipótese porque normalmente eu até percebo as coisas.  
-PACIÊNCIA O QUÊ? – gritou James ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me dar um pulo e quase cair para trás.  
-JAMES! Queres pôr-me surda por acaso?  
-Não, não, Lilyzinha querida! Só estou curioso…  
-Pois, sim. – resmunguei enquanto me virava. – Remus Lupin, e que tal teres-me avisado de que o idiota estava atrás de mim?  
-Assim não tinha piada, Lils! De qualquer forma vou andando, para deixar os pombinhos sozinhos – piscou-me o olho e foi-se embora.  
-REMUS! – exclamei.  
-O que é que ele disse? – perguntou-me James.  
-Nada, nada. – disse enquanto observava o Rem a ir ter com a Mary, que descia pelas escadas do dormitório das raparigas. AH-AH! O que ele quer sei eu! Disse que era para nos deixar sozinhos, mas aproveita e está com a Mary… Temos de ter uma conversinha.  
-James, olha aqueles dois! – sussurrei enquanto apontava para o casal de pombinhos que se cumprimentava.  
Ele sorriu para mim.  
-Aposto que se vão entender demasiado bem… Hoje à noite falo com o Moony.  
-Eu também vou tentar extorquir informações! Diz-me uma coisa, James, a melodramática víbora cuspidora chateou-te muito ontem à noite? Eu ouvi-a a perguntar-te coisas sobre o que te tinha dito e senti-me culpada… - sorri.  
-Sim, realmente ela estava um bocadinho chata. – ele suspirou.  
-Ela é chata. – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que faz todas as raparigas suspirarem, incluindo eu, admito.  
-Mas eu consigo calá-la muito facilmente. É só saber o truque certo!  
-JAMEEEES! Sabes o truque e nunca me disseste? Que raio de amigo! – O truque para conseguir calar aquela rapariga! UAAAAU!  
-Humm, acho que esse truque só resulta para mim…  
-Então porquê? – eu realmente não percebo a cabeça do James. Porque é que pôr uma rolha na boca dela ou atá-la com fita-cola só serve para ele?  
-Bem, eu resolvo o problema com uns beijinhos. Enquanto ela está ocupada não consegue falar. – disse ele com um sorriso presumido.  
Aguentar com o James de manhã é absolutamente compatível com as minhas capacidades. Agora, aguentar com o James de manhã a falar sobre a Melanie idiota e o que fizeram ontem à noite não é algo que me apeteça aturar. Por isso virei-lhe as costas e saí pelo buraco do retrato.  
Assim que o fiz, encontrei Frank que estava a passar por lá no momento e que parecia um pouco abatido.  
-Fran? Fran? Frank? FRANK LONGBOTTOM! – gritei enquanto passava a minha mão repetidamente à frente da cara dele.  
-Sim? – disse ele quando finalmente teve a honra de acordar.  
-O que é que se passa contigo?  
-Nada, está tudo bem. – encolheu os ombros.  
-Pois. Vamos então rever uma conversa que tivemos há não sei quantos dias atrás. Tu disseste-me que eu não te conseguia enganar mesmo que quisesse. E eu digo-te a mesma coisa! A mim não me enganas, podes não me querer contar mas sabes que eu estou aqui, certo? – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Então e hoje à noite, já sabes de tudo?  
-Sim, o Remus falou comigo e o James também.  
-Vai ser o máximo! Já fui ver o sítio, é espectacular e tem-  
De repente senti alguma coisa (ou alguém), talvez um ser meio atrofiado a puxar-me pelo corredor fora, tapando-me os olhos. Frank bem podia ajudar-me, mas pelos vistos a tal pessoa que me estava a sufocar não era tão perigosa assim.  
Ouvi uma porta a fechar-se atrás de mim e a mão que tapava os meus olhos desimpediu-me a visão. Virei-me, com a intenção de dar um chuto a quem quer que tivesse tido a brilhante ideia de fazer aquela brincadeira e eis que encontro o James com um ar muito sério, o que me causou um arrepio na espinha, umas borboletas no estômago e vontade de desistir do pontapé que estava pronta a aplicar.  
-Lily, és capaz de me explicar o que se passa contigo?  
-Estás a falar do quê? – perguntei, franzindo a sobrancelha. Acho que o James andou a beber água da sanita, ou então está todo queimadinho.  
-As tuas mudanças de humor! – comentou ele, ainda com um ar perplexo. – Não percebo, estavas a rir-te comigo e de repente vais-te embora. Disse alguma coisa?  
-Não, James… Não disseste nada. – suspirei.  
-Se eu não fiz nada, então porque é que estás assim?  
-Assim como?  
-Quero um sorriso. – pediu.  
Eu sorri.  
-Assim está bem melhor. Sabes que ainda temos de ter uma conversa sobre aquilo que viste naquela sala, não é?  
Ora bem, vou fazer uma pausa e fazer uma lista de conversas que tenho de ter com as pessoas ou as conversas que essas pessoas me exigem. Porque parece que já são demasiadas para eu me lembrar de todas.

**_CONVERSAS:  
_**_James.__  
-Ele quer falar sobre o que aconteceu na sala.  
-Eu quero dizer-lhe que o amo.  
-Eu quero saber o que é que ele vê na Melanie.  
__Frank.__  
-Ele quer saber o que é que me aconteceu para eu ir parar à floresta com os olhos inchados no outro dia.  
-Eu quero saber o que é que aconteceu hoje para ele estar completamente na lua.  
-Perguntar sobre a Sophie Miller.  
__Alice.__  
-Eu quero entender o porquê dela estar zangada e quero resolver tudo.  
-Ela quer, possivelmente, atirar-me com móveis e bolas de folhas de papéis.  
__Remus.__  
-Eu quero insultá-lo por ele fazer aqueles comentários inoportunos acerca de mim e do James quando este último está a ouvir.  
-Eu quero exigir-lhe informações acerca da Mary.  
-Ele quer divertir-se a continuar a fazer os tais comentários.  
__Mary.__  
-Informações sobre o Moony.  
-E informações sobre o Moony – reunião de raparigas.  
__Lene.__  
-Reunião de raparigas com a Mary.  
-Eu quero falar sobre o Sirius e os seus impactos na vida da Lene (apesar dela não perceber).  
__Sirius.__  
-Ele quer encurralar-me num sítio qualquer e extorquir-me informações acerca dos comentários inconvenientes do Remus.  
-Eu quero dizer que ele é um idiota por não convidar a Lene para sair de uma vez por todas.  
__Peter.__  
-Nada a apresentar.  
__Melanie Frankenstein.__  
-Tenho de lhe dizer o quanto ela é egocêntrica, egoísta, fútil e fingida.  
__Nick Watson.__  
-Falar-lhe sobre o que fui fazer hoje de manhã.  
-Eu quero aborrecê-lo logo às primeiras horas da manhã, ou então fazer-lhe companhia.  
__Amos Diggory.__  
-Falar-lhe acerca do nosso tão esperado encontro para partir à acção com o plano AN._

E portanto, voltando à realidade…  
-O que é que queres saber? – rendi-me. Menos uma conversa que terei de ter.  
-O que é que viste?  
-Ora, James. Que pergunta idiota. Se vocês se estavam a beijar na sala, então foi isso que eu vi.  
Ele acenou como quem diz que sim.  
-O que é que foste lá fazer?  
-Recuperar a minha mochila, que por acaso estava na tua posse.  
-Incomodou-te?  
-O quê? A mochila?  
Ele revirou os olhos.  
-Não, o que viste.  
-Talvez.  
-Talvez? – repetiu ele.  
-Sim, talvez. Já estou farta do inquérito. Podemos ir embora por favor? – pedi.  
-É melhor, vou ter com a Mel agora. – disse-me, enquanto olhava para mim.  
Eu bufei e abri a porta, sendo seguida por ele.  
-Podes-me só explicar porque é que foi o interrogatório?  
-Porque eu preciso de respostas para as minhas perguntas.  
-Muito poético, James. O que é que andas a ler? – perguntei.  
-Nada, mas tu andas a ler aqueles romances idiotas em que o casalinho se separa por motivos maiores e depois no final como por milagre, conseguem juntar-se outra vez.  
-Ei, algum problema com romances? E para que saibas, eu ainda não tinha chegado a essa parte do livro, idiota, acabaste de a contar.  
-Oh, já devias saber que o final é assim, são todos. – disse ele enquanto se ria da minha cara de chateada por causa dele.  
-Cala-te e continua a andar, parvinho.  
Será que o livro acabava mesmo assim? E se a minha história de amor é tão parecida com aquele livro… Será que eu e James ficamos juntos no final?  
Eu detesto quando fico a pensar demasiado tempo nas coisas, acabo por andar em círculos e não chegar a lado nenhum. Ou então descubro coisas que preferia não descobrir.  
-É como quiseres, Lily. – retorquiu ele, dando um sorriso.  
Entrámos novamente na sala comum através do retrato da Dama Gorda, que refilava com alguns alunos do primeiro ano porque estes não sabiam a senha e ficavam a ocupar o corredor, tentando usar todas as palavras que se lembravam como senha. James foi ter com a namorada, que estava a descer as escadas. Alice e Katherine vinham mais atrás. Sorri para a Alice quando passei por elas e por incrível que pareça ela retribuiu o sorriso. Talvez a conversa de hoje à noite não venha a ser tão longa. E talvez ela não esteja assim com tanta vontade de me atirar com móveis e bolas de papel. Ou então ela sorriu para alguém que estava atrás de mim. Virei-me à procura de alguém a quem ela pudesse ter sorrido e reparei que metade dos Gryffindor estavam na sala comum atrás de mim. Acho que nunca saberei.  
Subi as escadas para o balneário feminino de modo a ver se encontrava as minhas amigas. Só Lene ainda lá estava de um lado para o outro a fazer mochila e portanto deduzi que a Mary ainda estivesse com o Remus.  
Peguei na minha agenda e consultei o dia de amanhã. Porque eu sou uma rapariga com uma vida social muito ocupada e portanto tenho de me organizar. Agora a sério, reformulando o que eu disse. Peguei na minha agenda e consultei o dia de amanhã. Porque eu sou uma rapariga muito distraída e se não escrevesse lá as coisas provavelmente esquecia-me.

_**Sábado**_  
_-Selecção para a equipa de Quidditch, 9h00_  
_-Reunião de Prefeitos e delegados dos alunos, 15h00_

Fechei novamente o livrinho e fui ter com Lene, que lutava com uma luva que corria pelo dormitório como se os dedos fossem os seus pés. O que é muito comum aqui por Hogwarts.  
-Lene? O que é que fizeste à coitada da luva? – perguntei-lhe enquanto ria por causa do seu stress.  
-Nada, à bocado quando fui pegar no meu par de luvas para Herbologia aconteceu isto. Uma das luvas pôs-se a correr pelo dormitório. – exclamou ela.  
-Calma Lene, eu ajudo-te. – ri-me. Peguei na minha varinha e comecei a correr com a Lene atrás da luva fofinha, gritando petrificus totallus, o que é um bocado deficiente.  
Depois de 5 minutos naquela guerra, finalmente conseguimos agarrar a sacana da luva e pô-la dentro da mochila com o resto das coisas.  
-Temos de ter uma conversa com a Mary.  
-Porquê? – perguntou ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
-Hoje de manhã, o Remus estava comigo e com o James e saiu de ao pé de nós para ir ter com a Mary, quando ela desceu as o pretexto de me deixar a mim e ao James sozinho, claro.  
-Aaah, tens razão, já tinha reparado nisso. E estão muitas vezes juntos a estudar lá na sala comum. – disse ela, com um ar pensativo.  
-Será? – perguntei.  
-Sabes… eu acho que sim! – exclamou ela enquanto dava saltinhos no meio do quarto. E eu, muito contente, pus-me a fazer a mesma coisa.  
Depois deste nosso momento de esquisitice, descemos as duas as escadas para a sala comum e fomos ter com Sirius e Peter, que estavam ao pé da lareira da sala comum, a cochichar, como se estivessem a preparar novos planos, o que é bastante provável. Do lado oposto da sala comum estavam Melanie e James aos beijos, e nós sofás ao pé deles Katherine e Alice. Quando olhei para elas pareceu-me que a Alice desviou o olhar, então talvez ela estivesse a olhar para mim?  
Depois de interromper os tais planos dos dois marotos que se encontravam à nossa frente, obrigámo-los a sair da sala comum e a ir para as aulas de Transfiguração, tal como era suposto.  
Depois das aulas da manhã almoçámos alguma coisa no salão Nobre, apesar de eu nem me lembrar o que foi a comida e mais tarde ainda, depois das aulas da tarde reunimo-nos todos para preparar a conversa colectiva com a Alice, que de certeza que iria ser um grande sucesso. Tenho mesmo a certeza que sim!

* * *

**N/A: Eu andei desaparecida nos últimos tempos... peço desculpa, se alguém anda a acompanhar a fic e eu deixei de postar e tals. Mas é que chegaram os testes e depois não parei quieta nas férias, e depois a pen onde estava o capítulo morreu e só consegui finalmente postar agora -.-**

**Portanto, espero que tenham gostado e vou tentar postar com mais frequência.**

**Beijinhos**

**Inês**


	10. Regresso

_N/A: Respondendo ao review:_

_-Alexia Black Potter: Sim, as coisas estão a complicar, assim tem muuuito mais piada xD Pois é! Eles são tãããão queridos! Apesar de inteligente, a Lily não percebe as coisas que acontecem à frente do nariz dela. Já o James, é igual, senão pior *-*_

_**NOVO CAPÍTULO (Já não era sem tempo -.-). Se quiserem matar-me, tudo bem... Eu deixo. Mas primeiro leiam este xD**_

* * *

**Upside Down**

**by Inês Potter**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Regresso**

Acabámos por não jantar pois ficámos a preparar as coisas para que tudo estivesse perfeito quando Alice chegasse.

Subimos para o sétimo andar, onde ficava a tão misteriosa sala e eu passei à frente da parede 'especial' três vezes a pensar num sítio calmo para falar com Alice, tal como tinha feito nesse dia de manhã. A porta de madeira apareceu e eu empurrei-a, abrindo a sala e permitindo que todo o grupo que estava à porta entrasse na clareira.

As exclamações de espanto perante a beleza do sítio foram instantâneas e eu não consegui deixar de sorrir internamente ao pensar em como tudo aquilo era adequado para Alice. Tudo o que existia naquele espaço me fazia lembrá-la.

Não consegui conter-me muito tempo e passado alguns segundos já eu estava no chão a rebolar e a rir como uma idiota, a pegar em dentes de leão e a soprá-los, como se fosse novamente uma criança.

-Lily, menos… - disse Sirius, com um sorriso de troça.

-Sirius, se não tens nada de proveitoso a dizer, cala-te e deixa os outros divertirem-se. – disse eu, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar indignado.

-Ai é, ai é? Não falo mais contigo. – disse ele, enquanto fazia beicinho.

-Então Padfoot, todos nós já tínhamos concordado que a criança aqui é a Lily, para que é a birrinha? – perguntou James, fazendo-me ficar com uma vontade enorme de esganá-lo.

A parte boa é que eu não era a única que tinha esse propósito. Sirius levantou-se rapidamente, pegando na varinha ao mesmo tempo que eu e um segundo depois já James estava a tomar banho dentro do lago.

É claro que James não ficou quietinho sem retaliar e quis vingança. Eu fui-me escondendo atrás das minhas amigas, que faziam um esforço para não se rirem do absurdo que se estava a passar, e principalmente para não se rirem de James, que pingava água por todos os lados. Sirius foi apanhado rapidamente e, estando encharcado resolveu que seria mais interessante mudar de equipa, de modo que passou também a tentar apanhar-me.

-Traidor! – gritei, quando James me apanhou porque Sirius me tinha prendido os pés, fazendo-me cair.

James correu para o lago comigo ao colo, entrando na água que estava gelada, sem me soltar. Eu olhei para ele como quem pede compaixão mas não serviu de nada, porque ele largou-me na água na mesma.

Como já estava encharcadíssima, resolvi ajudar Sirius, que tinha pegado na Lene ao colo e a estava a trazer para a cascata enquanto ela refilava imenso e se debatia, tentando soltar-se.

Olhei para James e este devolveu-me o olhar, percebendo imediatamente o que eu queria fazer. Saímos da água e cinco segundos depois voltávamos para lá com Mary, que tinha sido apanhada desprevenida enquanto se ria de Lene. Remus tentava ajudar Mary a escapar mas não estava a obter grandes resultados, até que eu cheguei ao pé dele, e o empurrei para dentro de água.

Agora só faltava Frank mas eu achei que não seria boa ideia porque ele estava sentado na relva, com um olhar preocupado e levantando a cabeça de cinco em cinco segundos para observar a porta.

Eu sequei-me com um gesto da varinha e fui andando até chegar ao pé dele. Sentei-me ao seu lado e toquei-lhe no joelho.

-Frank, tem calma. – disse. – Ainda falta meia hora, não é preciso sofreres por antecipação. Tenho a certeza que ela te vai ouvir e vai perceber o que tens para dizer.

-Não é só isso… - sussurou ele. Levantou a cabeça, olhando para o fundo da sala, para a água que caia da cascata.

-O que é, então? – perguntei. Vendo que ele não respondia, prossegui. - É aquilo de hoje de manhã?

-É.

-Podes contar-me, se quiseres…

-A Sophie pediu-me ontem à noite para se encontrar comigo hoje de manhã antes das aulas. – começou Frank.

Eu esperei que ele continuasse a falar.

-Segundo o que ela me tinha dito, era mesmo importante, precisava de falar comigo… Quando fui ter com ela, ela disse-me que eu era uma óptima pessoa, um amigo verdadeiro e que era um querido mas que ela se tinha apaixonado por outro rapaz, e que tínhamos de deixar de nos ver. – uma lágrima escapou-lhe pelo canto do olho.

-Oh, Frank. Sinto muito… - disse eu, enquanto esticava o braço para lhe limpar a lágrima. – Gostavas muito dela?

-Ela era diferente, percebes? Eu gostava dela, não a amava, mas ela era muito importante para mim e agora…

Eu abracei-o, enquanto tentava consolá-lo. O amor, por um lado, é a coisa mais maravilhosa que existe. Contudo, quando não é correspondido, ou quando acaba alguma coisa mal é o sentimento que mais magoa. O meu último ano de vida comprova isso…

Olhei por cima do ombro de Frank e pude ver que os meus outros amigos ainda estavam a divertir-se a chapinhar dentro do lago, a mergulhar dos rochedos e a fazer da cascata um chuveiro. Fiquei contente por estar a partilhar aquele momento com Frank.

-Tu sofres muito por causa das pessoas, Fran. Já com a Alice foi a mesma coisa, tu preocupas-te demasiado com os outros e acabas por te esquecer de ti. Vais ver, não tarda isso passa, apaixonas-te por alguém e acabas por continuar amigo da Sophie. Nem todas as mudanças são para pior. Daqui a algum tempo vais ver que vais olhar para trás, sorrir e agradecer por as coisas se terem passado assim.

Espero que me aconteça a mesma coisa… No final deste ano hei-de pensar no Passado e hei-de agradecer pelo que aconteceu!

-Obrigado Lily, és uma querida. – disse ele, depois de me abraçar mais forte.

-Tu és mais, Frankie… – retorqui.

-Hum, desculpem-me estragar o momento… - disse James. – Mas é que faltam dois minutos para as nove, já devias estar lá fora, Frank.

Frank soltou-me rapidamente, murmurou um obrigada, levantou-se do chão e correu lá para fora, fechando a porta em seguida.

Eu levantei-me também e olhei para James, quando constatei que este me observava fixamente. Assim que me viu a olhar para ele, James desviou o olhar para Sirius, que pegava Lene ao colo e a trazia para fora de água, colocando-a em cima de um monte de areia que estava ali ao lado. Depois de ouvir uns berros de Lene a protestar que parecia um croquete, fui chamá-los para nos irmos esconder nos sítios onde tínhamos combinado.

Era suposto Sirius e Lene esconderem-se no mesmo sítio mas Lene ficou tão irritada com Sirius depois da brincadeira dele que achámos todos que seria melhor ficarem separados. Lene e Remus esconderam-se atrás de uns arbustos, ironicamente próximos do monte de areia assassino e Mary e Sirius esconderam-se atrás de um rochedo enorme que estava num dos lados da clareira. Acabei por me esconder com James entre umas árvores que se encontravam ao pé do lago. Permanecemos em silêncio. De qualquer forma estava demasiado nervosa para conseguir formar uma palavra.

Pareceu-me imenso tempo até que a porta se abriu e entraram Frank e Alice. Alice parecia feliz, ou, pelo menos, não vinha com uma cara de ódio assassino. Talvez ela não me quisesse mandar com a mobília e as bolas de papel… Começo a achar que isso é possível!

Tínhamos um sítio lindíssimo. Tínhamos conseguido trazer a Alice. Mas esquecemo-nos da parte do som, que INFELIZMENTE não se propagava até ao sítio onde estávamos escondidos. E fiquei eu, a morrer de curiosidade a olhar para Frank e Alice, que estavam lá ao fundo sentados na relva a conversar, a ver as bocas deles a abrir e a fechar quando respondiam um ao outro MAS sem ouvir nada.

-Lily! – chamou James, baixinho, depois de cinco minutos.

-James, está calado. Assim é que eu não consigo ouvir. – disse eu, tentando, em vão, compreender o que eles diziam. Não posso dizer que estava a tentar compreender, eu tentava captar algum som que induzisse que eles estavam a conversar. Vou ter de comprar um aparelho auditivo…

-Lily… - repetiu ele, como se estivesse a tentar dizer-me alguma coisa importante.

-James, bolas, já te disse para estares calado! – repeti.

-Não me estás a ouvir.

-Pois não, estou a tentar ouvi-los a eles.

-Então está bem. Eu calo-me. E não te vou dizer que tenho uma forma de ouvir a conversa toda.

-Isso mesmo, cala-te um bocadinho. – disse eu, aliviada, tentando esticar-me para ouvir melhor. Parei um pouco para pensar no que ele tinha dito. – TU O QUÊ?

-Foi isso que ouviste. – respondeu James, com os braços cruzados à frente do peito, como se estivesse chateado.

-Porque é que não disseste logo, assim perdi metade da conversa! – retorquiu Lily, exasperada.

-Olha, não te disse logo porque estavas demasiado ocupada a mandar-me calar.

-James, vá lá, faz birrinha depois. Diz-me como é que vamos ouvir a conversa, daqui a um bocado já acabaram de falar!

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto suspirava e depois tirou qualquer coisa do bolso.

-Com isto. – explicou, desdobrando um manto prateado e esticando-o.

-James! – exclamei. Não pode ser, onde é que ele arranjou um manto destes? Não é possível, são raríssimos! – É o que eu estou a pensar?

- Se estás a pensar que é um manto de invisibilidade, então sim. – esclareceu ele, com os olhos a brilhar. – Agora, não querias ir até lá e coscuvilhar a vida alheia? – ele estava a ser irónico.

-É, fazia parte dos meus planos… Mas depois tens de me explicar donde é que isto vem!

-Com certeza, donzela. – disse ele, enquanto nos tapava com o manto.

Contornámos as árvores e andámos devagarinho até ao outro lado da sala. A conversa tornava-se cada vez mais audível e nítida, de modo que parámos a cerca de cinco metros de Frank e Alice.

-… mas parecia mesmo, Frank. Parecia mesmo que tinha acontecido isso. E eu fiquei triste. Aliás, eu não sei o que me aconteceu. – disse Alice, parando algumas vezes para pensar no que dizia.

-Mas Al, porque é que ficaste assim? Porque é que reagiste daquela forma? E nem ouviste o que nós tínhamos para te dizer… Se tivesses ouvido podíamos ter evitado esta confusão toda.

-Eu fiquei assim porque, hãm, bem… - ela pareceu incomodada, enquanto tentava enrolar as palavras para mudar de assunto. Obviamente Alice tinha reagido assim porque me tinha visto com Frank e tinha ficado com ciúmes. Ela não queria dizer que gostava dele… Como eu a compreendo. Eu também nunca vou dizer ao ser idiota que está ao meu lado que o amo.

-Sim? – incitou Frank.

-Eu sei que fui uma idiota, Frank. Devia ter falado com a Lily antes de ter tirado conclusões precipitadas. Eu gritei com ela. Estou tão arrependida… Eu não tinha direito de agir sem saber do que se tratava. Mas fi-lo. E passei a evitar-vos e a ser rude. E quando reconheci que a culpa disto era minha, acabei por não engolir o orgulho. E não arranjei coragem… E –

-Chega, Al. Não precisas de te martirizar. Já passou. – disse ele, chegando-se ao pé dela e abraçando-a.

-Tinha tantas saudades tuas…

-Eu também senti a tua falta, ainda bem que voltaste. Não faças isto outra vez… - pediu Frank, sorrindo-lhe.

-Eu aprendo com os erros. – respondeu Alice, desfazendo o abraço e parecendo mais animada.

-Isso é um sim?

-Claro! Além disso já não aguentava ficar perto da Mel. – disse ela, dando ênfase ao nome da namorada de James. Eu olhei para James, e observei-o a fitar Alice com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Ela irrita-me. Agora já percebo bem o que a Lily dizia. – James olhou para mim e eu baixei o olhar. - Não se contenta com nada, é refilona, trata as pessoas como cães e diz mal de tudo o que se mexa. – continuou.

Esta tinha sido a parte mais interessante da conversa até ao momento. James não podia dizer que Alice estava a mentir, ela nem sabia que ele estava lá a ouvir tudo o que ela dizia…

-A Kathy até é simpática, mas a Melanie… É intragável.

Frank riu-se com a descrição de Alice. Já James, não parecia estar extremamente feliz.

-É assim que todos a vêm? – perguntou-me, baixando o tom de voz.

-É assim que eu a vejo. A Alice, parece que partilha da minha opinião. E não acredito que a Mary ou a Marlene gostem muito dela. Para ser sincera… Elas detestam-na. Quanto aos outros não sei…

Olhei de novo para a minha frente, de forma a prestar atenção à conversa. Eles pareciam estar a levantar-se e a ir em direcção à porta. James e eu desviamo-nos de forma a eles passarem e eu, desastrada como de costume, acabei por fazer uma rasteira a Frank, com o meu pé invisível. Ele tropeçou e parecia mesmo que ia cair, de modo que eu tapei os olhos, como se isso fizesse com que nada lhe acontecesse. James riu-se baixinho da minha reacção e tirou-me as mãos da cara, fazendo-me ver que Frank se tinha segurado à ombreira da porta. Ele virou a cara para o lado onde nós estávamos e murmurou com uma expressão divertida:

-Lily, cuidado. Totó.

James conteve uma gargalhada. Eu fiquei com cara de idiota a olhar para o sítio por onde Frank tinha acabado de desaparecer, sem perceber como é que ele soube que era eu que estava ali e que o tinha feito tropeçar.

Assim que eles fecharam a porta, Lene, Remus, Mary e Sirius saíram dos seus esconderijos a cochichar qualquer coisa e James tirou a capa de cima de nós, a rir-se imenso enquanto eu punha uma cara de chateada. Aquele idiota estava a rir-se de mim.

-Não ias ficar chateado porque eu não te estava a deixar falar? – perguntei-lhe, de mau humor.

-Lils, não dá para ficar chateado contigo, és demasiado engraçada. – e o idiota continuou a rir-se. Não apanhei muito bem a piada.

-Podes parar de rir de mim e dizer-me como é que o Frank sabia que era eu?

-Ora, é óbvio… Só tu és desastrada o suficiente para fazeres isso. – respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Idiota.

-Eu sei. Sou um idiota egocêntrico presumido hipócrita desonesto preguiçoso convencido egoísta atrasado falso burro tarado perverso nojento bêbado maluco. – disse ele, relembrando-me aquilo que eu lhe dizia à uns anos.

-Eu exagerava um bocado. – disse eu. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão como quem diz _"Um bocado?"._ - Mas tu mudaste. Já não és tão atrasado, por exemplo. – disse eu, gozando com ele.

-Não sou _tão_ atrasado? – perguntou-me, levantado a sobrancelha.

Eu acenei dizendo que sim.

Ele começou a fazer-me cócegas e eu desabei no chão. Depois de alguns minutos naquela tortura, em que eu ria imenso como se fosse histérica, ele sentou-se ao meu lado e esperou que me recompusesse.

-Então, ainda sou atrasado?

Abanei a cabeça, fingindo ponderar sobre o assunto.

-Não, não és.

-Muito melhor agora.

-Olhem lá, não era suposto o Frank ter gritado _"Borboleta"_, para nós sairmos dos esconderijos e irmos ter com eles? Porque é que se foram embora? – perguntou Sirius quando se juntou a nós.

-Não faço a mínima ideia, também não percebi… Vocês ouviram alguma coisa? – perguntei-lhe.

-Não. Ficámos a contar as nuvens que passavam. – respondeu ele.

-Oh, fala a sério, Padfoot. Estavas atrás de um rochedo sozinho com uma rapariga e não começaste aos beijos com ela? É um milagre! – exclamou James, levantando as mãos ao céu.

Mary tinha ficado corada com o comentário de James.

-Cala-te, Prongs. – resmungou Sirius, emburrado.

-O que é que fazemos aqui, ainda? – perguntou Remus, cortando a conversa, já meio embaraçado.

-Nada. – concluiu Lene. – Vamos embora! Missão cumprida! – gritou.

-Sim, a Alice está de volta. Finalmente! – um grande sorriso involuntário nasceu no meu rosto.

A Alice está de volta!

A Alice está de volta!

A Alice está de volta!

A Alice está de volta!

Não consegui deixar de estar feliz. Eu já a tinha perdoado há imenso tempo, mas ela escolheu fingir que nós não existíamos. E agora ela está de volta! Já está tudo bem!

Percorremos os corredores dos castelos devagar e sem nos preocuparmos com o Filch, já que ainda não eram horas do recolher. O ambiente estava tão leve que conversámos à vontade, como já não fazíamos há imenso tempo. As frases saiam tão espontâneas e naturais que quase não tínhamos de pensar para as pronunciar. Dizer que _"a alegria estava no ar"_ não era desajustado à situação, mas realmente parecia demasiado, hãm, estranho.

Entrámos pela sala comum todos juntos e encontrámos o Frank ainda com a Alice num dos cantos da sala comum. Assim que nos viu, Alice acenou chamando-nos para irmos lá ter e eu sorri.

-Preciso de falar com vocês. – disse ela, olhando para mim.

-Estamos a ouvir, Al. – respondi.

-Queria pedir-vos desculpa. Principalmente a ti, Lily. E a vocês. – acrescentou, dirigindo-se a Mary e a Lene. – Desculpa aquilo da armadura, Lene. Fui estúpida. Perdoam-me?

-Estou contente que já não nos odeies. É claro que perdoamos, faríamos tudo para te ter de volta. – disse eu.

Ela aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me, ao que eu correspondi prontamente. Senti cada um dos outros a juntarem-se a nós num abraço de grupo, e momentos depois ouvi um grito de Sirius, apesar de não ter conseguido perceber as palavras que pronunciou e mandaram-se todos para cima de nós, o que me fez cair ao chão juntamente com Alice. Fomos literalmente esmagadas pela cambada de imbecis a que chamo amigos.

Quando nos levantámos todos, varri a sala com o meu olhar e encontrei Melanie do outro lado a lançar-me um olhar de ódio penetrante. James, que estava mais à frente acabou por ver a intensidade dos olhares que ela me mandava e foi ter com ela.

Eu senti-me mais cansada que nunca e acabei por arrastar Mary, Lene e Alice pela escada acima rumo ao dormitório das raparigas depois de desejar boa noite a toda a gente.

Aumentei a minha cama com o mesmo feitiço que Remus tinha usado no expresso de Hogwarts e puxei as minhas amigas lá para dentro, onde ficámos a conversar até às tantas, acabando depois por adormecer.

* * *

_N/A: Bem... Eu tenho andando muuuito desaparecida. Reparei agora que não actualizei a fic desde Fevereiro! E estamos em Junho! O problema é mesmo as aulas... E agora estou em época de exames, que acabam finalmente AMANHÃ e depois tenho mais tempo para escrever... Peço desculpa pela demora. Se me quiserem matar/esfaquear/bofetear estão à vontade xD_

_Humm... Se não se importam gostava de pedir reviews... (para eu me sentir motivada *-*) vá láááá x)_

_Beijinhos e até breve :b_


	11. Revelações

_**N/A:** Oláá! Vocês devem estar a pensar "Olha esta aqui já não actualiza a fic há 6 meses prái e ainda tem a lata de aparecer por aqui..." É verdade, podem ter vontade de me matar. Eu simplesmente abandonei a fic durante imensooo tempo! Contudo, estou a tentar retomá-la! Continuo com muitas ideias que espero que vocês amem :)_

_P.S. O nome do capítulo é "Revelações" uma vez que se vão descobrir coisas muito interessantes aqui (e vai acontecer também algo muito importante para o desenrolar da história HEHE)._

_Boa leituraaaaaa :b_

_Respondendo ao Review:_

_**-Lalaias:** Muito muito obrigada, quando vim aqui ao depois de milhões de meses de ausência eu nunca pensei que pudesse ter um review em "Upside Down". Ainda bem que estás a gostar da minha fic, fico assim muuuuito feliz :) É verdade, a Lily sofre demais, eu sou muito mazinha para ela muahah! Será? Será que vai melhorar? Eu espero que sim maaas nunca se sabe x) Uhm, talvez um capítulo mais prá frente... Talvez eu conte, depende do desenrolar da fic. É, já reparei x) Os meus já começaram e acabaram e agora é só época de testes... Ugh, mas já vai acabar e a seguir é Nataaal. Obrigada pelo review e muuitos beijinhos *_

* * *

_**Upside Down**_

_por Inês Potter_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Revelações**

Tudo tinha finalmente voltado ao normal, se é que se pode dizer que a minha vida é normal… Alice estava de volta e parecia cada vez menos propensa a acreditar em coisas que não fazem – literalmente – sentido. Lene e Mary continuavam a tramar das suas enquanto esperavam que os seus amores platónicos dessem passos em frente no que toca às suas relações ou, pelo menos, de quem vê de fora é isso que parece já que nenhuma das duas cabeças duras decidiu admitir de quem gosta. Pelo contrário, Alice contou-nos que gosta de Frank (como se isso não fosse já óbvio) e eu estou neste momento com um pergaminho e uma pena à minha frente a ver se consigo arranjar um plano nfalível para os juntar. Faz parte de uma das vertentes da empresa que vou fundar aquela do cupido) fazer estratagemas para juntar os casais clientes por isso é melhor começar já a praticar. E assim, ainda faço três boas acções: junto os dois, a Al fica contente e o Fran também. Eu sou a maior!

–Hey, Lily! – chamou alguém. Levantei o meu olhar do pergaminho em branco que estava em cima da mesa e encontrei ao meu lado um rapaz.

–Olá Nick! Estás bom? – perguntei-lhe, sorrindo.

–Óptimo. – sussurrou, enquanto se sentava no banco.

–Humm… Tens a certeza? – Para uma pessoa que se sentia muito bem, ele parecia estar demasiado esverdeado e ao mesmo tempo pálido (se é que isso é possível). – Estás doente ou comeste alguma coisa estragada?

–Nenhuma das duas… - sussurrou, esboçando um ténue sorriso.

–Então… Problemas com raparigas? Podes falar comigo. Sabes que eu vou abrir uma empresa para juntar casais? – Oh yeah, publicidade gratuita. Por acaso, pensando nisso, até podia pôr cartazes no placar da sala comum ou enfeitiçar armaduras para cantarem uma música ou um slogan.

–Na realidade, eu vou fazer o teste para chaser às 9h e estou um bocadinho nervoso. – disse ele.

–És bom? – perguntei, sorrindo, enquanto tentava transmitir-lhe confiança. Eu sabia exactamente o que ele estava a passar, afinal, eu tinha mesmo quase chegado a vomitar depois de fazer o meu teste para entrar na equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor há alguns anos.

–Vais sair-te bem, confia em mim. – disse-lhe. – Eu também jogo como chaser, sabes? – perguntei-lhe. – Vamos passar a jogar juntos!

–Sim, eu sei. Fala-me lá da tua empresa. – pediu-me, estrategicamente mudando de assunto. Eu achei boa ideia, de qualquer forma, se eu lhe enchesse a cabeça de coisas que não envolvessem Quidditch, ele não pensaria nisso, certo?

–Ah, tudo começou porque eu estou constantemente a adivinhar prováveis casalinhos. Então, decidi ajudar as pessoas que têm problemas desse género.

–Tu vais fazer um programa de encontros aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntou-me com um tom de descrença implícito na voz.

–Não é bem isso. – retorqui, lembrando-me de repente das cartas que ainda tinha de responder para o plano AN. Mentalmente jurei que a resposta não podia passar de hoje, senão o Amos ainda encontrava outra rapariga e eu estava feita!

–Então é o quê? – perguntou-me.

–Ok, ok. É mais ou menos isso. – respondi. Ele sorriu-me. - E então? Tenho um cliente? Para ti é de graça, é melhor aproveitares. – disse, rindo, enquanto lhe piscava o olho.

–Humm, é melhor não. Acho que me desenrasco bem sozinho. – respondeu, e as suas bochechas ganharam um tom vermelho muito fofo.

–Oooh, estou a ver que temos pretendentes… Como é que ela se chama? – perguntei, tentando implicar com ele, que a cada momento ficava mais corado.

–Lily, fala mais baixo, por favor! Ela está mesmo ali. – sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

Como é óbvio, quando alguém nos diz algo deste tipo o que é que nós fazemos? Viramo-nos rapidamente e esquadrinhamos todo o local em que estamos com os olhos para ver de quem a pessoa está a falar, certo? Certo. O pior é quando fazemos isso e no final de tudo, com tantas voltas que demos, conseguimos cair de cara no chão. Isso, meus amigos, além de provar que há pessoas estúpidas, prova também que pessoas estúpidas fazem o impossível. Tal como eu.

–Lily, estás bem? – perguntou-me ele, enquanto fazia um esforço enorme para não se rir de mim e me ajudava a levantar.

–Não. Te. Rias. – murmurei, com um tom sério. – Eu esgano-te, Watson. Ele não conseguiu evitar e começou a rir descontroladamente.

–Tu és hilariante, Lily! – disse ele, enquanto se recompunha. – Como é que é possível haver uma pessoa tão destrambelhada e desajeitada como tu?

–Nem fazes ideia de quantas vezes ouço isso. Começa ser saturante, precisam de ter mais imaginação! – resmunguei, revirando os olhos. – Mas tu não vais fugir do assunto, mocinho, quem é a sortuda?

Ele ficou novamente corado e eu sorri. Meu Merlin, tinha arranjado um amigo tão fofo.

–Primeiro tens de me prometer uma coisa! – respondeu, depois de ponderar durante um bocado.

–Humm… O quê? – inquiri.

–Vais ter calma e não dar muito nas vistas, ok? – Uma coisa que o Nick provavelmente deveria saber de mim é que eu dou sempre nas vistas. Não porque queira, como é óbvio, mas as minhas capacidades de converter uma situação segura numa completamente perigosa tornam impossível que não o faça. E passar despercebida enquanto tento ver quem é uma pessoa, é uma daquelas coisas que nunca consegui fazer. Nunca mesmo.

–Ok, tudo bem. Negócio fechado. – exclamei, enquanto lhe puxava a mão e começava a dar passou-bens.

–É aquela rapariga loira que está na mesa dos Ravenclaw. – murmurou.

Eu olhei para trás de mim a fim de conseguir um bom ângulo de visão, já que ainda não tenho olhos nas costas e senti um pontapé forte na minha canela.

–Aii! – resmunguei, olhando para Nick com uma cara de raiva assassina. O rapaz tem força, bolas. – O que foi?

–Estás a olhar fixamente para ela, Lily! Ela não pode reparar em ti! – comentou, como se me estivesse a dar um sermão. Oh, por amor de Merlin, é claro que ela não tinha reparado! Só se, por acaso, ela fosse melhor que o resto das pessoas e tivesse os tais olhinhos nas costas que me teriam poupado deste pontapé ou se tivesse um sexto sentido muito apurado.

–Tem lá calma, moço. Ela não reparou. – ele encolheu os ombros. - Como é que ela se chama?

–Izzy… - respondeu, com um ar sonhador. – Izzy Smith.

–Uau, o amor está no ar aqui deste lado. Só te falta suspirares corações, amigo. – gozei com ele enquanto este voltava a olhar para a tal rapariga. -E ela sabe que gostas dela, por acaso?

–Não necessariamente.

–Hora de mudar isso! – exclamei, levantando-me e começando a ir para a mesa onde ela terminava de tomar o pequeno-almoço.

–LILY! –gritou ele. Todas as pessoas do salão – incluindo Izzy – se viraram para nós e eu voltei a sentar-me quieta no mesmo lugar.

–Era a minha boa acção do dia.

–Parece que vais ter de arranjar outra.

–Elementar, caro Watson. Elementar… - respondi, imitando Sherlock Holmes.

O resto do pequeno-almoço passou de forma agradável, comigo a tentar enfiar comida dentro das goelas de Nick para que ele não tivesse um esgotamento antes de ir voar. Por fim, quando a minha tarefa foi concluída com sucesso, eu e o meu mais recente companheiro resolvemos descer para o campo de Quidditch onde se começavam a juntar pessoas para assistir à selecção dos jogadores.

Quidditch era o melhor desporto jamais inventado. Desde que cheguei a Hogwarts que me fascinei pelas pessoas a voar nas suas vassouras enquanto lançavam bolas umas às outras e desde cedo comecei a jogar. No 2º ano entrei para a equipa como chaser e desde aí que sempre fui "titular". Contudo, nos últimos tempos, pude concluir que o Quidditch também tem o seu lado mau. Infelizmente, de tão contente que estava por causa da época de desporto estar prestes a começar nem sequer me lembrei que o simples facto de jogar a isto punha à prova a minha sanidade mental. Especialmente quando este desporto  
envolve o nosso lindo capitão metido naquele uniforme vermelho que lhe fica super bem.

–James? – chamei, quando cheguei perto dele e de Sirius. – Já começaram a selecção?

–Não. – respondeu Sirius, antes de James poder dizer sequer uma palavra. – A propósito, Lily, temos de falar. No outro dia deixámos uma conversa pendente.

–Ai sim? – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. De que conversa é que ele estava a falar?

–No dormitório. – sussurrou, sorrindo maquiavelicamente. Oh meu Merlin, ele lembrou-se disso! Até eu já me tinha esquecido!

–Não sei do que falas. – respondi, tentando ignorar o pânico que sentia. Ele não pode nem vai conseguir extorquir-me informações.

–Sei. – exclamou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Eu virei-lhe as costas e dirigi-me a James.

–Ahm, podes inscrever o Nick na selecção? – perguntei.

–Quem é o Nick? – inquiriu.

–É ele. – respondi, apontando para o rapaz que se encontrava ao meu lado.

–Nick quê? – perguntou.

–Nick Watson.

–Estás inscrito, Nick. Podes ir buscar a tua vassoura. – respondeu ele, com um tom de voz monocórdico.

–Obrigada. – respondeu. - Lily, eu vou equipar-me e buscar a minha vassoura, ok? Até já, e deseja-me boa sorte.

–Boa sorte, companheiro de equipa. – disse enquanto lhe despenteava o cabelo. – Vejo-te daqui a um bocado. – Ele sorriu e, virando costas, dirigiu-se ao balneário masculino.

–O que se passa, James? – perguntei, olhando para o rosto dele que naquele momento não estava a transmitir o habitual brilho e alegria. Os olhos dele pareciam simplesmente vazios e tinham olheiras à sua volta.

–Nada. – respondeu-me casualmente, como se estivéssemos a falar sobre o tempo.

–Quem nada não se afoga. – repliquei, tentando fazê-lo rir. Não é preciso dizer que a minha tentativa fraca não produziu qualquer efeito, não é? Nem sei mesmo como é que pensei que iria servir para alguma coisa. Sou um pouquito idiota. Um pouquito, apenas. Ou não…

–James Potter, como é óbvio passa-se alguma coisa, portanto não sei porque é que insistes em dizer que nada se passou. Sabes que eu não vou acreditar. – retorqui, olhando depois para Sirius, para tentar perceber o que é que se passava. Contudo, este apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e meteu-se a caminho, deixando-nos sozinhos.

Ficámos em silêncio durante cinco minutos até que a minha fraca paciência se esgotou e eu tive de dizer alguma coisa.

–A sério! Nada? – perguntei. Ele continuou sem responder. - Não dizes nada? Pensava que confiavas em mim, mas parece que estava enganada. – comentei, lançando-lhe um olhar de incredulidade.

Naquele momento vi Nick a sair dos balneários e fui ter com ele, deixando James sozinho ao pé dos aros.

–Preparado? – perguntei-lhe, enquanto me tentava animar por saber que ia finalmente jogar Quidditch daí a alguns minutos.

–Acho que sim.

Eu pisquei-lhe o olho e fui também equipar-me rapidamente. Quando cheguei cá fora a selecção já começara e cerca de 30 pessoas de diversos anos encontravam-se a voar enquanto James se encontrava no chão com uma prancheta a anotar informações. Imediatamente pus-me em cima da vassoura e dei impulso para levantar voo.

–Atrasada, Evans. – disse ele, em tom de reprimenda.

Eu não fiz questão. Por mais que gostasse de James, ele conseguia ser um idiota quando estava de mau humor.

O primeiro exercício era voar à volta do campo. Por mais simples que isto pudesse parecer, houve imensa gente que foi posta de parte por nem sequer conseguir pôr-se em cima da vassoura sem que acontecesse algum desastre.

Por acaso é curioso o facto de eu em terra ser a pessoa mais desastrada que existe e enquanto voo conseguir coordenar-me bem, de tal forma que jogar Quidditch se torna fácil para mim.

–Terra chama Lily Evans. – ouvi uma voz dizer ao meu ouvido. Apanhei um susto horroroso, quase ia caindo da vassoura e o meu coração parou durante 5 segundos.

–Six, seu idiota! Podes, por amor de Merlin não me assustar enquanto voo em cima de uma vassoura numa área com criancinhas cujas habilidades para voar não são as melhores? Seguem-se efeitos potencialmente desastrosos.

Ele não me levou a sério e começou a rir-se. Revirei os olhos.

–Não era brincadeira. – resmunguei.

–Eu sei, por isso é que tem piada.

–Idiota.

–Convencido.

–Destravada.

–Egocêntrico.

–Teimosa.

–Não sou teimosa, sou persistente. – disse, pondo um ponto final na troca de ofensas. Isto era uma prática relativamente normal entre nós os dois. – O que é que se passa com o James?

–O Prongs acordou com os pés de fora. Metaforicamente e literalmente. – resmungou, depois de revirar os olhos. – Acho que foi minha culpa, digamos que ele não deve ter gostado de acordar já com o banho tomado. – e deu um sorriso sacana.

Eu olhei para ele e comecei a rir-me como uma perdida.

–Fizemos isso com a Lene no outro dia… - consegui dizer, no meio dos risos. – Ela pensou que estava a haver um incêndio.

–Lembra-me de não me meter contigo, Ruivinha temperamental.

–Igualmente, Sirius Ovelha Negra. – retorqui, rindo, enquanto ele esboçava um ar falsamente ofendido.

–Queres dizer ovelha branca? – perguntou.

–Ou isso! – exclamei.

–Hey, vocês os dois! – ouviu-se um grito lá de baixo cuja voz reconheci como a de James. – Querem fazer o exercício ou preferem ficar aí a conversar? Só se entra na equipa por mérito próprio.

–Lá vem o mal humorado… - resmunguei.

–Lily, sê mais branda com ele. Está de TPM. – comentou Sirius com um ar brincalhão, o que me fez rir novamente enquanto me virava e ia na direcção contrária à dele.

James dividiu-nos então por grupos: os que pretendiam o lugar de chaser, os que pretendiam o lugar de keeper e os que queriam ser beaters.

O teste dos chasers foi o primeiro. James lançou várias quaffles para os candidatos e fê-los passar as bolas entre eles, rematando de seguida aos aros. Ser chaser, para além de requerer perícia, também requer pontaria e muitos foram eliminados por não terem acertado sequer uma vez nos aros. No final os três chasers ficaram escolhidos: eu, Alice e Nick (que era surpreendentemente bom) mais Alan Mason e Jodie Martin como suplentes.

De seguida houve o teste para os keepers que consistia em colocá-los um por um em frente aos aros e estes tinham de defender os remates dos chasers escolhidos. Consegui marcar bastantes pontos, e no final como keeper ficou o Frank.

O teste dos beaters foi basicamente rebater as bludgers, defendendo a equipa escolhida em situação de jogo (faziam-no a pares). A dupla escolhida foi (ironicamente) Lene e Sirius.

A selecção acabou e os "derrotados" foram-se embora aos poucos enquanto os integrantes da equipa tiveram de ficar para ouvir o que James tinha a dizer sobre os treinos, a equipa em si e os jogos.

–Muito bem. – disse ele, enquanto andava em círculos na sala anexa aos balneários cinco minutos depois. – Este ano, pelo que pude ver temos uma equipa forte e teremos de tirar partido disso. – continuou, embora eu me tenha perdido completamente do raciocínio, ficando apenas a observá-lo e a sorrir como uma idiota.

–Lily, precisas de um babete? – inquiriu Lene, rindo-se enquanto me abanava.

Eu despertei do meu sonho e percebi que toda a gente me encarava, alguns sem perceber e outros (leia-se Sirius Orion Black) com um sorriso bem malicioso no rosto (o que me deu arrepios) a sussurrar a frase_ "Hoje vais-me contar isso tudo!". _Desviei o olhar rapidamente e pude sentir o meu rosto cada vez mais quente. Apesar de não ter nenhum espelho no momento pude jurar que estava a corar.

Após esta infeliz falta de atenção, passei a ouvir atentamente tudo o que James disse, de modo que saí feliz e saltitante enquanto cantava para todo o mundo me ouvir que iríamos ter treino amanhã. Estava com um bom humor extremamente acentuado mas infelizmente nem sempre as coisas boas duram o tempo que deviam.

–Lily, podes parar de cantar, por favor? – James quase gritou ao meu ouvido. – Estou farto de te ouvir!

Eu emburrei a cara e afastei-me dele, indo para perto do Sirius. Contudo, rapidamente me lembrei que este queria que eu lhe desse informações demasiado pessoais e decidi fugir para me deitar à beira do lago descansar um bocado e pensar na vida. Aproveitei e fui buscar ao dormitório pergaminhos, uma pena, um tinteiro e as cartas a que tinha de responder e mal cheguei ao jardim pus-me a escrever.

Optei por deixar a carta mais complicada – e mais importante - para o fim, deixando por isso de lado o pergaminho que Amos usou para me responder. Abri uma das cartas.

_"Desculpa._

_Obrigado pela oportunidade que me deste mas eu já tenho namorada e estamos muito felizes. De qualquer forma se estiveres à procura de amigos não me importo._

_Beijinhos."_

_"Querido Alex,_

_Obrigada por teres respondido. Fico contente que tenhas namorada e estejas feliz. Claro que sim, isso seria óptimo._

_Beijinhos."_

Acabei de a escrever e guardei-a na minha mochila entre os livros. Peguei noutra carta, a do Matthew e, pegando na pena comecei a responder.

_"Eu já estou de olho em alguém por isso não vou responder ao_  
_formulário mas fico contente que se tenham lembrado de mim."_

_"Querido Matthew,_

_Obrigada por teres respondido à carta que te foi enviada. Espero que essa pessoa também esteja "de olho em ti", mereces ser feliz._

_Muitos beijinhos."_

Coloquei a carta junto à outra e, por último, abri a de Amos. O vencedor do meu "concurso".

_"Excelentíssimo Sr. Diggory,_

_Vimos por este meio informá-lo de que foi o vencedor da selecção a que respondeu por carta no outro dia. Sendo assim, gostaríamos que confirmasse a sua disponibilidade para sair com a rapariga que foi escolhida para si._

_A rapariga em questão chama-se Lílian Evans e é do 7ºano da equipa Gryffindor. Ela será também avisada por carta do processo que está a decorrer._

_O primeiro encontro será no dia 4 de Outubro debaixo da amendoeira junto ao lago da lula gigante. Posteriormente, os participantes __passarão a marcar as datas de livre e espontânea vontade._

_Se tiver alguma dúvida é só mandar uma coruja._

_Obrigada por colaborar connosco,_

_P.E.H. (Programa Encontros de Hogwarts)."_

Estava a acabar de guardar a carta que tinha escrito há alguns minutos quando o James apareceu e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu guardei rapidamente as minhas coisas e levantei-me para ir embora para dentro do castelo.

–Lily! – chamou ele. – Espera um pouco. Preciso de falar contigo.

–Não estavas farto de me ouvir? Pois bem, então não falo mais contigo. – respondi, virando costas e continuando o caminho.

Idiota. Ele tem de deixar de exercer tanto efeito na minha vida, não me parece justo estar sempre a magoar-me e eu continuar a deixar que ele faça isso.

–Por favor, Lils. – murmurou.

–Não, James. Não quero. Tu desprezaste-me!

–Desculpa-me. Estou a ter um mau dia, todos podem ter um certo? – perguntou-me. – Queres saber o que aconteceu? Ok, eu digo-te. Eu e a Melanie discutimos. Por tua causa.

Eu virei-me totalmente em choque. Por minha causa porquê? Merlin, o que é que se passa?

–O que é que eu fiz? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar a surpresa na minha voz.

–Não foi o que tu fizeste. Foi o que ela fez. Ontem apanhei-a a lançar olhares de raiva para toda a gente, especialmente para ti. E depois também há aquilo que a Alice contou ao Frank na sala das Necessidades. Eu confrontei-a com isso tudo e ela disse que era tudo mentira, que eu devia confiar nela mas que obviamente não o fazia. – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, olhando-me nos olhos de seguida. - Ela deu um tempo… Até eu confiar nela. – concluiu. Parecia realmente abatido e eu estava agora com vontade de esganar aquela hipócrita ou injectar um ácido qualquer no corpinho dela. Ninguém tem o direito de magoar o James!

–Lamento. – sussurrei. Voltei para trás e sentei-me perto dele. – Como estás?

–Mal… - respondeu, depois de suspirar.

–Ok, foi uma pergunta estúpida… - disse, sorrindo.

–Foi. Foi um bocado. – concordou. – Mas também, vindo de ti nada mais se poderia esperar…

–Hey! Tu és muito idiota, rapazinho! – resmunguei enquanto me mandava para cima dele e lhe fazia cócegas. A certa altura ele já estava a morrer de rir e implorava-me para eu parar. Infelizmente fiz o que ele me pediu e parei, o que se tornou numa decisão muito má para a minha sanidade mental. Ele rolou os nossos corpos, ficando por cima de mim e deixando-me presa na relva.

–E agora, o que é que vais fazer, Lily? Eu tenho o comando. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

–Aham… Fugir? – perguntei, tentando que o meu tom de voz fosse impassível.

–Difícil… - sussurrou.

Olhei para cima a fim de perscrutar a expressão dele e não sei como nem porquê, não consegui desviar os meus olhos. Ele foi-se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, os nossos narizes roçaram um no outro e um segundo depois os seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus. Aquele simples beijo não durou mais do que 3 segundos mas foi o suficiente para me provocar borboletas na barriga e para fazer a minha consciência gritar em altos berros no meu cérebro que aquilo não era correcto.

Afastei-me, mesmo contra a minha vontade e fiquei a olhar para James, que parecia estar tão confuso quanto eu. Alguns segundos depois comecei a corar como um tomate.

–Humm, James… Estás a magoar-me. Podes, por favor… - pedi, baixando a cabeça para não o olhar nos olhos.

–Ahh, claro, claro. – respondeu, levantando-se de repente como se tivesse levado um choque eléctrico.

Levantei-me também, desajeitadamente, tropecei num ramo que estava no chão e teria caído se James não o tivesse impedido, segurando-me. O seu toque provocou um formigueiro no meu corpo e eu afastei-me consciente da minha batalha interna.

Eu queria beijá-lo novamente e dizer-lhe que o amava mas ele gostava da Melanie e não ia deixar de o fazer de um momento para o outro. O meu coração dizia para eu arriscar e preocupar-me com as consequências depois mas a minha cabeça, sempre tão racional, controlou o meu corpo e impediu-me de fazer asneira.

–James, eu vou para dentro. – murmurei, ainda sem olhar para ele. – Hã, trabalhos de casa.

–Tudo bem. – respondeu.

Eu afastei-me do lago e rumei ao castelo ainda sem conseguir processar tudo o que tinha acabado de se passar. Antes de entrar pela porta olhei para trás e pude ver ao longe o James sentado onde eu tinha estado há cinco minutos com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Dirigi-me à sala comum onde me sentei em frente à lareira a ver as chamas consumirem os troncos enquanto tentava não pensar em nada. Deve ter passado pelo menos meia hora até eu sentir alguém a sentar-se ao meu lado.

–Olá Lily. Por aqui num sábado tão bonito? – perguntou Nick.

–É verdade Nick, é o que dá ser uma pessoa muito anti-social. – respondi, enquanto me ria. – E os meus amigos abandonaram-me todos… - fingi que uma lágrima me escapava do olho.

–Hey, e eu sou o quê? – respondeu, falsamente indignado.

–Tu não és meu amigo, és o meu irmãozinho mais novo! – respondi. Ele sorriu largamente.

–Não sei se devo ficar ultrajado ou lisonjeado… - disse, fingindo ponderar o assunto.

–Ora, devias ficar ultrajado como é óbvio! – respondi. Ele riu-se novamente.

–Lily, posso falar-te sobre a Izzy? És a única que sabe…

–A sério? Uau, sou assim tão importante?

–Não, não tanto assim. – eu dei-lhe uma belinha e ele riu-se. - Mas és uma rapariga e és mais velha, logo não vais dar aqueles conselhos estúpidos que os meus amigos dariam. – explicou, como se fosse extremamente óbvio.

–Humm… realmente! – comentei. - Diz.

–Queria que soubesses mais sobre ela. Ela tem uma irmã, sabes?

–Ai sim? De que equipa? – perguntei, ficando curiosa.

–Dos Gryffindor. – respondeu.

–Uau, a sério? Quem é? Será que posso vir a ser amiga da irmã da namorada do meu "irmãozinho"? – perguntei, sorrindo da cara que ele fez ao ouvir a palavra namorada.

–Ela não é minha namorada. – murmurou ele ao meu ouvido, depois de se certificar de que ninguém estava a ouvir a nossa conversa. – E creio que não vais gostar muito da irmã dela, acho que vocês não se dão muito bem.

–Oh, pára de enrolar e diz lá quem é… - pedi, fazendo beicinho.

–Ok, ok. É a Melanie. – respondeu. Eu congelei. Não pode ser, não pode ser! – Melanie Smith. – repetiu ele. Oh Merlin, e não é que é mesmo? Bela cunhada que ele foi arranjar.

* * *

_**N/A:** E então, que me dizem? Continuo/Não continuo? :o_

_E O QUE ACHARAM DO BEIJO DELES?_

_Muahahah, ainda vai haver muita confusão a partir daqui, como é óbvio!_

_Prometo actualizar mais rapidamente a partir daqui, se receber reviews, se não talvez considere apagar a fic, já que ela não está a ser lida e tal..._

_Boom, e é só... Muitos beijinhos :) E mandem reviews, por favor *.*_

_P.S. Vou repostar os capítulos porque quando li a fic de novo encontrei alguns erros, ok?_

_Beijinhos, Inês Potter_


End file.
